El Tesoro Real
by Vanesa-Salazar
Summary: El capitan James debe de llevar a salvo a la princesa Lily al castillo de su prometido, pero en el camino pasan muchas cosas...ACTUALIZADO
1. El Plan Real

Esta es una historia basada un poco en una pelicula que vi en la television. (no me acuerdo el nombre de la pelicula.) Espero que les guste  
  
tanto como a mi me gusto.   
  
Ya sabes eso de que los personajes no son mios, son de J.K.ROwling...bla,bla,bla y más bla,bla,bla. Solo los personajes que yo invente son   
  
mios, solo mios, y enteramente MIOS!!!.. si alguien los quiere usar solo digamelo. (como el caso de Susan March, que aparece en casi todas las   
  
historias y ya no se quien la creó... y si alguien sabe, digamelo por fa que me gusta ese personaje n.n)   
  
Bien, aquí empieza este fic, llamado...   
  
"El Tesoro Real"  
  
  
  
  
  
EL PLAN REAL  
  
En los jardines del palacio real, serca de la habitacion de la reina, estaba el joven capitan James Potter junto con su maestro Sir Nicolas  
  
Montague. Él era el mejor instructor de duelos que tenía todo el reino de Rouge y el maestro desde los doce años del capitan Potter.  
  
Así que James Potter, a sus escasos 21 años era el capitan más joven en 450 años.   
  
- Sir Montague, Capitan Potter.  
  
Los dos antes mencionados se detuvieron de su practica de duelos y miraron a la reina Margareth Evans. Hicieron una inclinación quitandose   
  
el sombrero.  
  
- Mi señora, ¿qué os traí por aquí?- preguntó Sir Montague.  
  
- Veo que estais usando los jardines como lugar de entrenamiento para el joven capitan Potter...  
  
James rápido puso una rodilla enfrente de la reina y dijo apenado.  
  
- Oh, perdone su alteza si vos se vio ofendida por usar vuestros jardines.  
  
- De ninguna manera, capitan. Mi hija y yo observabamos vuestro entrenamiento y llegamos a la conclusión de que vos sois la persona que estamos  
  
buscando, capitan.  
  
- Perdone, su alteza, pero no la comprendo.- dijo James levantandose y mirando a la reina.  
  
La reina sonrio y miro a Sir Montague.  
  
- Se los explicare en la cena. Los dos estais invitados hoy a cenar con mi familia. Por favor sean puntuales, a las siete cenamos.  
  
- Será un honor, su alteza.- dijo Sir Montague.   
  
La reina se alejo con sus dos damas de compañia hacia el castillo. James miró a su instructor.  
  
- No entiendo nada... ¿la persona que estaban buscando?  
  
- Yo tampoco lo entiendo.- dijo Sir montague descansando en un árbol.- Pero debes ser puntual si quieres ser esa persona.  
  
James observó a su instructor. Era un hombre mayor pero tan bueno en el arte de la espada como James.  
  
- Recuerda, a las siete se sirve la cena, procura estar diez minutos antes.  
  
James asintio.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Él estaba un poco nervioso. ¿Cenar con la realeza? Si ni siquiera sabía agarrar bien un tenedor, ¡Como rayos iba a soportar una cena! y peor aun  
  
por que ahí estaría la princesa Lilian Evans. Todos sabía que ella era una persona delicada, que encajaba en la alta sociedad, con buenos modales y  
  
sumamente bella. ¡HIBA A HACER EL RIDICULO ENFRENTE DE ELLA! y era lo último que quería.  
  
- ¡Aquí estais!- excamó sonriente la reina tomada de la mano de su esposo.- querido, este es el joven que te he hablado.   
  
- Su majestad.- dijo James quitandose el sombraro y haciendo una reverencia a los reyes.   
  
- Capitan Potter, creó que debo de explicarle todo referente al Plan Real.  
  
- ¿Plan Real, señor?  
  
Los reyes sonrieron mientras asentian.  
  
- ¿Dónde esta Sir Montague?- preguntó la reina.  
  
- Mi maestro se encuentra un poco enfermo de salud y pide vuestra excusa por faltar a ésta cena.- dijo James.  
  
- Bien. Vos le avisara despues de nuestros planes.- dijo el rey.  
  
De pronto, se abrió la puerta del comedor y entró la princesa Lilian Evans. Con su cabello recogido en una pequeña malla, hacía notar más sus   
  
hombros descubiertos. Sus ojos grandes y verdes esmeraldas resaltaban a pesar que el vestido que usaba era verde. Al lado de ella estaba una   
  
acompañante. Tenía el cabello rubio y con rizos. James no pudo ver sus ojos por que miraba para abajo.   
  
- Feu, creó que vienes muy escotada para una simple cena.- dijo su madre un poco molesta.  
  
- No es una simple cena, madre. Hoy se discutirá el Plan Real, no es así?.- dijo con una voz suave.  
  
Si a James no le hubieran dicho que era la princesa, hubiera jurado que estaba viendo a un ángel.  
  
- Ella es Lilian Evans De Barqui.- dijo el rey.- Pero mi esposa le dice Feu, de cáriño.  
  
- Feu?- preguntó James.  
  
- Feu es fuego en frances,- dijo la princesa mientras se sentaba.  
  
James entendio por que "Fuego". la sola presencia de la princesa Lilian hacía que su cuerpo subiera su temperatura. Y se puso nervioso.  
  
Varias veces derramo gotas de vino en la mesa, vistas de una forma muy peculiar por la princesa. JAmes sabía que estaba haciendo el rídiculo,  
  
pero los reyes pláticaban con el cápitan sobre sus aventuras en guerras y no prestaban atención a esas pequeñeces.   
  
Cuando por fin acabaron la cena, todos se dirigieron al salón de trofeos para que le explicaran el plan al capitan.  
  
- SOy todo oidos, su señoría.  
  
El rey comenzó a hablar.  
  
- Mi hija pronto contrairá nupcias con el Rey Daniel Notts de Samburge...  
  
James empuño la mano, sabía que ese Rey era un depravado y no podía creer como su Rey dejaba que la princesa contrajera nupcias con él.  
  
- Así que mandó una carabana para llevar a mi hija de aquí hasta su castillo.  
  
- ¿Y quiere que haya más refuerzos por seguridad de la princesa?   
  
- No precisamente.- dijo la reina, se fue junto a su hija y dijo.- el rey Notts solo envió maleantes y bandidos a proteger a mi hija. Eso no  
  
es nada seguro para ella. Así que quisiera una escolta y por cápitan a usted.   
  
James miró atonito eso. ¿Cápitan, él? Peri si era el más joven...  
  
- Se que es joven.- dijo la reina.- Pero hoy en la mañana que lo veiamos supimos, mi hija y yo, que era el indicado. Joven, fuerte, inteligente.  
  
Por favor, no rechaze esta invitación.  
  
¿La princesa pensaba que era joven, fuerte e inteligente? Eso si que no lo podía rechazar.  
  
- Claro que no lo rechazo, alteza.- dijo James.- Y conozco unas personas que serían las indicadas para esta escolta.  
  
- ¿Quienes, si se puede saber?- preguntó el rey.  
  
******************  
  
- ¡SIRIUS BLACK, REMUS LUPIN, PETER PETTEGREW Y FRANCK LONGBOTTOM!  
  
- ¡CORRED!- gritó Sirius mientras eran perseguidos por unos hombres.  
  
Los cuatro corrieron más deprisa cuando sintieron que ya los habían alcanzado. Dieron la vuelta en una esquina y Franck comenzó a tocar la puerta  
  
de una casa un poco pequeña. Nadie respondía.  
  
- Habre, por favor.- rezaba Peter.- Habre Prongsy.  
  
- NO SE VAN A ESCAPAR.- escuchaban las voces.- VOS POR ALLÁ. NOSOTROS IREMOS POR ACÁ.  
  
Cada vez escuchaban más serca los pasos. Pero de repente alguien abrió la puerta y los cuatro entraron a la vez a la casa. Remus cerró la puerta  
  
justo cuando pasaron unos hombres y todos mantuvieron la respiración.  
  
- No están aquí... se han de haber perdido.- dijo uno de los hombres.  
  
- Vamos con el jefe... él sabrá que hacer.  
  
Cuando ya no se escuchaban pasos los cuatros fujitivos se levantaro y se dieron cuenta de que estaban encima de James.  
  
- James, amigo, ¿qué haceis allá abajo?- preguntó Sirius que seguía sobré él.  
  
- Quitaos...- dijo James sofocado.  
  
- Oh, no... vos no ha dicho la palabra mágica.- dijo Sirius como diciendole de una madre a un hijo.  
  
- Expelliarmus.- dijo James y mandó a volar a Sirius.  
  
- Oye, esa no era la palabra mágica.- dijo enojado Sirius mientras se sobaba el trasero (N/A: si,si,si... se que muchas quisieran ayudar a Sirius a   
  
sobarse el trasero, pero la lista es muy larga, así que vallanse apuntando... yo fui la primera n.n)  
  
James sonrió.  
  
- Pero te quitaste.- dijo Franck.- Gracias, James... un segundo más y estaríamos muertos, gracias a cierto viejo perro gastador de bromas.  
  
- Oigan, no fue mi culpa que se me hallá confundido la poción multijugos con un laxante.  
  
James los miró extraños.  
  
- Aquí, mi amigo.- dijo Remus señalando a Sirius que había puesto ojos de cahorro para que no lo regañaran.- cambió por "equivocación" la poción   
  
multijugos que pidió un señor en la taberna, por un laxante.  
  
- Es que se veía que iba a hacer algo malo con esa poción.- dijo Sirius a la defensiva.  
  
- Y seguramente tu ibas a hacer algo bueno si te querías convertir en el novio de la muchacha que atiende la taberna... y no se que hubieras hecho  
  
con la pobre.- dijo Peter.  
  
Sirius sonrió y añadió.  
  
- Y ni preguntes por que te traumas...  
  
- ¡No es posible!- dijo James enojado.- Y yo hablando tan bien de vosotros frente al rey, su esposa y su hija.  
  
- ¿Viste a la princesa?.- dijo Sirius emocionado.- Dicen que tiene unos pech...- pero se detuvo ante la mirada asecina de James.- unos pequeños aretes  
  
que le lucen bien.- dijo tratando de arreglar.   
  
- ¿Hablando con la realeza, amigo? -preguntó Remus.  
  
James les dijo del plan, y que quería que ellos participaran. Todos estaban muy emocionados, por que les iban a pagar muy bien. Y más Sirius por que   
  
iba a poder ver los dos atributos de "aretes" que tenía la princesa.  
  
- ¿Entonces, puedo contar con vosotros?  
  
- Claro.- dijeron todos.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
- ¿Vió que empuñó la mano cuando supo que estaba comprometida?  
  
- Vos decid tonterias.  
  
- No, princesa. Yo creó que al cápitan le gusta.  
  
Lily vió a Louse, su dama de compañia. Ella le estaba ayudando a quitarse el vestido.  
  
- Aparte, se le quedó viendo mucho con vuestro vestido.   
  
- Por favor, Louse. El capitan nunca se interesaría en una princesa caprichosa como yo.  
  
- Milady, vos no sois ninguna princesa caprichosa.- dijo Louse viendo el vestido.- Si lo fuera, no se casaría con quien lo hará.  
  
Lily asintió en silencio.   
  
- Aparte, y perdone por mi indiscreción, pero voz nunca se pone semejantes escotes.   
  
Despues de eso, Louse se fue de la recamara de la princesa.  
  
Lily estaba un poco roja. Louse la conocía muy bien y sabía que solo usaba escotes para personas importantes, y el capitan James se le hacía una persona   
  
muy importante. Si tan solo pudiera elegir con quien casarse.  
  
- Por mi pueblo.- dijo y luego suspiró.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
- Con gusto sere parte de la seguridad de la princesa.- dijo Sir montague al día siguiente.  
  
- Perfecto, son todos los que necesito.- dijo James sonriendo a su maestro.  
  
- Solo que te pido un favor, James.   
  
Eso le sorprendió a James.  
  
- Lo que sea, maestro.  
  
- Quisiera que Katty fuera con nosotros.- dijo refiriendose a una muchacha que estaba serca de ellos.  
  
Se parecía un poco al maestro. Los mismo ojos y la nariz.  
  
- Es mi sobrina, y no me gustaría que se quedara sola. Es muy buena en los duelos y rápida.   
  
James la miró y sonrió.   
  
- No hay problema. Mañana a las 10 de la mañana debemos estar en el palacio, para partir a las 11.  
  
- Ahí estaremos.   
  
James sonrió. Se despidió de Sir Montague y salió de la casa de este. Afuera lo esperaba Sirius, su mejor amigo.   
  
- Si va a ir?  
  
- Si, y va a ir su sobrina.- dijo James.- Pero no le hagas nada, Sirius. Respetala por ser sobrina de Sir Montague.  
  
- Me ofendes, amigo.- dijo él fingiendo enfado.- Yo no me atrevería a hacerle nada a una dama...   
  
- Vos sois un mentiroso.- se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos dos.  
  
James se volteó y vió a una joven de risos dorados y ojos azules. Parecía un poco molesta. Sabía que la había visto en alguna parte.  
  
- ¡Louse!- dijo Sirius sonriendo.- Dichosos son los ojos que la ven. PEnse que no había salido el sol, hoy, pero al ver vuestro cabello...  
  
- Basta de palabras.- dijo ella enojada.  
  
James supo de donde la había visto. Era la dama de compañia de la princesa.  
  
Volteó a ver a James y sonrió.  
  
- Capitan Potter, será un gusto ser escoltada por vos hasta el castillo del rey Notts.- hizo una inclinación.  
  
- El gusto será mio, Milady.  
  
Ella sonrió.  
  
- Llameme Louse, por favor.  
  
- Y voz llamadme James.- respondió esté.  
  
- Y si gustais,- dijo Sirius a Louse.- llamadme amor, o cariño...  
  
Louse se enojó por ese comentarió y se retiró haciendo reverencia a James.  
  
Sirius miró a Louse sonriendo.  
  
- Es muy bella.  
  
- ¿Que le hiciste, Sirius?- preguntó James mirando como se perdía entre la multitud la joven.  
  
- ¿YO? ¡Nada! Solo por que la deje plantada dos veces en una cita y la segunda me vió con la joven que atiende la taberna.  
  
James solo sonrió. Su amigo nunca iba a cambiar. Y esperaba que así fuera, por que sin él, toda la diversión disminuiría. Por que siempre  
  
había sido así. Sirius el cómico, Franck el inteligente, Remus el calmado, Peter el tonto y James el maduro. Un grupo perfecto.  
  
FIN CHAPTER ONE  
  
**********************************************************   
  
¿Qué les pareció? Les gustó este primer chapter? espero que si. Bueno, me baso en una pelicula que vi y me gustó. Claro que cambié muchas cosas  
  
para que conocieran a los personajes bien.   
  
Ya saben... ¡¡¡REVIEWS!!! y muchos... n.n   
  
proximo chapter: "SECRETOS A VOCES" 


	2. Secreto A Voces

Esta es una historia basada un poco en una pelicula que vi en la television. (no me acuerdo el nombre de la pelicula.) Espero que les guste  
  
tanto como a mi me gusto.   
  
Ya sabes eso de que los personajes no son mios, son de J.K.ROwling...bla,bla,bla y más bla,bla,bla. Solo los personajes que yo invente son   
  
mios, solo mios, y enteramente MIOS!!!.. si alguien los quiere usar solo digamelo. (como el caso de Susan March, que aparece en casi todas las   
  
historias y ya no se quien la creó... y si alguien sabe, digamelo por fa que me gusta ese personaje n.n)   
  
"SECRETOS A VOCES"  
  
- ¿Dónde esta mi vestido azul?- preguntó Lily.  
  
- Ya lo empaque, milady.- dijo Louse.- También sus joyas, sus perfumes, sus zapatos, sus adornos y todo...- dijo viendo que la princesa iba a   
  
preguntar.- No os preocupeis por nada, Milady.   
  
Lily sonrió. Miró la ventana de su cuarto y sus semblante cambió. De la princesa alegre a una muy triste. Se le notaba en sus ojos. Lily   
  
miró por la ventana y vió el carruaje que la esperaba para levarla con su futuro esposo.  
  
- Milady, yo la respeto mucho... estoy orgullosa de su decición.- dijo Louse tratando de animarla.  
  
- Se que debo de hacerlo- dijo Lily.- pero se bien que me espera un futuro terrible con el rey Notts.  
  
Louse le tomó la mano, lo que a Lily le sorprendió.  
  
- Se que lo hace por su pueblo, Milady, pero no es su obligación.  
  
- Pero mi padre es muy viejo ya... Nuestras relaciones con otros reinos no van bien... Si me caso podremos recuperar todo el oro que perdimos  
  
en la guerra.   
  
- Es muy valiente, princesa.  
  
Lily miró a Louse con ternura.  
  
- Louse, tu has sido una amiga para mi... quisiera que me llamaras Lily, simplemente Lily.   
  
- Será un honor decirte así, Lily.  
  
Las dos amigas sonrieron.  
  
TOC, TOC, TOC.  
  
Alguien llamaba a la puerta, y Louse fue a abrír. Lily seguía mirando a la ventana cuando la voz de su padre la despejó.  
  
- Lily...  
  
Ella volteó sonriente.  
  
- ¡Padre!- fue corriendo a abrazarlo.- Oh, padre, te extrañare.   
  
- Nosotros te vamos a extrañar más, Lily.  
  
Lily miró sobre el hombro de su padre, en busca de su madre.  
  
- Ella no vendra.- dijo el rye sabiendo a quien buscaba su hija.- No puede soportarlo. Te manda a decir que te ama, y que siempre te tendra como  
  
una noble princesa.   
  
Los ojos de Lily se empañaron. Su padre la abrazó como cuando su "princesita" tenía ocho años de edad.  
  
*********************************************  
  
- Peter?  
  
- Aquí  
  
- Remus?  
  
- Aquí.  
  
- Franck?  
  
- Aquí.  
  
- Sir Montague  
  
- Aquí.  
  
- Katty?  
  
- Aquí.  
  
- Sirius?  
  
......  
  
- Sirius?  
  
James dejo de leer el papel que tenía y miró a sus amigos. Ellos se encojieron de hombros.  
  
- Sirius dijo que tenía unas cosas que hacer antes de venir aquí.- dijo Remus.- Y por eso se fue por separado.  
  
Ya eran las diez cuarenta y la princesa no tardaba en bajar, la caballería del rey Notts ya estaba y... ¡Sirius no llegaba!  
  
James vio que la princesa aparecía por la puerta y se puso muy nervioso. ÉL había dicho que sus amigos eran muy responsables y por culpa de Sirius   
  
iba a quedar mal con ella.  
  
Lily vió a James nervioso, así que fue hacía donde estaba él.   
  
- Caítan,- dijo ella.- ¿Está todo listo?  
  
- Por supuesto, Milady.- dijo una voz detrás de James.  
  
ÉL volteó y descubrió a Sirius con dos rosas.   
  
- Me atrevo a presentarme, Milady.- dijo hacíendo una reverencia y dandole una rosa.- Soy Sirius Black, caballero de la corte y su escolta por este   
  
viaje.- Él tomó la mano de la princesa, y cuando la hiba a besar...  
  
- ¡Alejate de Lily!  
  
James vió que detras de la princesa estaba Louse. Parecía un toro enojado. Lily no entendía por que Louse se comportaba de esa manera, ella siempre  
  
había sido calmada.  
  
- Tranquila, Louse, él señor Black...  
  
- Digame Sirius, por favor...  
  
- ERES UN INSOLENTE, BLACK.- gritó Louse.  
  
Pero no pudieron decir nada por que las puertas se abrieron y salió el rey y la reina.  
  
Lily miró a sus padres muy tranquila. No podía ponerse a llorar enfrente de todos. Debía de guardar compostura.  
  
- Feu, quiero que me escribas todos los días.  
  
- Entendido madre.- dijo ella.  
  
- Cualquier cosa... yo hire por ti.- dijo su padre.  
  
Remus y franck se voltearon a ver. Algo estaba pasando y deberían de averiguarlo.   
  
Sir montague se acercó a los reyes e hizo una reverencia. Los tres se pusieron a hablar, pero nadie pudo escuchar esa conversación, pues Sirius le   
  
había dado una rosa a la princesa y Louse le había comenzado a gritar. Pero, cuando Sirius le dió la otra rosa a ella, Louse se quedó callada y   
  
completamente roja.   
  
- No te acerques a la princesa, entendido?- dijo James a Sirius que sonreía con descaró a Katty.- Ni a KAtty.  
  
- Entonces Louse...  
  
James no dijo nada. Solo sonrió.  
  
- Jefe, cree que eso es una guardia?- preguntó Peter mirando a la "caballería" que el rey Notts llevaba.   
  
James pudo descubrír que solo había maleantes, bandidos y personas de lo más detestables ahí. Y lo supo rápido por que apareció de entre ellos  
  
la persona que menos se esperaba James en ver ahí.  
  
- Potter.  
  
- Snape.  
  
Los dos se miraron con rabia. Desde pequeños se odiaban. Snape siempre había tratado de ridiculizar a James por que él era huerfano y no tenía  
  
dinero, pero no pudo hacer gran cosa, ya que James, que era muy bueno en hechizos desde pequeño, lo dejaba en ridiculo.   
  
- Veo que conoceis a Sir Severus Snape.- dijo la princesa acercandose a ellos.  
  
Snpae giró hacía ella y le sonrió. tomó su mano y se la besó. James miraba enojado a Snape, y por eso no vió que Lily ponía cara de asco al ser  
  
besada por Snape.   
  
- Lilian, siempre encantado de verla.  
  
- No lo quisiera encantar más, Sir Snape. Me retiro.- dijo tratando de safar su mano de la de Snape.  
  
- Un momento, por favor. Quisiera presentarle a un noble que ha venido para acompañarme.- miró hacía atras y dijo.- Sir Fletcher.  
  
James y Lily (N/A: Que bien suenan esos dos nombres juntos n.n ¡soy fan de esa pareja!) mirarón a un señor un poco mayor. Estaba sonriendo a todo  
  
mundo y saludando. Llevaba un traje morado con dorado y sus gestos eran un poco torpez.   
  
- Princesa Lilian, es un honor ir en vuestra escolta.- sonrió y James pudo ver que tenía un diente de oro.- Me permitó presentarme, soy Mundungus Fletcher  
  
noble cortesano de su futuro reino, alteza.  
  
Lily sonrió. Al parecer le agradaba la elocuencia de Sir Fletcher.  
  
- Me agradará su compañia, lo sé, Sir Fletcher.  
  
Sir Fletcher sacó su varita y con un movimiento hizo aparecer muchas burbujas de jabón. Lily sonrió.  
  
- Un pequeño regalo.  
  
- Gracias.   
  
- Suficiente, Sir Fletcher.- dijo enojado Snpae, e hizo que todas las burbujas estallaran con su varita.  
  
Lily lo miró sentida. Si al menos debía casarse con el Rey Notts, al quien no amaba, quería que sus últimos momentos de libertad se la pasara felices.  
  
- Princesa, es hora de partir.- dijo Snape dandole la mano para escoltarla.   
  
- Créo que el más indicado para eso sería yo, Sir Snape.- dijo Sir Fletcher quitando a Snape y ofreciendo la mano a la joven princesa.- claro, que si el   
  
capitan Potter quiere conducirla a la carroza, no será ninguna molestia para mi dejar ese honor.  
  
James sonrió, ese Sir Fletcher si le caía muy bien.  
  
- Será un honor sonducir a la princesa al carruaje, Sir Fletcher.  
  
- Por favor, no soy una cosa.- dio ella molesta y caminó sola hacía el carruaje.  
  
James supo que tenía caracter, y eso le gustaba en una mujer.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
  
  
Los caballos estaban listos, los reyes ya se habían despedido de su hija y la guardia estaba más que lista. Así que comenzaron el viaje con un poco de prisa  
  
pues ya se habían atrasado.  
  
- Hey, Potter, crees poder conducir una guardia en verdad?- dijo Snape burlonamente desde adentro del carruaje.- Te apuesto lo que sea, Sir Fletcher, a que   
  
Potter...  
  
- El cápitan Potter, Sir Snape.- dijo fríamente Louse.  
  
- Como sea... A lo que voy es que este no podrá mantener a salvo a la princesa.  
  
La sangre de James hervía, pero no quiso decir nada. Solo siguió cabalgando más adelante de la carroza.   
  
- Es un gesto muy poco caballeroso de vuestra parte, Sir Snape.- dijo molesta Lily.  
  
Snpae la miró serio y dijo.  
  
- Tal parece que a Milady le gustara el capitan Potter.- inquirió.  
  
Lily se puso nerviosa al igual que Louse que ya imaginaba lo que su aiga sentía por el capitan.   
  
- es una tonteria, Sir Snape.- dijo Sir Fletcher sonriente.- La princesa Lilian está comprometida con el Rey Notts y si osas decir que lo puede engañar creo que   
  
estaras dañando la reputación de ella... Y no creo que al padre de ella ni a su futuro esposo le gusteis escuchar eso de tu boca... puede que te corten la lengua.  
  
Snape frunció el ceño y no dijo nada más. Lily se lo agradeció en silencio. Louse pensó por unos segundos que tal vez, Sir Fletcher ya se había dado cuenta de   
  
lo que sentía la princesa, pero al ver que Sir Fletcher hacía bromas tan tontas, descarto esa idea.  
  
************************************  
  
Kate, la sobrina de Sir Montague, venía cabalgando junto a su tío, que por cierto venía muy pensativo.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa, padre?- dijo ella al anciano.- Te notó preocupado, y no me puedes decir mentira.  
  
Sir Montague salió de sus pensamientos y miró para todos lados. Solo Franck y Remus iban suficientemente serca coo para escucharlos, así qeu bajo la voz.  
  
- Procura decirme tío, Kate. Nadie sabe que eres mi hija.- la chica asintió.- Tu me conoces mejor que nadie en este mundo. Creo que te tendre que decir la verdad.-  
  
Sir Montague bajó la voz y dijo- Se trata de el compromiso de la princesa. ¿Sabeis por que ella va a casarese con el Rey Notts?- Kate negó.- Hace tiempo, en la guerra  
  
de Fulmirture, se perdió la mitad del tesoro real, cuando undieron el barco que lo transportaba. El reino se está quedando sin recursos y si eso pasa, otros reinos   
  
pudieran venir y apoderarse de los pueblerinos y hacerlos esclavos. Por eso, la princesa aceptó casarse con el rey Notts, para volver a tener el mismo monto en el tesoro  
  
real.   
  
Kate miró hacia el carruaje. Con razón había visto triste a la princesa.  
  
- Este va a ser su último viaje antes de encadenarse con ese despiadado rey. Los reyes quieren que este feliz este viaje, por eso le dieron de capitan a James.  
  
- Creo no entender, tío.- dijo Kate.  
  
- La princesa lo ha visto desde hace mucho tiempo. Aunque nunca lo ha aceptado, siente algo por James. Por eso, sus padre squisieron que el se encargara de la guardia en  
  
la escolta.  
  
Kate miró hacía un lado y vio que Franck y Remus los veían pensativos.  
  
- Creó que ya escuchron vuestra historia, Tío.- dijo ella apuntando con la cabeza a los dos guardias reales.  
  
- De todos modos iban a saber... Esos dos son muy intrometidos.  
  
- Claro que no.- dijo Franck molesto, peor luego se calló   
  
Kate y Sir Montague comenzarón a reirse.   
  
***************************************************************  
  
- James, amigo, no me gustan estos hombre.- dijo Sirius viendo a la guardia que habían enviado el rey Notts.- Son puros bandoleros. Mira, ahí esta Goyle y Crabbe, ellos  
  
fueron los que asaltaron varias villas en este reino, ¿Por qué los mando como guardia?  
  
- No se, Sirius. Pero sabes... Este camino no me gusta nada.- dijo JAmes mirando de un lado a otro.- Siento que nos tienen una emboscada.  
  
Sirius se puso serio (N/A: Si, Sirius serio. Aunque parece imposible, a veces le llega sus momentos de madurez, no?) Élk también sentia que algo extraño pasaba.  
  
- Escuchas eso, Sirius?- preguntó James.  
  
Él paró oreja pero no pudo escuchar nada.  
  
- Nada, no escucho nada.  
  
- Exactamente. Todo está muy silencioso.  
  
James detuvo a todos y pidió que guardaran silencio con un dedo. Lily se asomó por la ventana del carruaje y vió a todos muy callados.  
  
- Entra, Lily. Puede ser peligroso.- Dijo Louse.  
  
Peor antes de que Lily entrara se escuchó el grito de varias personas.  
  
- ¡UNA EMBOSCADA!- gritó James.  
  
FIN DE ESTE CHAPTER  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
¿ Qué les pareció este chapter? Les gusto? Se que esta un poco aburrido, pero tenía que explicar por que Lily se va a casar con otro, y meter a algunos personajes.  
  
Por cierto, pronto les pondre por que Sir Montague oculta que Kate es su hija, es uan bonita historia también.   
  
Revisen mis otros cuantos:  
  
* SeCrEToS DeL PaSaDo.... Lily es una chica que no puede ver a James ni en pintura, pero no sabe que él es el único que la puede ayudar de un terrible futro. Hay un  
  
mortifago en Hogwarts que los quiere ver separados. Merlin, La dama del LAgo y Morgana le Fey aparecen. Y si quieren respuestas solo un libro las tendra.  
  
El trama es un poco copmplicado, pero les va a gustar.  
  
  
  
* No te vallas.... James quiere ir a pelear contra Voldemort pot haber matado a sus padres, pero Lily tiene que decirle algo importante... que lo ama. (song-fic)  
  
De otros autores hay muchos fics muy padres, pero les recomiendo de una de mis autoras favoritas:  
  
  
  
* Lian-Dana: Escribe muy padre y tiene historias super. Lean sus historias y sabran por que lo digo, aunque creo que muchos ya la han leido.  
  
* Winter´s Fairy: Tiene fics muy lindos que te llegan al corazón. espero que la lean.  
  
* Lamister: Sus historias tienen un no se que, que, que se yo. Son buenas, simplemente.  
  
* Crystal23: ¿Quien no conoce la trilogia de Crystal? Es una leyenda en esta pagina.   
  
  
  
CONTESTACIÓN A ALGUNOS REVIEWS  
  
  
  
MAXIE-CHAN: Te juro que he preguntado a tosas mis amigas, y la neta es que nadie sabe como se llama esa pelicula, pero una me dijo que si la vió, así que no pudo ser una peli fantasma.  
  
ARGIE: A mi también me encantan las historias de piratas, princesas, dragones y todo lo que suene a magico o a aventura :D Pero como le decía a Maxie-chan, no logro saber como se llama  
  
la pelicula.  
  
LILY POSESA: No puedo desproimeter a Lily tan rápido, pero te di un adeltano con que Lily si siente algo por James.  
  
LASMITER: A mi tamnbién me encantan tus historias, y me siento honrada de que leas está.   
  
Bueno, eso es todo. Reviews, por fa!!!   
  
SIGUIENTE CHAPTER:  
  
*LA EMBOSCADA, ¿QUIEN ES LUCIUS MALFOY?* 


	3. La Emboscada ¿Quién Es Lucius Malfoy?

**Esta es una historia basada un poco en una pelicula que vi en la television. (no me acuerdo el nombre de la pelicula.) Espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gusto.  
  
Ya sabes eso de que los personajes no son mios, son de J.K.Rowling...bla,bla,bla y más bla,bla,bla. Solo los personajes que yo invente son mios, solo mios, y enteramente MIOS!!!.. si alguien los quiere usar solo digamelo. (como el caso de Susan March, que aparece en casi todas las historias y ya no se quien la creó... y si alguien sabe, digamelo por fa que me gusta ese personaje n.n)  
  
"La Emboscada, ¿Quién es Lucius Malfoy?"  
  
Escuchas eso, Sirius?- preguntó James.  
  
Él paró oreja pero no pudo escuchar nada.  
  
Nada, no escucho nada.  
  
Exactamente. Todo está muy silencioso.  
  
James detuvo a todos y pidió que guardaran silencio con un dedo. Lily se asomó por la ventana del carruaje y vio a todos muy callados.  
  
Entra, Lily. Puede ser peligroso.- Dijo Louse.  
  
Pero antes de que Lily entrara se escuchó el grito de varias personas.  
  
¡UNA EMBOSCADA!- gritó James.  
  
Lily vio que varias personas iban bajando por una colina cercana a donde estaban ellos. Eran al menos unas veinte personas. Osea que James, Sirius, Petter, Franck Remus, Sir Montague y Katty contra veinte personas... por que la guardia que había mandado el Rey Notts había huido  
  
Una emboscada... OH Dios mío, que nada nos pase.- dijo Louse.  
  
Lo mejor será quedaros aquí adentro, Princesa. Va a comenzaran una pelea de hechizos, y pueden daros. Yo y Sir Snape las protegeremos- dijo Sir Fletcher.  
  
¿¡YO!?- dijo Snape temeroso.- Yo solo protejo mi pellejo.- dijo.  
  
De un segundo para otro salió del carruaje y se hecho a correr por donde no venían personas. Tanto Lily, como Louse se veían sorprendidas, pero sir Flether no.  
  
Sabia que era un pobre diablo, y perdón por la expresión Milady.  
  
Lily asintió.  
  
Afuera del carruaje, todos estaban muy nerviosos, estaban a unos veinte metros de ellos y venían corriendo. Sirius miró a James para esperar su respuesta.  
  
James podía ordenar una retirada o pelear. Veinte contra siete... podría si a cada uno le tocara de 2.857... tenían que pelear, todos estaban capacitados para pelear, hasta Katty según le dijo Sir Montague.  
  
A PELEAR- ordeno James.  
  
SI!.- gritó entusiasmado Sirius, mandó un hechizo de levitación a un hombre que venía.- Escuchad Remie, ah que derroto más que tu.  
  
Veremos eso, Paddy.- Contesto Remus al lanzar un hechizo de desarme.- Pero recordareis que yo te ganó en duelos.  
  
Solo por que no quiero que comencéis a llorar.- y guiñó el ojo, Sirius.  
  
Katty sonrió ante ese comentario. Se le hacían muy graciosos aquellos hombres discípulos de su padre. Siempre que iban a entrenar con su padre, ella los veía de lejos, y sobre todo al buen joven Remus John Lupin por el que sentía simpatía.  
  
Katty pon atención.- dijo celoso Sir Montague al ver que su hija miraba divertida a los dos amigos.  
  
Si, tío.- dijo sería y comenzó a mandar hechizos.  
  
Franck hizo que uno se desmayara y se acerco a él a quitarle un sombrero café de plumas verdes, rosas y moradas, horrible la combinación. Sonrió al verlo y rápido pensó en algo para molestar a su buen amigo Remus "tranquilo" Lupin.  
  
Hey, Remie, - le aventó el sombrero cuando el mencionado escucho su nombre en diminutivo.- creo que este magnifico sombrero se vera hermoso en vuestra cabeza.- Remus lo agarro y lo miró horrorizado.- Si, se ve que te encanta.  
  
No me pondré este sombrero.- dijo al tiempo que por poco lo alcanza un rayo si no fuera por que Katty lanzó otro y logro dirigirlo a otro lugar.  
  
Creo que luciría bien en vosotros, Sir Lupin- dijo Katty con una sonrisa, después se dio media vuelta y continuó peleando.  
  
Franck sonrió al ver la cara que tenía Remus; con una tonta sonrisa y poniéndose el sombrero.  
  
Snape iba corriendo para salvar su vida. Estaba algo cansado, pero todavía escuchaba los gritos de la batalla, así que quiso correr más. Volteó para ver si veía a alguien que lo siguiera cuando alguien lo detuvo por la capa.  
  
¿a dónde vais, Sir Snape?  
  
Él se callo, pero comenzó a gatear temiendo acertar a saber de quien era la voz. Cuando se pudo levantar, temblando del miedo, rápido volteó para ver si se equivocaba... y no lo hizo.  
  
Parado debajo de un gran árbol seco, con sus ojos azul frío y su boca en un desagradable ángulo como si oliera algo desagradable. Su bastón negro donde guardaba su varita, lo llevaba en la mano y con él estaba apuntando a Snape.  
  
En pocas palabras se podía decir que, ese hombre, era la viva encarnación del demonios más fiel de lucifer.  
  
Lu... cius.- dijo temblando, Snape.  
  
Sir Malfoy para vos, Sir Snape.  
  
Snape tenía miedo en la sangre. Por todos los maleantes era conocido que a Sir Lucius Malfoy Id Scariotte le debían de tener miedo.  
  
¿Esta la princesa Lilian en el carruaje, verdad?- preguntó Sir Malfoy.  
  
Aja...  
  
Y me imagino que también estará la fortuna del rey junto con ella.  
  
Si... toda.  
  
Y supongo que toda la guardia del Rey Notts salió corriendo cuando vieron a mis hombres. A pesar que solo mandé a veinte.  
  
Cierto... son unos cobardes.  
  
Malfoy miró a Snape enojado.  
  
¿Y qué no corristeis para salvar tu vida?- preguntó Malfoy al momento que al menos cincuenta hombres salían de entre los árboles.- Vallan a traedme el tesoro real, y a la princesa Lilian sana y salva.  
  
Snape sonrió aliviado al ver que nada le iba a pasar.  
  
Y no te alegréis demasiado... tu vendrás conmigo.  
  
Malfoy sonrió malignamente mientras todos sus hombres se retiraban excepto dos, que tomarón a Snape y se lo llevaron aunque este gritaba que lo liberaran.  
  
Pronto, Milady... Pronto no será de nadie, más que mía.- sonrió malignamente el rubio.  
  
Lily y Louse estaban abrazadas dentro de la carroza, Sir Fletcher estaba con la varita afuera dirigida a la puerta por si alguien entraba.  
  
De repente se abrió la puerta y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sir Fletcher ya había lanzado un hechizo. Lo que no había visto era que fue Sirius a quien se lo envió.  
  
¡Sirius!- dijo asustada Louse y se bajó a ver si le pasaba algo.  
  
Lily bajó con la ayuda de Sir Fletcher y vio que solo quedaban unos cuantos hombres inconscientes, los demás habían huido. ¡Habían ganado!  
  
Sonrió plenamente. Vio a James a unos pasos de ella y fue a abrazarlo de lo feliz que estaba. James se sorprendió por esto y se puso rojo, pero nadie lo vio, pues todos estaba asegurando con sogas a los bandoleros que quedaron inconscientes, bueno, todos excepto Sir Fletcher, que ya se olía algo.  
  
Louse llegó con Sirius cuando él se estaba parando.  
  
¿Te encuentras bien?  
  
Si- pero al ver lo preocupada que estaba Louse cambió su respuesta.- No, no se. Me duele mucho la cabeza.- se talló la cabeza y miró a Louse para ver que hacía.  
  
Oh, pobre Sirius.- dijo ella y lo abrazó.  
  
Sirius se refugió contento en los brazos de Louse, en especial en su pecho... muy serca... demasiado... y eso lo notó Louse.  
  
PLAF  
  
Una cachetada directa a Sirius.  
  
Sabia que contigo nada serio, yo que me preocupo y tu.... PERVERTIDO.- se levantó enojada y se fue hacía Lily.  
  
Sirius solo se sobo el cachete. Le dolía mucho, y tenía la mano marcada de Louse en él. Pero valió la pena estar tan cerca de Louse.  
  
Mala suerte, compañero.- dijo Remus sonriendo.  
  
Después de un rato de estar abrazados, Lily entendió lo que estaba haciendo y se separo apenada.  
  
Perdon... pero la alegria.- dijo con la mirada baja.  
  
Si, su majestad.. la entiendo.- James miraba al cielo y guiñó un ojo a Dios. Un leve "gracias" murmuro que no fue escuchado por Lily.  
  
¡James! Acabamos con los malos.- dijo feliz Peter saliendo de una piedra donde se había escondido.  
  
Si, Wormtail, ya no hay más de que preocupáis.- dijo Franck feliz.  
  
En ese momento de la colina donde habían salido los veintes, salieron al menos cincuenta más. Eran todos hombres y comenzaron a lanzar hechizos.  
  
REPLIÉGUENSE.- gritó James al ver que eran demasiados para ellos, pues ya andaban un poco cansados.- Abandonen todo, debemos de ir al sur.- dijo lo suficiente alto para que lo escucharan.  
  
Tomó a Lily y la puso detrás de un árbol pues los hechizos pasaban peligrosos.  
  
Debe de corre, princesa.  
  
Llámadme Lily... y no voy a dejar el tesoro real aquí...  
  
Pero...¿qué?- dijo James enojado, un hechizo dio al árbol, así que se tuvieron que cambiar de árbol.- Vamonos de aquí, Princesa.  
  
No, ya os dije... no me iré sin el tesoro, y llamadme Lily.  
  
¿Qué de importante tiene la riqueza, si no se puede disfrutar en vida?  
  
Entiende, es la riqueza de todo el pueblo... debo de llevarla.  
  
Lily miró a James suplicante, y ante esa mirada, él no pudo rechazar lo que pedía Lily.  
  
Quédese aquí.  
  
James vio que todos ya se habían ido, y que a unos veinte metros estaban los bandoleros, y al momento de verlo solo, comenzaron a enviarle hechizos.  
  
Él puso un escudo, corrió lo más rápido que pudo a donde tenían el tesoro junto con unos caballos, noto que al menos trece personas lo habían acorralado.  
  
Hola niño guapo, creó que esta vez eres nuestro.  
  
Algo que James no podía soportar era que un hombre le dijera cosas como niño guapo, o precioso... era homo fóbico. Claro, eso no lo sabía ese hombre, por que si no, nunca le hubiera dicho eso.  
  
¿Cómo me llamaste?- dijo temblando de rabia.  
  
Niño bonito, que te pasa lindura, tu mamí nunca te dijo cosas bonitas, por que...  
  
Ya no pudo decir más por que James le mando un hechizo y este comenzó a eructar babosas. Al segundo siguiente un destelló de luz blanca hizo que todos se cegaran por unos segundos, a excepción de James que había cerrado los ojos en el instante exacto que hacía su hechizo.  
  
Tomó las riendas del caballo y quitando a las personas con hechizos, logró llegar hasta el árbol donde estaba Lily. Unos cuantos comenzaban a ver, pero no distinguieron que James tomó a Lily por la cintura, la puso detrás de él y comenzaron a cabalgar. (Bajadme, idiota, no veis que yo no se cabalgar, me voy a caer)  
  
Y así, con una Lily replicando por que la bajaran, unos medios encandilados bandoleros, un grupo desintegrado esperando hallarse al sur, y una gran aventura por delante, es como se veía el destino de estos jóvenes.  
  
FIN DEL CHAPTER.  
  
Perdón por tanta tardanza, pero es que en realidad no podía escribir por tanta tarea... por cierto, que quede claro, en el pasado solo conteste poco reviews por el tiempo... no es que no lea todos, los leo y con gusto. Muchas gracias los reviews a: **

** Maxie-chan, Syringen, argie, Andreina, Pao Bloom, Ayumi Miyano, Lily Posesa, Anglik Djilah, Norma, Lamister, Janadetroya y Ayumi o HaRu  
  
Qué tal esté capitulo. Esta un poco corto, pero es que me exprimi el cerebro para no contar más de lo que tenía que contar, pero en el próximo chapter les prometo vendran muuuuuchas explicaciones. Y lo voy a subir pronto por que ya estoy de vacaciones!!!!  
  
El próximo capitulo se llama  
  
"La Casa De Louse... Digo, De La Colina"  
  
El próximo chapter estará chistoso, y verán por que el nombre del titulo... algo tiene que ver Sirius en eso. Un pequeño adelanto.  
**

****

**  
-Se que a veces parece una princesa caprichosa- sonrió mientras miraba a Lily con ternura.- pero en realidad es una gran persona... aceptó casarse con el Rey Notts para que su pueblo no sufriera. **

** James miró a Lily dormida, luego a Louse. **

**-Es por eso que quiso el tesoro... por que es lo único que les queda, verdad?- ella asintió.**

**- Todo se perdió en la guerra de Fulmirture... el barco que se hundió. **

**- Exacto. Aunque le diré... si fuera por ella, se perfectamente con quien le gustaría casarse.- miró a James a los ojos y asintió. Él se puso rojo.**

****

**Que tal? Va a estar muy bien el próximo chapter, y les juro que va a estar muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy largo. Y aparte, les pondré algo de Remus, de Frank atormentando a Remus y un poco de los celos de Sir Montague. Y por que no, a mi favorito, Sirius Black al intentar ligar con la princesa Lily.  
  
Todo esto y más en el próximo Chapter, no se lo pierdan, esten pendientes.  
  
CONTESTACI"N DE LOS REVIEWS **

**_ Pao Bloom: _Perdoname por fa, yo no quise hacerte enojar, no es que no lea los demas reviews, ni que los tenga aparte, es k simplemente no tenía mucho tiempo y pues conteste algunos reviews... no vuelve a pasar, te lo prometo.**

****

** _Janadetroya: _Bueno... respecto a tus preguntas... la primera de "Como que James va a hacer feliz a Lily?" se va a contestar en el proximo capitulo. La segtunda de "Que tan malo es el Rey Notts?" Digamos que es un tipo maestro Roshi (Dragon Ball) x lo pervertido, pero es asquerosamente rico. Y la última pregunta de si "Sirius tiene algo que ver con Louse?" Hay que decir que Sirius coquetea con Katty y con Lily al igual que con Luose... así que no se sabe mucho de esto. n.n**

****

** _Lamistee: _Gracias por las felicitaciones... es un honor que leas mis fics, x k yo leo los tuyos y me encantan. **

****

**_Ayumi o HaRu_: Oye, que apodo más raro... me debes de decir que significa... gracias por el review y espero que me sigas enviando. (=D **

****

****

** dejen revies por fa**


	4. La Casa De La Louse Digo, De La Colina

Esta es una historia basada un poco en una película que vi en la televisión. (no me acuerdo el nombre de la película.) Espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gusto.

Ya sabes eso de que los personajes no son míos, son de J.K.Rowling...bla,bla,bla y más bla,bla,bla. Solo los personajes que yo invente son míos, solo míos, y enteramente MIOS!!!.. si alguien los quiere usar solo dígamelo. (como el caso de Susan March, que aparece en casi todas las historias y ya no se quien la creó... y si alguien sabe, dígamelo por fa que me gusta ese personaje n.n)

"La Casa De Louse... Digo, De La Colina" 

¡Bajadme ahora!- rugió Lily enfurecida de cómo James la había obligado a cabalgar aunque ella no sabía.- ¿Eres un tonto o que? Una princesa no cabalga, ¿entendéis?, NO cabalga. No es apropiado para una. Casi me caía y me pude haber roto algo. Sabes lo que es tener que estar en cama varios meses para que me recupere... no, de seguro no sabéis, tu eres un hombre rudo y no comprendéis que a una mujer se le debe de tratar con delicadeza. Que vas a saber, si tan solo sois un capitán de pacotilla, yo no se por que acepté a que fueras el capitán si a penas sois un criollo. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿18, 19?

Tengo 21 y tan solo le salvaba la vida, mi lady- dijo James enfadado de las replicas de Lily durante los pasados veinte minutos que vinieron cabalgando.- Y se perfectamente lo que es romperse un hueso, soy capitán y voy a guerras.- murmuró.

¡21! Pero si tan solo sois tres años mayor que yo.- dijo ella.

Lily iba a seguir replicando acerca de James, pero al ver su cara de enfado, decidió callar. A veces ella era tan rara, pero así era. Había comenzado a replicar cuando notó que ella lo estaba abrazando, y para que James no descubriera que se había sonrojado o que le gustaba estar cerca de él, Lily comenzó a enojarse de todo.

Muchos no podían entender a Lily, solo sus padres y Louse la entendían perfectamente. La conocían y sabían desde hace mucho tiempo que a ella le interesaba el joven capitán James Potter. Desde hace tanto tiempo que no se sabía con exactitud cuando le había comenzado a gustar, pero Lily si lo recordaba, como si hubiese sido ayer mismo.

Ella estaba en el bosque, serca del palacio. Tenía siete años cuando todo sucedió...

Ya vamos a llegar, Princesa, así que podéis dejar de quejarse.- dijo James interrumpiendo el pensamiento de Lily.

Lily no respondió por que no se quería enojar con James. Sentía algo especial por él.

Ella levantó la vista y vio que a unos cien metros de ellos estaba una casa pequeña con una diminuta chimenea. Era muy vieja, y apenas se sostenía. Un gran árbol de naranjas estaba al lado de la casa, y le daba mucha sombra. Lo que Lily intuyó que la casa era muy fría.

¿Ahí nos quedaremos esta noche? – dijo, pues comenzaba a oscurecer.

Sip.- dijo el sonriendo.- La casa de la colina, es una base secreta del ejercito del reino. Cuando nos separamos, aquí nos vemos si estamos en esta área... Espero que todavía allá comida y medicinas.- miró su hombro.

Lily la miró y no se le hizo una gran base secreta. Era... horrible. Prefería su castillo, caliente, cómodo... pero era todo lo que tenía y se tenía que conformar.

Los dos llegaron, y James se bajó del caballo tratando de no poner nervioso al caballo y que no se cayera Lily. Después ayudo a bajar a Lily () que era muy torpe para eso de bajarse.

Lily se resbaló pero James la alcanzó a agarrar sosteniéndola muy cerca de él. Los dos se quedaron paralizados sintiendo la respiración tan cercana el uno del otro. Rápido se separaron muy sonrojados.

Ya debió de haber llegado alguien.- dijo James tomando al caballo y amarrándolo, con una mano, afuera de la casa, junto al árbol.

No, no. El tesoro real debe estar adentro, bien protegido de lo ladrones.- dijo Lily mirando la casa de arriba abajo y negando.

No, princesa... El tesoro se queda afuera.- dijo James arto de todas las boberías de Lily y tomando su hombro que le dolía mucho.- Yo no cargaré el tesoro, lo estaremos vigilando por la noche.

James comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta, pero Lily se interpuso en el camino.

Eh dicho que el tesoro se va adentro, y es la última palabra.- dijo cruzada de manos.

Pues lo cargaran vuestras manos,- dijo James enojado.- por que un hechizo le pegó a mi hombro y esta sangrando.

Hasta ese entonces, Lily se dio cuenta que James tenía sangre en su hombro izquierdo. Se llevó la mano a la boca y con eso quedó callada. Él notó eso y sonrió.

"Hasta que se calla" pensó.

Princesa, me alegra que nada le haya pasado.- dijo Sir Montague que estaba en la puerta de la entrada. Sonrió a ella y después miró a James.- Hay unas vendas para esa herida, James. Solo esta mi sobrina, yo, y ahora, ustedes.

Gracias, Sir Monntague.- dijo James.

Lily entró a la casa seguida de James. La casa no estaba tan mal, después de todo. Por dentro, era una cabaña con madera fina, una sala con chimenea grande, una cocina y en la segunda planta había alrededor de doce cuartos.

Tiene un hechizo para que se vea más chica y descuidada.- dijo Katty a Lily al ver la cara de sorpresa de ella.

Katty estaba echando leña el fuego. Su cara estaba sucia, y su ropa rasgada, pero a pesar de eso, Lily notó que era muy bonita. Tenía el cabello negro, con unos ojos azules eléctrico, algo poco común. Se parecía a Sir Montague.

Pero esos ojos... Lily sabía quien era Katty... ya la conocía de antes.

¿Sois pariente de Sir Montague?- preguntó Lily acercándose a Katty para hacer platica mientras que James y Sir Montague subían a curar las heridas del capitán.

Si, Milady. Es mi tío, el único pariente vivo que me queda.- dijo esto muy seca, así que Lily ya no insistió en eso.

Te llamáis Katherin, verdad?

Katty, prefiero.- indicó ella.

¿Cuántos años teneis?

Diecinueve.

Lily sonrió. Tal vez Katty le podría decir más de James.

¿Desde hace cuanto conocéis al capitán Potter?

Desde que tengo memoria. De pequeña jugaba con él, pero cuando fuimos creciendo, nos alejamos. Yo fui a vivir con unas monjas, hace poco regresé con mi tío.

Y dime... ¿No os interesa el capitán Potter?- preguntó acercándose para que no la escucharan.

Aunque Sir Montague y James estaban en el segundo piso tratando la herida de James, Lily no quería que se viera que estaba interesada en saber de la vida de James.

¿Si me interesa, como hombre?- preguntó Katty. Lily asintió.- No, definitivamente no.

Lily se alivio por eso. Katty dejó de echar la leña, se levantó, y estando cerca de Lily le susurró.

Pero se a quien SI le interesa como hombre...- hizo una reverencia y dijo.- Con permiso, princesa.

Lily se quedó helada. ¡Tanto se notaba! No podía creerlo. Debería de ser más seca con James, aunque le costara trabajo.

Maldición.- dijo en susurro, pero bien escuchado por Katty que sonrió.

James procuraba no gritar mientras que Sir Montague le ponía un liquido para desinfectar la herida. Le dolía mucho, pero no iba a gritar, ¿Qué pensaría la princesa de él?

Aunque en esos momentos no le importaba tanto, no creía que la princesa viera las cosas tan superficialmente. ¿Querer llevarse el tesoro? ¡ Nadie, con sus cinco sentidos en orden, preferiría el dinero a la vida! Nadie, excepto la princesa Lily.

¿Cómo os hicisteis esto, James? Sois un buen combatiente en duelos, nunca te habéis lastimado.

No fue nada...- murmuró.

Estaba mirando al piso. No quería decirle a Sir Montague que estaba decepcionado de Lily.

En cambio, Sir montague ya se las olía, era viejo pero no lo hacían tonto. Terminó de ponerle el líquido a James y lo comenzó a vendar.

Sois el mejor de mis alumnos,- James sonrió.- y sé que esto te lo hicisteis batiéndote a duelos con muchos bandidos. ¿Qué paso allá?

James miró al techo y dejo escapara un suspiro.

La princesa no se quiso ir si no era con el tesoro. Había al menos cincuenta personas... Me lanzaron varios hechizos y me dieron. Pero al final los derrote.

Que bien que recuperasteis el tesoro.- dijo Sir Montague levantándose.

Se dirigió a una mesa y dejo las vendas y el líquido.

Es el tesoro real, no cualquier dinero, si no el del pueblo. La princesa lo tenía que defender.- levantó la cara y dijo.- Ya llegaron los demás.

James miró extraño a Sir Montague. Él sabía que algo extraño se estaba llevando a cabo en ese viaje. ¿Qué Sir Montague le dijera que estaba bien recuperar un tesoro a pesar que se pudo perder una vida?

James lo sabía desde que lo pusieron como capitán, por que... ¿Quién en su sano juicio pondría a un joven inexperto de 21 años a ser el capitán de una guardia que lleva a nada más y nada menos que la princesa? Sabía que ahí pasaba algo, y lo iba a descubrir.

¿Bajas?- preguntó Sir Montague en la puerta del cuarto.

Si, claro. En un momento.

Sir Montague bajó, mientras que James se apretaba un poco más las vendas. Debía descubrir que pasaba, y sabía quien le podía decir eso...

Katty, cura esa herida de Lady Louse.- dijo Sir Montague al bajar por las escaleras y ver a Louse.- Ya están aquí todos?

No, falta Remus y Franck.- dijo Sirius.

El traía una mano marcada en la cara. Sir Montague lo miro y luego a Louse. Como ninguno de los dos le quiso dar explicaciones vio a Peter. Este bajo la cabeza y dijo muy rápido.

Es que Sirius le dijo a Louse que la casa de la colina era la casa de Louse... por... por...

CALLATE, PEQUEÑA RATA- gritó enojada Louse

Es grito aturdió a Lily que estaba al lado de Louse. Cuando ella se dio cuenta se sonrojo al haber perdido la cordura de esa forma.

Perdon.- dijo apenada.

¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó James bajando.- ¿Quién esta hablando de Wormtail?

Gracioso, James.- dijo Peter. (N/A: Cada que decían rata, siempre se referían a Peter)

James vio que ya habían llegado Sirius, Peter y Louse. El primero con una mano marcada en el cachete. James lo miró con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza, pero Sirius solo le dijo que después con señas.

Bien, será mejor que le vende esa herida.- dijo muy cortante Katty a Louse.- Seguidme por favor.- y se fueron las dos hacía arriba seguidas de Lily.

James vio que Louse estaba sangrando de su muñeca, y ahora si decidió preguntarle a Sirius que pasaba.

Sirius Black, ¿Qué pasó cuando os separaste?- preguntó James preocupado.

Bueno...- dijo Sirius.- Cuando nos separamos Peter, Louse y yo nos fuimos por un camino de terracería. Tuvimos suerte, por que nadie nos siguió...

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y todos voltearon con varita en mano apuntando a los tres hombres que estaban en la puerta.

Ok, bajen eso que somos nosotros.- dijo la voz de Franck.

Franck?- dijo Peter

Y yo estoy aquí!

Remus? – Dijo Sirius.

Pero no bajaron las varitas, se quedaron viendo al tercer hombre. Tenía los ojos azules y el cabello castaño. Tenía sus facciones muy finas y delicadas y daba la impresión que era mujer.

Franck, al ver las miradas de todos a aquel individuo dijo.

Él es Richard, lo encontramos en el camino. Huía también de los bandidos, lo tenían como prisionero.

Richard miro a todos un poco desconfiado, al igual que los demás a él. Pero al final bajaron las varitas. Franck y Remus pasaron y saludaron a sus amigos, pero Richard se quedó en un rincón.

James vio que tenía los brazos con moretes, las muñecas moradas y estaba muy delgado.

Oye tu, Richard. ¿Ya comiste?- preguntó Franck, él negó.- entonces ven, toma un poco de pan.

Se acerco y tomó el pan y comenzó a comer de poco en poco. Sir Montague lo estaba viendo de cerca e inmediatamente descubrió quien era, pero prefirió callar para luego hablar con "Richard".

Así que... ¿Te tenían preso, Richard?.- preguntó James.

Todos voltearon a ver al joven que lucia como de dieciséis años.

Eh... cof, cof... si, me tenían preso.- dijo él con una voz fuerte.

Entonces nos puedes decir como cuantos hombres son.- dijo James muy serio.- Se que nos van a estar buscando toda la noche y creo que nos van a encontrar al amanecer, así que lo único que podemos hacer es perfeccionar un plan para derrotaros, pero ocupo saber de cuantos hablamos.

Hubo un silencio en la habitación, Richard se quedo pensativo unos segundos y después respondió.

Deben de ser al menos cien personas, pero ninguno sabe utilizar bien la magia, con trabajo saben hacer un _Wingardium leviosa _(N/A: Así se escribe, no? ¿0.o? Díganme, por fa) Por eso es que atacan de varios.

Cien... bien podemos con ellos.- dijo sonriente James y mirando a sus amigos.- Somos seis capacitados caballeros que son expertos en hechizos y una dama que pelea como leona.- Sir Montague sonrió por como hablaban de su hija.

¡Yo también se pelear!- dijo Richard sonriente.

Todos lo miraron. Era cierto que tenía moretes y las muñecas moradas, seguramente por la soga con la que lo tenían atado, estaba flaco y no se veía muy sano que digamos, pero la sonrisa de Richard mostraba unas inmensas ganas de pelear, así que no se negó James.

Esta bien, Richard... vas a poder pelear.

¡ALICE!

Todos se voltearon a ver y vieron que en las escaleras estaban las chicas, y la que había gritado era Lily.

¿Perdón? – preguntó Sirius viendo a Lily.- ¿Quién es Alice?

Lily se quedó muda.

No... nadie... yo solo... nada. Estaba hablando con las damas, si no os importa no debo de daros explicaciones.- dijo cortantemente Lily y fue a sentarse.

Katty y Louse se voltearon a ver con cara de "WHAT?" pero siguieron a Lily y se sentaron al lado de ella, cosa que extrañó a todos, pues Katty siempre estaba alejada de ellas dos... pero así son las mujeres.

Bien.... ¿Quién es el chico? .- preguntó Lily mirando a Richard muy seria.

Él es Richard, Milady.- lo presentó Franck.- Lo tenían prisionero y lo salvamos.

Mejor dicho, lo salvó Franck, por que él hizo casi todo.- dijo Remus.

Exacto.- dijo Richard, pero comenzó a toser.- Creo que ando un poco mal de la garganta.

Todos lo miraron extraños, excepto Sir Montague.

Oh, yo se que la princesa sabe hacer un buen té para esas molestias en la garganta.- dijo Sir Montague.

¿Lily hacer algo? Eso si que era una sorpresa para James... aunque, no debía de subestimar a Lily, se veía que no era una princesa tonta, sería caprichosa, peor no tonta.

Exacto...- dijo la pelirroja.- Yo no soy una inútil, se hacer muchas cosas.- dijo parándose.

Louse la miró extrañada, sabía que a Lily se le quemaba hasta el agua, pero no dijo nada.

Acompañadme, Richard, yo os daré un té.

Richard se fue ocn la princesa hacía la cocina, Katty y Louse la iban a seguir, pero Sir Montague las detuvo.

Ustedes dos, señoritas, por favor arreglen unos cuartos para pasar la noche.- miró a los chicos.- Ocupamos más fuego, tres de ustedes vallan por él.

Todos obedecieron a lo que decía Sir Montague.

Y creí que yo era le capitán.- dijo sonriente James.

Así que Katty y Louse estaban en la segunda planta arreglando cuartos, Peter, Franck y Remus habían ido a buscar madera, Lily y Richard estaban en la cocina, así que Sir Montague, James y Sirius comenzaron con el plan.

------------------------

En la cocina

¡Eres una tonta! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? ¿Sabes como han estado tus padres estas últimas semanas? No, de seguro no lo sabes. ¡Pues yo si! Llorando desconsolada, tu madre. Tu padre ya no sabe ni que hacer para encontrarte. ¡Tus hermanos! ¡Hasta hay una recompensa por quien te lleve sana y salva!... Y otra por quien lleve tu cuerpo, al menos.

No te enojes conmigo, por favor.

¿Qué no me enoje? ¿QUÉ NO ME ENOJE?

Lily caminaba de un lado al otro de la habitación tratando de calmarse.

Mira, se que hice mal, y juro que ya pague.- dijo la chica.- En realidad.

Pero no has aprendido la lección.- dijo Lily.

¡Claro que la aprendí!

Entonces, ¿Por qué sigues diciendo que eres Richard cuando eres Alice Ianovik Butckerham?

Alice bajo la mirada.

Por que... hubo una leve confusión y pensaron que era un chico por mi ropa.- miró a Lily y dijo.- Mira, eran dos hombres que no conocía, si decía que era mujer tal vez algo me hicieran.

Lily entendió ese punto. Ella tampoco les hubiera dicho a dos hombres extraños que era una mujer indefensa en medio de un bosque después de que la habían encarcelado por varias semanas.

Lily se sentó en una silla de la cocina. Alice estaba sentada en la mesa.

Y por que esa manía de vestirte de hombre... acaso tu?

No, no soy eso.- dijo Alice apurada.- A mi me gustan los hombres.- miró el techo y continuo.- Solo que siempre viví la sombra de mis hermanos... Nunca sobresalí mucho por ser mujer. Es por eso que me escapaba, me vestía de hombre y peleaba contra los hombres de mi pueblo.

Princesa caprichosa.- murmuró Lily sonriendo.

¡No es un capricho!.- dijo Alice saltando de la mesa al piso. Miró a Lily con el ceño fruncido.- Yo soy muy buena en los duelos, eh practicado mucho.

Alice o Richard, como todos pensaban que se llamaba a excepción de dos personas, era una chica muy delgada y con el cabello corto como de hombre, nunca se maquillaba y siempre andaba con ropa muy apretada para que se le marcara el cuerpo que tenía.

No es que tuviera un buen cuerpo, si no lo contrario. Su madre siempre la tenía con vestidos pegados y poniéndole relleno en todos lados. Eso era por que Alice era muy delgado, eso quería decir que estaba casi plana, y dio casi por que al parecer llegó tarde a la repartición de bubis... por que estaba en primera fila en la de trasero.

No era una chica fea, por el contrario, era muy bonita. Pero al parecer estar tres semanas sin limpiarse la cara, la hacían ver muy sucia y cero femenina.

Tal vez por eso y por que traía una ropa que le escondía el poco busto que tenía, Frank y Remus pensaron que era un chico, y no una chica. Y como ella no les dijo la verdad, ahora todos pensaban que ella, era él. Claro, todos menos Sir Montague que la conocía desde pequeña y siempre la reconocía.

Sir Montague me enseñó a pelear. Él supo quien era yo cuando me fui a inscribir a su escuela de pelea... y me aceptó. Él sabe que no importa si eres mujer, tienes dos manos y dos pies para hacer lo mismo que un hombre.

Cierto, yo no tengo nada contra que las mujeres sepan luchar. Yo se me unos hechizos, no lo puedo negar.- Lily sonrió.- Los aprendí al estar de contrabando en una clase de duelo.

Las dos sonrieron. Dos princesas caprichosas en un mismo lugar. Lily queriendo salvar a su pueblo sin importarle que ella fuera infeliz. Alice queriendo sobresalir de entre sus hermanos para que los demás la vieran. Caprichos, al fin y al cabo. Por que las dos pudieran ser feliz y lograr su prometido de formas más fáciles.

Pero... ¿Les vas a decir a los demás que soy la princesa Alice?

Claro que si.- dijo Lily.- ¿Por qué no?

Por que cuando lo sepan... cuando sepan que soy la princesa Alice Ianovik Butckerham, del pueblo vecino al tuyo, no me van a dejar combatir.

Lily vió la mirada de Alice. Había hecho tanto por estar en una pelea... peor si algo le pasaba iba a ser responsabilidad de Lily... ¡Al demonio todo eso! Cuando iba Alice a cumplir su sueño, su capricho... nunca.

Si, la iba a ayudar.

Esta bien... no voy a decir nada.- Alice gritó de emoción, pero luego se tapó la boca con las dos manos y fue a abrazar a Lily.- Pero sabes... trata de hablar más como hombre, eso de tener tos no te queda.

Alice sonrió. Lily se levantó y estaba a punto de salir de la cocina, cuando Alice se acordo de algo.

Feu, espera.- Alice le deía Feu a Lily, como sus padres le solían decir, cosa que puso un poco melancólica a Lily.- Feu... ese chico que me trajo... que me rescato...

¿Frank?

Si, Frank.- dijo sonrojada y mirando al piso, al parecer estaba buscando valor, y lo encontró. Miró los ojos de Lily y dijo.- ¿Tiene novia o algo así?

Lily sonrió. Frank era muy guapo, un galanaso junto a Sirius Black. De seguro tenía a más de una bajo sus pies, y en esos pies calló la princesa Alice, la chica menos femenina que Lily conocía y la cual nunca se había enamorado.

No la podía culpar de enamorarse así... ella había hecho lo mismo con James. Y si podía ayudar a Alice que no terminara como ella, todo estaría muy bien.

No se... pero lo voy a investigar.

Gracias.

Ese chico, Richard. Yo digo que tiene algo raro.- dijo por quinta vez Franck mientras recogían madera.- No se... como si escondiera algo.

Por eso eres tan amable con él...- dijo Remus sonriendo.- Creo que debemos de preocuparnos por tus nuevas tentaciones.

Frank se puso rojo. No era intención de él, pero cada que estaba cerca de ese chico "Richard" el se volvía muy amable con él. No era algo que quería, sino que simplemente... pasaba.

Yo no soy gay.- dijo Frank.

¿Quién dijo que lo eras?- sonrió Remus de nuevo.

¿En realidad te gusta ese chico?- preguntó Peter asombrado.

Claro que no, tarado.- dijo enojado Frank.- Remus solo esta bromeando.

Exacto,- se acerco a Frank y le dio un leve empujón con el brazo.- yo sé que Franky es un hombre, verdad?

Si.- aseguro Frank.

Pero para sus adentros se preocupo un poco... en realidad algo tenía ese chico que no dejaba de pensar en él... pero en buen plan.

Así que este va a ser el plan, verdad?- dijo Sirius mirando a ambos lados de la mesa donde estaban James y Sir Montague.

Si... es lo mejor que tenemos.

Entonces, preparéis las cosas...- dijo James.- Tenemos un plan que realizar.

La luna estaba menguando a punto de desaparecer. Un hombre la miraba meditando. ¿Cómo algo tan hermoso le producía ese miedo?

"Oh, vamos Remus, contrólate... no puedes temerle siempre miedo a la luna."

Los únicos que sabían de su problema eran sus amigos, que siempre lo apoyaron. Les debía mucho...

En que pensáis, joven Lupin?

Remus miró a su lado, era Katty la que le había hablado.

En nada importante...- miró la ventana por donde veía la luna.- hermosa... la luna es realmente hermosa.

Exacto... pero me da miedo, a veces.- dijo ella mirando la luna también.

Remus la observó extrañado.

¿Por qué?

Por que donde vivía antes, en el convento, teníamos a varios hombres lobos.- Remus dio un resoplo.- La madre superior decía que ellos no tenían la culpa de su estado. Eran cinco, cuatro hombres y una mujer.

¿En un convento?- preguntó Remus todavía un poco exaltado por lo que le acababa de decir Katty.

Si,- ella lo miró.- Ellos cinco ayudaban en el convento, pero tres días al mes los llevábamos a las catacumbas y ahí los dejábamos toda la noche. Yo me hice amiga muy cercana de la mujer lobo. Una persona muy agradable.

¿No le tenéis miedo?

Oh, claro que si. Al principio si, me escondía de ellos.- Kelly sonrió.- Pero con el paso de los meses, descubrí que no eran enfermos a los que debemos de voltearles la cara. Están más enfermos las gentes que perseguidlos y colgarlos.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio. Remus sentía un poco de felicidad al saber que no todos le huían al saber que alguien era hombre lobo. Y sentía cierta curiosidad por conocer más personas con su mismo problema.

Aprendí muchas cosas de ellos... aparte que aprendí a saber quien es hombre lobo y quien no. - eso último dijo mirando a Remus que se quedó congelado, pero al ver la sonrisa de Katty se tranquilizó.- Tranquilo, tu secreto es bien guardado por mis labios.

¿Cuándo lo supisteís?.- pregunte.

Desde que regresé del convento y os veía en los entrenamientos.

¿Me veías en los entrenamientos?- preguntó dudoso

Si...- dijo sonrojándose y bajando la mirada.- Es un buen duelista, joven Lupin.

Dime, Remus, por favor.

Y vos decidme...

¡Katherin!

Los dos voltearon a ver de donde provenía la voz y descubrieron a Sir Montague. Katty volvió a su semblante serio y Remus se preocupo por hasta que parte de la conversación había escuchado Sir Montague.

Si, padr... tío.- dijo rápido.

Ocupas dormir.- dijo él.- Aparte quiero que cuides a la princesa, dormiréis con ella y con Louse.- miró a Remus.- Joven Lupin,

Señor...- hizo una reverencia.

Ocupo que se encarue de la guardia, no de hablar con mi sobrina.

Remus asintió. Katty se despidió de gesto y se retiró a la habitación de las chicas, pero volteó y sornio al ver la imagen: Remus sonriéndole un poco ruborizado y su padre, al lado del chico, con el ceño fruncido y celoso.

Katty sonrió con esa imagen en su cabeza y se fue sin volver a voltear.

Llegó al cuarto de las chicas y vio que ahí adentor estaba Sirius Black sonriendo con una de esas sonrisas "derrite corazones", Lily con otra sonrisa divertida y Louse con una sonrisa sonrojada.

Valla, todos estáis muy felices por aquí. ¿De qué me perdí?

De la fascinante historia de la casa de Louse.- dijo soltando una carcajada Lily, aunque fue golpeada por un zapato en la cabeza, ella siguió riendo.

Katty miró a Louse que tenía el otro zapato dispuesto a lanzarlo, pero esta vez se lo lanzó a Sirius. Ella se sorprendió de ocmo se trataba con Sirius, pero más cuando notó que a la princesa Lilian, le decia Lily y la trataba como una igual, ¡sabiendo que era una princesa!

Lily, ¿No os quedéis callar?

¿Casa de Louse?- pregunté.- ¿A qué os refriereis, princesa Lilian?

A que, si os fijaos bien, dulce señorita.- dijo Sirius acercándose a Katty.- Descubriréis que Louse tiene... como decirlo...

¡Un gran trasero!- corroboro Lily riéndose a carcajadas.

Exacto, Lily. Un gran trasero, por eso la casa de la COLinA es la casa de Louse.- terminó sonriendo.

Katty escuchó tod y no supo si reir o quedarse sería, así que hizo lo que creía era correcto, quedarse callada, pero no por mucho tiempo por que soltó una carcajada.

Casa de la colina... jajajajaja de Louse.

Katty estaba llorando de la risa al igual que Lily. Sirius veía contento por su comparación y Louse muy enojada.

Sirius Black, ¿queréis otra cachetada? Por que os aseguro que esta vez mi mano si se quedara plasmada para siempre.- dijo Louse.

No, mejor me retiro, pues ya llegó vuestra guardiana, Lady Katty.- dijo haciendo una reverencia y saliendo de la habitación.

Ese Black la pagara...- dijo enojada Louse. Escuchó la risa de Lily y se volteo a verla.- Callaos Lily... esto es penoso.

Oh, vamos, Louse. A legua se nota que estáis hechos el uno para el otro. ¡Te gusta Sirius Black!

Louse no dijo nada. Solo se puso roja y murmuro cosas incoherentes. Lily le aventó una almohada a Katty, que estaba muy seria, y esta se sorprendió de la familiaridad con lo que lo hizo Lily, como si la conociera de hace muchos años.

Oh, vamos Katty. ¿No crereís que soy una princesa caprichosa y amargada?

Al contrario.- dijo Louse tomando una almohada.- Es muy divertida y pegable.

¿Pegable?- preguntó Lily pero la respuesta de Louse fue darle un almohadaso.- Ah si, ¡pues toma!

Así se inició una guerra de almohadas de tres chicas. Katty pensó que tal vez había clasificado a la princesa como una niña boba, peor no era así. Lily, era una gran persona y lo único que deseaba era que la trataran como igual, y fue así como le comenzó a decir su nombre de pila: Lily.

Después de una fenomenal batalla de almohadas, una guerra de cosquillas y unas cuantas historias de terror, las chicas quedaron dormidas sin saber que su cuarto había quedado sin ponerle seguro.

Por ahí se coló una persona de aspecto cansado. Claro que iba a estar cansado, había perdido mucha sangre y no había comido bien... pero no le importaba si tan solo veía a su amada por unos segundos.

Se acercó y miró a la niña de sus ojos. Estaba dormida y se veía como un ángel. Su pelo le caía por la cara, así que él se lo retiro y sintió el suave tacto de su piel.

Ella se movió entre sueños y le tomó la mano. Él se puso nervioso, pero después se tranquilizo y muy cerca de su oído, para que solo ella le escuchara, susurro.

Te amo Lily... eres mi princesa.

Así que amáis a una princesa.

Él se volteó y vio que Louse lo miraba. Se retiró rápido de Lily y se puso totalmente rojo.

Si, la amo... pero no la puedo amar por que ya va a ser de otro hombre.

Louse se acerco a James y le sonrió. Luego fue junto a Lily y se sentó al borde de la cama.

Se que a veces parece una princesa caprichosa,- sonrió mientras miraba a Lily con ternura.- pero en realidad es una gran persona... aceptó casarse con el Rey Notts para que su pueblo no sufriera.

James miró a Lily dormida, luego a Louse.

Es por eso que quiso el tesoro... por que es lo único que les queda, verdad?- ella asintió.- Todo se perdió en la guerra de Fulmirture... el barco que se hundió.

Exacto. Aunque le diré... si fuera por ella, se perfectamente con quien le gustaría casarse.- miró a James a los ojos y asintió. Él se puso rojo.

Creo... creo que ya me tengo que ir... Buenas noches.

James se fue después de eso. Pero Louse no se durmió, si no que miró hacia donde estaba dormida Katty y dijo.

Esto es confidencial, Katty, no le digas a nadie lo que escuchaste ni lo que viste.

Si...- murmuro Katty que estaba despierta también.

Franck entró al cuarto donde dormía Richard. Lo iba a despertar pues ya le tocaba hacer guardia, peor se quedó viéndolo a la luz de la vela que tenía.

Era tan... había algo que le llamaba la atención de ese chico, y no sabía que era.

Decidió despejar eso de su mente y despertar al chico.

Puso su mano en el pecho de Richard para despertarlo y fue cuando sintió algo raro. Rápido quito su mano. ¿Había sentido bien? Volvió a poner su mano y la retiro más rápido.

No era posible... ese chico era... Decidió subirle un poco la camisa y averiguar. Puso la vela a un lado y comenzó a subir la camisa. Se puso totalmente rojo cuando noto que el chico no era chico... si no chica.

Frank le bajo la camisa y se retiro de la chica. ¿Por qué les había dicho que era un chico? Quería despertarla para que le dijera por que fingía ser hombre... pero no lo hizo. Algo lo obligo a mirarla.

Pareces una princesa.- susurro.

Y así es como la llamó Franck, princesa. Comenzó a ver los labios rojos, sus ojos grandes y expresivos y cabellos castaño... era una verdadera princesa ante sus ojos. Y sin saber por que, le dio un beso en su mejilla y salió del cuarto dispuesto a hacer la guardia de ella. No quería que estuviera cansada al día siguiente.

Por que al día siguiente, le iba a hacer muchas preguntas.

Fin del chapter 4.

Quien no sabe mucho de caballos, es el jinete de atrás el que se debe de bajar primero, y como Lily iba atrás, James tuvo que hacer circo, maroma y teatro para bajarse.

¿Qué tal me quedó esta vez? Espero que les haya gustado. Son 22 paginas de este capitulo... pero tranquilos, el próximo esta en construcción, pero ya tengo el que creo, va a ser le título. "Una historia del pasado"

Ahí vienen muchas explicaciones bien hechas. Y bueno, que opinan de Alica/Richard? Es la misma persona, solo que digo Alice cuando está con Lily, por que ella sabe su nombre y dijo Richard con los demás por que así la conocen.

Aki van los Reviews, gracias a todos los k me escribieron, y a los k no... escríbanme por fis!!!

**surey **Gracias por tu Review n.n Ya te cumplí y escribí este nuevo capitulo, pero te prometo que el otro no tardara mucho.

**Andreina **Espero que te siga encantando mi fic, jejeje... ME da gusto que lo leas y te guste.

**Argie **:D Tu si me comprendes con respecto a la escuela ¡Es un fiasgo! De todos modos no me sirve de nada lo k estoy aprendiendo, ¡Yo quiero estudiar actuación! Pero bueno...

Ya subí 2 nuevos capítulos en el de "Secretos Del Pasado" n.n espero que te gusten. Y espero que este capítulo también te guste.

**Anglik Djiliah **Mil disculpas si no te conteste el review pasado que me dejas... 0.0 me perdonas? Es k a veces se me pasan, pero este si te lo contesto.

Bueno, describir al rey notts... es un tipo viejo, pervertido y lujurioso... solo busca chicas bonitas y jóvenes. Y así es el maestro roshi, solo que el es bueno, y el rey notts es muy despiadado.

n.n espero haber resuelto tu duda.

**Zzz **Espero que no tengas ese nickname por k se te hizo aburrido mi fanfic X.x ... K alegría encontrar otra persona k crea k Lily y James hace lindisisisma pareja! Creo k la mejor k eh leido, ni Romeo y Julieta o Aragorn y Arwen la superan... según yo, vdd... jejeje.

**Lamister **HOLA! Oye, espero que te sigan gustando mi fics, aunque creo que te has de desesperar un poco por que no subo rápido los capítulos n.n sorry! Oye, siempr eme eh preguntado... M.O.S. es Mienmbra de la Oredn Sirusiana... pero M.L.L.? Qué significa?

**Marie Ann **Yo también odio cuando no puedo leer un fanfic por k tiene tráfico... ¡Ni k fuera el periférico! Bueno, espero k puedas leer el 3 capítulo pronto.

**Ginn-Potter **Me encantó tu review... jejeje... ese saludo **cursi y copmplicado **espero que este capitulo te agrade, por cierto... si esta bien el acentó? Es k no soy muy buena para eso, de repente se me pasan algunas cosas... jejeje... pero ahí me corriges, eh.


	5. Una Historia Del Pasado

_**Esta es una historia basada un poco en una película que vi en la televisión. (no me acuerdo el nombre de la película.) Espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gusto.**_

_**Ya sabes eso de que los personajes no son míos, son de J.K.Rowling...bla,bla,bla y más bla,bla,bla. Solo los personajes que yo invente son míos, solo míos, y enteramente MIOS!!!.. si alguien los quiere usar solo dígamelo. (como el caso de Susan March, que aparece en casi todas las historias y ya no se quien la creó... y si alguien sabe, dígamelo por fa que me gusta ese personaje n.n)**_

"Una Historia Del Pasado"

¿Por qué fingiste ser hombre?... ¿Cuál es vuestro nombre?... ¿Tenéis novio?

Franck estaba preguntando todo eso al aire en un cuarto solo. Todavía no sabía como preguntarle a "su princesa" por que los quería engañar.

Franck, aquí estáis.- dijo Peter entrando en la habitación. Franck lo miró un poco nervioso por si había escuchado lo que decía.- ¿Con quién hablabas?

Con nadie, nadie... yo solo pensaba en voz alta... jejeje.- Peter lo vio medio raro pero no dijo nada.

James quiere que bajemos para que nos cuente el plan. Y ya esta el desayuno.

Si, en un momento bajo.

Peter salió del cuarto y Franck dejo escapar un suspiro y salió del cuarto después de calmarse un poco.

Si es cierto lo que nos dice Richard...

Claro que es cierto... decidme mentiroso?

Esta bien... como nos dijo Richard, estos hombre no saben mucho de magia, por lo que estamos en ventaja.

Todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa escuchando el plan, hasta Lily.

Entonces, si tengo comprendido bien, todos, a excepción de la princesa y Louse, sabed realizar hechizos o al menos pelear.

¿Perdón?- dijo enojada Lily, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a donde estaba James.- Vos no sabéis nada de las princesas y nada más alardeéis de vuestra grandeza.- dijo furiosa. Le quitó la varita a James, que estaba encima de la mesa, y apunto hacía la chimenea.- _Inccendio_.- La chimenea se prendió, con un cálido fuego.- Y esto solo es una prueba de lo que se hacer.

James la miró con una sonrisa, su pelirroja siempre lo sorprendía.

Y lo mismo puede hacer Louse... así que más vale que nosotras también ayudemos.

No se va a poder, su majestad.- dijo James.- Podéis salir lastimada, y estamos para protegerla...

¡Y yo estoy para proteger a mi pueblo, así que debo de protegerlos!.- dijo Lily un tanto exaltada.- ¡Se realizar hechizos, si no me creéis pregúntaselo a Sir Montague!

Princesa, esto no es sobre si sabéis realizar hechizos o no, es sobre nuestro deber al protegerla, no permitiré que nada malo le pase.- dijo James mirándola a los ojos.

Lily se tiñó de rojo, murmuró unas palabras y se fue a sentar. ¿Por qué James tenía que tener ese efecto en Lily?

Yo podré ayudar.... soy buena en hechizos y duelos.- dijo Louse.

Tu no vas a batirte en duelo contra unos hombres.- dijo Sirius.- Te podeís hacer daño. Me niego a eso.

Louse le sacó la lengua a Sirius.

Tu te podéis quedar con la princesa protegiéndola, así no nos preocuparemos por ustedes dos si están juntas.- dijo James.- Además, Sir Fletcher ocupara atención médica para las heridas que trae.

Tanto Louse como Lily asintieron. No había otra manera de poder ayudar.

Muy bien, los demás nos vamos a dividir por parejas, Richard y Franck se van al pie de la colina para proteger la casa, - los dos aludidos se voltearon a ver y asintieron.- Sirius y Peter estaran en la parte trasera, entrando al bosque viendo que nadie entre.- Peter tragó saliva, pero asintió.- Katty y Remus entraran al bosque por el norte.- Remus le sonrió a Katty.- Y Sir Montague y yo iremos por la parte del sur al bosque.

Pero decidme, "capitan"- dijo Lily.- ¿Cómo sabéis que nos tienen rodeados?

Por que en la noche escuche lo pasos alrededor de la casa.- dijo James.- Y como me platico en la mañana Richard, ellos suelen hacer eso. Aparte, Sir Fletcher.- James señaló al mencionado que lucía cansado.- Me lo acaba de informar.

Sir Fletcher acababa de llegar hacía unas horas. Se había perdido en el bosque pero pronto habían encontrado la casa. Pero en el camino pudo ver como estaban planeando rodear la casa para atacarla.

Lily miró a Alice. Se mordió el labio al pensar si algo le pasara a Alice, sería su culpa, pero no se iba a echar atrás, iba a ayudar a Alice.

Todavía recordaba a la pequeña Alice con sus vestidos hampones que le ponía su madre, como ella se los quitaba y se quedaba con los pantaloncillos de la ropa interior para poder correr libre por el campo.

Todavía podía oler el pasto fresco de aquellos días cuando todo era felicidad en ambos pueblos, cuando nada en su vida le preocupaba y cuando conoció por primera vez a James Potter.

--- FLASH BACK----

¡Joey!... ¡Jack!.. ¡John!...- gritaba la pequeña princesa Alice mientras trataba de alcanzar a sus hermanos que corrían por la colina.

Alice... esperadme... no puedo correr...mas...- dijo Lily muy agitada.

Llevaban horas corriendo y jugando como locos. Joey, Jack y John eran los hermanos mayores de Alice, quien solo tenía diez años pero corría más rápido que Lily que era dos años mayor que ella.

Lily vio como Alice y sus hermanos se perdieron de vista mientras que ella se detenía a tomar un poco de aire cerca de un río. Lily se acercó a la orilla a beber agua, cuando se dio cuenta que unos pasos más allá de ella se encontraba un chico tomando agua.

El chico parecía tener quince años, era alto, de cabello negro y ojos castaño claro. Lily rápido enrojeció al ver a tan apuesto chico que no pudo darse cuenta que también se encontraba una chica de cabello negro con unos ojos azul eléctricos muy bonitos.

¿Qué haced aquí?- preguntó Lily.

Oh, princesa, disculpe si la molestamos.- dijo la chica y hasta ese instante Lily se dio cuenta de que ella también estaba ahí.- Nosotros solo tomábamos un poco de agua en el río.

Y acaso, ¿querréis pasarme vuestras enfermedades por el agua?- dijo Lily en un tono muy arrogante, como ella siempre había sido.

Creo que, al menos, por aquí toman agua cientos de personas y hasta animales, mi Lady.- dijo el chico.- y si no os gusta puede ir a su castillo a tomar agua.

Lily se quedó con la boca abierta al igual que la chica... Nadie en su vida había sido así con Lily.

¿Quién sois para ser tan arrogante frente a mi?

Soy James, hijo de Potter, y ella.- dijo mirando a la chica.- Es Katherin hija de Montague.

¡Hija de Montague! ¿De Sir Montague?- preguntó Lily sorprendida.

Si, mi Lady.- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Que fina persona eres, Katherin, se nota la nobleza en tu sangre.- miró a James y dijo.- y vos... ¿Quién es su padre?

Fue, mi Lady.- rectifico James, a lo que Lily se sintió un poco incomoda.- Mi padre fue el general Alexander Potter.

Lily abrió mucho los ojos al saber eso. Alexander Potter fue amigo de su padre y ella conocía mucho de él, pero nunca supo que tuviera un hijo tan apuesto.

Pues gusto en conocerlos.- dijo haciendo una inclinación.

James sonrió. Desde siempre le había gustado la princesa, y aunque sabía que era muy arrogante, le gustaba mucho que fuera así.

¿De qué os ríes? ¿Tengo algo gracioso en la cara, Potter?

No, mi Lady, solo que yo a usted ya la había conocido antes, cuando era una bebe, muy linda y nada enojona.

Lily se sonrojo y son decir palabras se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde se habían ido los demás príncipes, no sin antes mirar de nuevo a James quien le sonreía.

--- FIN DEL FLASH BACK----

Lily recordó eso y sonrió. James siempre le gusto desde el primer momento que lo vio, pero nunca nadie se entero hasta años después. Louse fue la primera en descubrirlo, pues Lily siempre quería estar donde entrenaba James, y hasta se metió en algunas clases donde él estaba, claro sin que nadie supiera.

Y así, con algunas palabras y pocas conversaciones en esos seis años, Lily estaba perdidamente enamorada de James, aunque lo tenía que disimular por su pueblo.

Entonces manos a la obra, todos a sus puestos.- dijo James levantándose.

A Lily le entró un miedo terrible de que algo les fuera a pasar a alguno y más a James.

Vio como James se dirigía al segundo piso y decidió seguirlo mientras todos se ponían de acuerdo para el patrullaje.

Subió rápido y alcanzó a James quien estaba cerrando las ventanas con seguros mágicos para que nadie pudiera entrar.

James...- dijo ella muy tímida.

Franck observaba embobado a su princesa mientras que le decía que táctica podían hacer si se encontraban a alguien.

¿Franck? ¿Me estáis escuchando?- preguntó Richard.

Si, si os escucho... nos separamos y los atacamos por ambos lados.

Bien, me alegra que no este hablando a lo tonto...- vio como la veía Franck y le incomodo un poco.- ¿Alguna pregunta?

Franck quiso preguntarle por que se hacía pasar por hombre, pero no encontró palabras, simplemente no le salían de su boca.

No.- se conformo a decir Franck.

Perfecto.- dijo sonriendo Richard.

Perfecto.- dijo Franck también sonriendo.

Louse no estaba todavía decidida. Sentía que le debía de decir eso a Sirius, pero a la vez, sentía una tristeza por que él no iba a decir lo mismo.

No importa... lo debe de saber.

Se dirigió hacía donde estaba Sirius y Peter hablando y se paro atrás de él.

Sirius... podemos hablar un minuto.- dijo Louse.

Claro.- dijo este extrañado y se dirigieron a la cocina.

Iban llegando a la cocina cuando Louse lo pudo recordar todo.

--- FLASH BACK ---

Louse había ido por un vestido nuevo, encargo de la princesa Lily. Hacía un día caluroso y lo último que quería ella era estar más tiempo debajo de ese ardiente sol que le quemaba la piel.

Hoy va a venir Sirius Black, el joven más carismático de este reino.- dijo una chica que pasaba al lado de Louse.

Esa era la séptima chica que hablaba de Sirius Black en ese día, y Louse seguía preguntándose quien sería ese chico. Nunca había escuchado de él en sus diecisiete años de vida.

Lady Louse, un placer tenerla aquí.- dijo Madame Malkin cuando ella entró a la tienda.

Gracias, Madame Malkin, vengo por el vestido de la princesa.

En un momento.- dijo ella.

Louse tomó asiento y fue en ese momento que descubrió que había un chico más en el lugar. Le estaban tomando medidas, por lo que no se acercó él a ella. Tenía unos ojos negros al igual que su cabello, sus nariz era tan elegante que parecía un príncipe.

Buenos días, Lady Louse.- dijo el chico.- Mi nombre es Sirius Black.

Louse sabía que las chicas no habían exagerado al estar tan emocionadas por ver a Sirius Black.

¿Cómo conoced mi nombre, señor Black?

Lo acaba de decir Madame Malkin.- dijo él sonriendo.- Pero por favor, decidme Sirius.

Sería una atrevimiento de mi parte decidle por vuestro nombre.

¿Y sería un atrevimiento de la mía si le invito algo de tomar en este caluroso día?

Louse sonrió. En ese momento llegó Madame Malkin y le entregó el vestido a Louse.

Aquí esta, y por favor, decidle a la princesa que eh traído nuevas telas por si queréis verlas.

Muy bien, Madame, yo os diré.- volteo a ver a Sirius e hizo una reverencia.- Con vuestro permiso, gusto en conocerlo, señor Black.

El gusto es mío, Lady Louse.

Louse salió de la tienda y sonrió.

Uno.. dos.. tres..- iba por la calle contando.- cuatro...cuatro y medio... y...

¡Lady Louse!

Cinco.- terminó de decir Louse sonriendo pero continuando caminando.

¡Lady Louse!- volvió a gritar Sirius y llegó hasta donde estaba Louse que volteó a verlo.- Lady Louse, me preguntaba si querréis tomar una bebida conmigo.

Ella hacia el cielo, donde el sol estaba calentando a más no poder. Una bebida le refrescaría.

Muy bien, pero solo una por que debo de llevar esto con la princesa.- dijo refiriéndose al vestido.

Sirius sonrió. Esa chica tenía algo que no podía dejar de verla. Tal vez sus ojos azules o su cabello rubio y rizado, o tal vez que se comportaba como si no le hiciera mucho caso, pero él sabía que al final iba a caer en sus manos. Lo que no sabía Sirius era que él ya había caído en las manos de Louse quien sonreía al saber que Sirius no podía apartar su vista de ella.

--- FIN DEL FLASH BACK ---

Llegaron a la cocina y Sirius pudo ver que Louse tenía los ojos llorosos. Él lo sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo, había caído en las manos de Louse, y le daba mucho miedo, por eso era que había fallado en las dos ultimas citas con ella, por que descubrió que la amaba mucho y no quería que alguien le rompiera el corazón, le daba mucho miedo.

Sirius, por favor... si algo me pasa quiero que cuides de Lily.- dijo Louse.

¿Cómo de que si algo te pasa?- dijo Sirius asustado.- Tu te vas a quedar aquí con la princesa, nada les va a pasar por que yo os voy a cuidarlas.- se acerco a ella.- No permitiría que nada malo te pasara.

Louse lo miró y sin poder evitarlo lo abrazó.

Oh, Sirius... tengo tanto miedo de que algo pase mal, es que tengo un mal presentimiento.

Nada va a pasar, bonita... nada. Yo os protegeré.

Louse subió la cabeza hasta estar a unos centímetros de Sirius.

Cuidate mucho... te quiero.

Y yo te amo.- dijo él.

Padre, por favor, cuidate.

No me digas padre aquí, Katherin.- dijo Sir Montague.

Oh, por favor... ¿Creéis que James no me reconoció al igual que Lily?- dijo ella enojada.- O será acaso que tu no querías tener una hija si no un hijo.

Se dio media vuelta enojada y fue junto a Remus. Sir Montague vio como a Katherin se le quito rápido lo enojada al ver a Remus sonreír. Sabía que ese día había llegado, él día en que a su hija le importara otro hombre más que su mismo padre, y estaba celoso, lo reconocía, pues era su chiquita, su bebé, pero tenía que dejarla ser feliz.

Aunque ella estaba muy equivocada, la quería así como era, no le importaba si era una mujer. Aunque a veces le hubiera gustado tener un hijo, nunca se arrepentía de haberla tenido. Pero lo que no sabía Katherin era que él solo estaba tratando de proteger el nombre de su madre.

Katherin no sabía que su madre había sido una dama de gran clase, pero que sus padres la habían obligado a casarse con un hombre a quien no amaba...

--- FLASH BACK ---

Un joven estaba caminando de un lado al otro cerca de una casa muy grande y lujosa. El joven a penas tenía veinte años, y era muy bien parecido; su nombre, Robert Montague.

Habían pasado ya treinta minutos desde que había llegado y todavía no aparecía la persona a la que estaba esperando, lo cual le preocupaba mucho.

¡Robert!- lo llamaron.

Una muchacha de a penas dieciséis años se encontraba a espalas de él. Tenía los ojos hinchados de llorar y su semblante lucía pálido.

Elain, ¿Te ha pasado algo?

Robert se aserco pero Elaine se hizo para atrás comenzando a llorar.

Robert... no por favor... no hagas esto más difícil.

¿Qué queréis decir? .- dijo él asustado.- ¿Acaso ya no me quieres?

Claro que no... yo te quiero con cada parte de mi cuerpo... pero mis padres... ellos...- miró a Robert y no pudo evitar abrazarse de él.- Ellos ya me comprometieron en matrimonio con un hombre al que no amo. Me caso en dos semanas.

Elaine comenzó a llorar en los brazos de Robert mientras que él digería la noticia.

Así que yo me debo de alejar de ti... te amo pero... pero...

Elaine continuo llorando y Roberto la abrazó con más fuerza.

No, no te van a alejar de mi.- Hizó que Elaine lo mirará a los ojos.- Yo hablare con vuestro padre.

No servirá....- sollozó.- Mi padre ya dio su palabra...Oh Robert, me voy a morir sin tu amor.

Mi amor siempre será tuyo.

Robert se acerco a Elaine y le dio un beso. Poco a poco la noche cubrio los cuerpos de aquellos amantes que unieron sus corazones y sus almas en un mismo cuerpo.

Dos semanas después Elaine se caso sin que nadie supiera que ya estaba embarazada del hombre al que amaba. Cuando nació su hija, Elaine les dijo que había nacido muerta para dársela a Sir Robert Montague y que él la educara.

Meses después murió Elaine, muchos dicen que fue por una pulmonía, otros dicen que por amor... la verdad solo ella lo supo.

----- FIN DEL FLASH BACK-----

Sir Montague la vio y en ese momento lo decidió. Fue hasta donde estaba Katty y la llamó.

Katherin- ella volteó al igual que Remus.- Estas muy equivocada. – Katheri no entendio bien.- Te quiero como nunca antes eh querido a una mujer, por que eres mi hija, sangre de mi sangre.

Katry sonrió...

Y yo te quiero, papá... Cuidate.

Si, mi Lady.- hasta ese momento James se dio cuenta de que Lily estaba ahí y se puso nervioso de que le llamara por su nombre.

Bueno... yo... quería decidle... que...- James se acerco a ella.- quería darle las gracias por salvarme ayer.- levanto la cara y vio que James estaba a pocos centímetros de ella.- Cuídate, por favor.

No os preocupéis por mi.- dijo tocando su nariz con el dedo índice.- Yo regresare para seguir escuchando todos sus reclamos, Mi Lady

Dime Lily, por favor... Háblame de vos. No me gusta que me traten como princesa, prefiero como una persona normal. Aunque a veces soy muy caprichosa... no soy una mala persona, James, en serio.

A veces me parece poco... Lily.

Los dos sonrieron. James miró al techo y luego a Lily quien le estaba mirando fijamente, pidiéndole con los ojos un beso. James bajo un poco, acercando sus labios con los de Lily al mismo tiempo que cerraban los ojos.

Muy bien todos... ya es hora de irnos.- dijo James después de que bajó con Lily.- Chispas rojas si tened problemas, azules si atraparon a alguien y verdes si ya estáis de vuelta en la casa.- miró a Lily y tomándola de las manos le dijo.- No salgas de la casa por ningún motivo.

Bien... Cuídate.- dijo Lily tímidamente.

James sonrió.

Te quiero, Lily.- Le dio un beso en la mejilla y después de eso todos salieron por la puerta dejando a Lily, Louse y Sir Fletcher muy preocupados.

Vamos, Lily.- dijo Sir Fletcher tratando de que ella se sentara, por que ya habían pasado varios minutos y seguía mirando a la puerta muy sorprendida y con una mano tocando su mejilla.

Es que... es que él... él me dijo que me quería.- y después de eso sonrió.

Sir Fletcher ya no dijo nada más y junto a Louse se fue a sentar a la sala.

Había pasado alrededor de media hora, Lily tenía un muy buen carácter, Louse se notaba preocupada y Sir Fletcher las estaba tratando de animar, cuando escucharon pasos en la casa.

¿Ya habrán regresado?

Alguien toco a la puerta y Sir Fletcher se levantó a ver.

Es Peter.- dijo Sir Fletcher.- Y parece asustado.

¡Sirius! ¡Algo le habrá pasado a Sirius!- dijo Louse y se levanto al igual que Lily.

Abrieron rápido y vieron que quien estaba en la puerta era Peter, pero lo traían amarrado y a punta de varita. La primera persona que entró fue quien menos quería encontrarse Lily.

Lucius.- dijo ella asustada.

Mi Lady.- sonrió maliciosamente.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquí termina este capítulo... Ya casi termina esté fanfic, 2 capítulos más y es el fin ¡BUA, BUA! u.u es triste acabar este fanfic, pero debe de pasar, por que no puedo seguir con capítulos y capítulos y capítulos y meter más historia ni nada...

Pero bueno, les quiero decir que el último capitulo va ser de lo que sucedió a cada personaje, claro a los que no le puse final en el penúltimo capítulo.

El siguiente chapter se llama " La última batalla "

Recuerden que Lily todavía no se ha quitado el compromiso del matrimonio con el rey Notts y que ocupa casarse con él para salvar a su pueblo de la ruina.

También que Alice es una princesa y que Franck es un soldado de bajo rango, y que ese amor no se puede dar.

Que Katty sabe que Remus es un licántropo, y que eso no le importa.

Y que Sirius es un mujeriego, y Louse lo va a descubrir.

Y un pequeño adelanto del próximo capitulo:

Tu lo mataste.- dijo respirando agitadamente y apuntando con la varita a su cara, su mano temblaba de la furia.

SI, y también te voy a matar a ti, mocosa.

¡TU MATASTE AL HOMBRE QUE MÁS AMABA EN ESTA VIDA!

Hizo un movimiento de varita y una luz roja salió de esta dándole en el pecho a él y dejándolo tumbado en el suelo.

¿ A quién matan?

¿Quién hace ese poder tan grande?

Pues tendrán que esperar al próximo capítulo.

Ahora, contesto a lo reviews.... Graicas por todos sus reviews y espero k escriban más.

**Pao Bloom** Si, algo le va a pasar a Snape, de eso me encargo. Gracias por tu review, y te comprendo kon eso de k kasi no puedas entrar, tmb es dificil para mi.

**iTZI **Perdon por tardrme tanto pero es k eh estado un poco abrumada con tanta cosa, gracias por leer mi historia y por fa, no me mandes un howler por k mi hermano "Petunio" (pk es igual k la hermana de Lily) se enfadaria y de plano ya no me dejaria usar su compu... se buena conmigo n.n

**KagRin Adriana **K bien k te gusto, el proximo capitulo lo subire pronto, no me ovy a tardar tanto como este, os prometo.

**Argie-Theo **Gracias por los consejos y claro k le pondre atencion al castellano, oye por cierto, me kede con la duda.... ¿Komo te llamas k tu profe no podía pronunciar? Espero me digas n.n

**ANGLIK DJILAH **Te voy a hacer caso y voy a hacer sufrir a Sir Snpa, pero en este capitulo no, si no en el proximo donde sufrira por ser tan malo y mieoso... espero subir rápido el siguiente capitulo, gracias.

**Lucra **me facina k digan k les gusto la historia, y en verdad yo no la kree, solo k si le meti unas cosas mias, como k estuviera Sir Snape, y a la cena con los reyes y el pasado de Katty y su papá... nunca lo cuentan, peor yo me imaginaba eso... espero sigas leyendo esta historia.

**Luciana **No aparecio mucho de Alice-Richard/Franck, pero te prometo k el siguiente capitulo va a haber mucho, y prepara un poko de pañuelos pk estara muy lindo. Perdon por tardarme tanto en subir este capitulo, kreo k me pase, pero el siguiente estara dentro de poko, ya trabajo en él. Sigue leyendo este fic.

**HG** Y te digo algo respecto a esa escena de Franck descubriendo k no eraEL si no ELLA, estos personajes no existian en la pelicula de la k me base, pero se me hizo lindo incluirlos y les hice una historia, y esa escena desde el principio la había kerido para ellos... es muy gracioso como se da cuenta... n.n

**Ginn-Potter **Me encanta eso del "Saludo cursi y complicado" jejeje, a mi tmp me gusta k solo se fijen en Lily y James, por eso es k hize más historias, pero la k más me gusta es la de ALice y Frank y luego la de Katty y Remus.... son muy lindos. Sigue leyendo y pronto, vas a ver, k pongo el siguiente capitulo.

**Laurana- Malfoy- rin **Gracias por leer mi fan fic, perdon por tardarme tanto en ponerle este capitulo, per el siguiente tardara menos... lo aseguro.

**Willow-tonks **K bien k te gusten mis fanfics, yo tmb he leido los tuyos y me han gustado, solo k ya no he podido dejarte reviews... pero ahorita voy a dejarte uno... y estudia mucho para los examenes, ojala pases, ya sabes k te lleves una falda corta para k el profe te pase y si es mujer dile a algun amigo k te haga el paro... n.n

**GRACIAS A TODOS SUS REVIEWS!!!**


	6. La Ultima Batalla parte 1

**Esta es una historia basada un poco en una película que vi en la televisión. (no me acuerdo el nombre de la película.) Espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gusto.**

**Ya sabes eso de que los personajes no son míos, son de J.K.Rowling...bla,bla,bla y más bla,bla,bla. Solo los personajes que yo invente son míos, solo míos, y enteramente MIOS!.. si alguien los quiere usar solo dígamelo. (como el caso de Susan March, que aparece en casi todas las historias y ya no se quien la creó... y si alguien sabe, dígamelo por fa que me gusta ese personaje n.n)**

_"La Ultima Batalla: Parte uno"_

Había pasado alrededor de media hora, Lily tenía un muy buen carácter, Louse se notaba preocupada y Sir Fletcher las estaba tratando de animar, cuando escucharon pasos en la casa.

¿Ya habrán regresado?

Alguien toco a la puerta y Sir Fletcher se levantó a ver.

Es Peter.- dijo Sir Fletcher.- Y parece asustado.

¡Sirius¡Algo le habrá pasado a Sirius!- dijo Louse y se levanto al igual que Lily.

Abrieron rápido y vieron que quien estaba en la puerta era Peter, pero lo traían amarrado y a punta de varita. La primera persona que entró fue quien menos quería encontrarse Lily.

Lucius.- dijo ella asustada.

Mi Lady.- sonrió maliciosamente.

Entraron otras tres personas después de Lucius, pero ni Lily, ni Louse, ni Sir Fletcher lograron sacar tan rápido sus varitas, y los hombres les apuntaron con varita en mano y los obligaron a que se desarmaran, así que quedaron a presa de Lucius Malfoy.

Lo siento, Lily...- dijo Peter.- Ellos me atraparon, Sirius no pudo hacer nada.

Louse dio un pequeño grito, ella presentía que algo le pasaba a Sirius y ahora sus sospechas fueron confirmadas.

Bien mi Lady, ahora,- dijo Malfoys.- se va a ir conmigo; vos y vuestro tesoro.

Ni en mil años, Lucius.- dijo escupiéndole en la cara.

Malfoy se limpio con asco y miro a Lily enojado. La tomo de la barbilla muy bruscamente y le dijo con su tono frío.

Mira, estúpida princesita, vos seréis mía quiera o no.- le apretó tan fuerte la barbilla que sus dedos quedaron marcados.

Louse vio eso y trato de defender a Lily, pero recibió un encantamiento de desmayo. Sir Fletcher no se quiso mover, por que de nada iba a ayudar a Lily si estaba desmayado. Lo mismo pensó Lily, pero miró a Lucius muy enojada.

Me das asco.- dijo Lily.

Y también te voy a dar placer.- dijo sonriendo.

Sir Fletcher y Lily cerraron los puños tratando de calmarse.

Vamos, llevad a estos dos al campamento.- ordenó.

Iban saliendo cuando cuatro figuras llegaron corriendo hacía la casa: Franck Longbottom, Alice Ianovik (que se veía más como mujer que como hombre), Sirius Black y James Potter.

Minutos antes de todo esto…

Apenas salieron de la casa y se dispersaron todos para cada lado. Cuando dejaron solos a Franck y a "Richard"(N/A: Voy a poner a Alice como Richard, pero todo lo que ella haga lo voy a poner en femenino.), ella notó que había mucho silencio entre ellos dos y se le hizo incomodo.

Estoy un poco nerviosa... digo nervioso.

No tenéis por que.- dijo Franck y agregó muy quedo.- Yo os protegeré.

Gracias.- dijo Richard que si escuchó.

Los dos se sentaron en unas piedras, de espaldas a ambos, vigilando por si veían a alguien.

Sospechaba que Franck ya sabía que no era lo que aparentaba, por que la había tratado muy distinto. Pero no le podía preguntar así tan sencillo "Disculpa¿Sabes que en realidad soy mujer?"... ¡NO¿Qué pensaría de ella? No quería ni saber. Pero lo que si quería saber era si ella le gustaba a Franck.

Lo que ella no sabía era que no le gustaba a Franck, le encantaba. No habías un segundo en su vida que no dejara de pensar en ella. Él la liberó, por que no pudo negarse cuando vio sus ojos. Esos ojos lo tenían loco, no podía dejar de verlos, aunque no los tuviera en frente.

Y decidme, - dijo Richard.- ¿Tenéis a alguien por quien regresar sano y salvo?

Franck se volteó de espaldas y la miró un poco sorprendido.

Bueno...mi madre es mi vida. Ella me cuido desde que mi padre murió, cuando era joven.- él no sabía a donde iba esa conversación.

Oh...y... ¿Y alguna chica¿No tenéis novia?- dijo tratando de parecer una platica normal, pero era mala fingiendo.

No he encontrado chica que me llene el corazón por completo... hasta ahora.- dijo mirándola de reojo para ver que hacía, ella dio un resoplido.

¿Y quien es esa chica?- preguntó Richard.

Pero antes de que le pudiera contestar una lluvia de hechizos comenzó a caer sobre ellos dos. Al menos eran diez los hombres que se encontraban a unos quince metros de distancia y los habían comenzado a atacar.

Cubrios bien.- dijo Franck. Agachado junto con Richard. Las piedras en las que antes estaban sentados les estaban sirviendo de escudo.- Estos son hechizos paralizadores.

¿Cómo sabéis?- preguntó.- Yo los veo iguales a todos.

Es depende el color, las tonalidades que toman y el espesor.- dijo mientras sacaba su varita.- Así se distingue un hechizo de otro.- la miró.- Debéis de estudiar mucho más para ser un buen duelista, no solo saber lanzar hechizos.- Sacó un poco la cabeza y rápido la volvió a meter, una lluvia de hechizos se hizo presente de nuevo.- Están a unos diez metros, se vienen acercando, tres son altos y los demás de nuestra estatura.- Ella se sorprendí de cómo en un segundo había alcanzado a ver todo esto, él la volteo a ver y dijo.- Estos hechizos son fáciles, solo hay que utilizar un hechizo espejo, ellos quedaran paralizados, hecho?

Richard asintió. Se iba a vengar al fin de todo lo que le habían hecho, y aparte iba a poder luchar en un duelo.

Escucha, cuando mandes varios hechizos espejo, alejaos de allí, por que si ellos ponen un hechizo espejo, te rebotará y quedareis paralizada.- le guiñó un ojo.

Se sintió de piedra... le había dicho "paralizada" y le había guiñado un ojo... él lo sabía... sabía que no era un hombre. Al final de ese duelo le iba a decir quien era, le iba a decir que era Alice.

Los dos salieron a luchar, y como Franck le había dicho, comenzó a lanzar hechizos espejo. Los hombres estaban a unos diez metros, tres eran más altos y todos lanzaban el mismo hechizo. Logró ver al hombre que la había capturado, era uno de los altos, y al parecer también él la había visto.

Ella se quedó de piedra al ver a ese hombre, le traía horribles recuerdos, muchas veces el trato de propasarse con ella, pero Lucius Malfoy no lo dejo, decía que una princesa solo podía estar con él mismo, pero como no se le hacía atractiva la dejaba en paz.

¡MUÉVETE!- logró escuchar el grito de Franck y cuando menos lo esperaba un hechizo paralizador la había tocado.

Cayó como piedra y pudo ver de reojo como Franck luchaba con el hombre que tanto miedo le daba, al parecer era el único que faltaba por caer paralizado, pero ese hombre era más diestro en la magia y le estaba dando batalla a Franck.

Estaba muy asustada, Franck ya se veía cansado y el otro hombre no daba señal de querer rendirse.

No tocareis un pelo de mi chica.- dijo respirando agitadamente Franck.

¿Tu chica? Jajaja...Pues la voy a ser mía.- en un segundo, Franck se encontraba en el piso, le habían aplicado un hechizo de desmayo.

Ella abrió los ojos horrorizada, más por lo que le había pasado a Franck, que lo que le pasara a ella.

El hombre se acercó y le sonrió abiertamente.

Al fin, princesa Alice.- se puso de rodillas y comenzó a desabotonar su blusa.

¡Expelliarmus!

El hombre fue lanzado a varios metros de donde estaba, y Richard pudo ver con alegría que fue Franck quien lo hizo. Cuando él le quito el hechizo y la ayudo a pararse pudieron ver como aquel hombre iba huyendo hacía el bosque. Los dos rieron.

Muchas gracias, Frank.- dijo sonriéndole.

De nada... princesa Alice.- contestó un poco triste.

Así que ella era una princesa... ¿Cómo una princesa como ella se iba a enamorar de un simple soldado de bajo rango? No, eso nunca pasaría.

Llamadme Alice, por favor.- seguía sonriendo.

Estaban muy cerca él uno del otro. Franck pudo ver que con los botones que le había quitado ese hombre a Alice, se le notaba que era mujer.

Alice.- dijo sonriendo.

Él no lo pudo evitar y se acercó al rostros de ella, pero Alice no lo rechazo si no que rodeo su cuello con sus manos y así Franck la atrajo para él.

¡FRANCK!... ¡RICHARD!

Peter y Sirius estaban caminando por el bosque. Los dos iban muy silenciosos, pues habían escuchado unos pasos.

Nos están siguiendo.- dijo en voz queda Sirius.

Có...cómo lo sabéis?- Peter se asustó con ese comentario.

Lo presiento, Peter.

Peter comenzó a ver por todos lados tratando de ver a alguien.

No seas tonto, se más discreto.- dijo Sirius y después agregó.- Nos vamos a separar. En la siguiente bifurcación tu corre a la derecha y yo a al izquierda. Son pocos, no se van a dividir, van a seguir solo a uno. Nos encontraremos a cien metros, por que se vuelven a juntar los caminos, y ahí atacamos de sorpresa, pero corre lo más fuerte que puedas.

Si.- dijo temeroso y tragando saliva

Cuidate.- dijo muy serio.- ¡Ahora!

Había una bifurcación a escasos tres metros, y Sirus corrió a la derecha y Peter a la izquierda. Unos segundos después salieron siete personas, todos parecían unos completos bandidos. Y sin titubear, se fueron detrás de Sirius tirado hechizos.

Peter vio que nadie lo había seguido y se preocupo, por que el ya estaba donde se volvían a juntar los caminos, y Sirius no había salido, así que decidió ver que había pasado. Sacó su varita y comenzó a caminar con cierto miedo, de repente escuchó la voz de Sirius y corrió. Justamente cuando llegó a donde estaban, un hechizo le pegaba en el pecho a Sirius y este caía desmayado de espaldas.

¡SIRIUS!- gritó asustado Peter creyendo que había muerto, pero no lo dejaron que fuera al lado de su amigo por que otros dos hombres lo sujetaron de los brazos.- ¡Dejadme!- dijo éste enojado.

Creo que eso no será posible... por que tú nos vais a ayudar.- Peter pudo ver hasta ese entonces que ahí estaba Sir Lucius Malfoy. Tenía una sonrisa siniestra.- Si no queréis acabar como tu amigo... nos vas a tener que ayudar.

Peter lo vio y tembló de miedo.

James y Sir Montague estaban caminando por el bosque vigilando. James traía una tonta sonrisa, una sonrisa de enamorado.

¿Sabéis por que te escogieron a ti de capitán y no a mi?- dijo Sir Montague.

No,- dijo James sin quitar esa sonrisa.- no tengo idea.

¿Sabéis por que la princesa fue a clases conmigo a escondidas?

No,- dijo James teniendo esa sonrisa.- no tengo idea.

¿Y sabéis por que a Lily no le está importando que este viaje se retrase?

No,- dijo James sonriendo más que nada por que Sir Montague había dicho el nombre de Lily.- no tengo idea.

Te escogieron de capitán, Lily fue a clases conmigo a escondidas y no le importa que se este retrasando el viaje por que...- Sir Montague sonrió.- por que Lily te quiere.

Los dos pararon de caminar, James se quedó viendo un punto y sonrió imaginando a Lily besándolo. No se habían podido besar en la casa por que James se aparto de ella antes pensando que no debería de hacer eso por que ella era la princesa y él solo el capitán. Pero él ya no podía más y antes de irse le dijo a Lily que la quería, pero no sabía como había reaccionado ella porque enseguida se marchó. Pero ahora si lo sabía, Lily lo quería. Aunque lo que nadie sabía era que en realidad James no quería a Lily... la amaba.

Ella te ha querido desde pequeña, y sé que tu a ella también, se nota en vuestros ojos. Te escogieron de capitán para que Lily te viera por ultima vez y al menos no fuera triste en el camino que le dieras un poco de felicidad con tu simple presencia, por que siempre te a querido en silencio, ya que una princesa solo se puede casar con un noble.

La sonrisa de James desapareció.

¿Queréis decir que... que ella se va a tener que casar con el Rey Notts?

Si... aunque a ella le desagrada el Rey Notts, lo debe de hacer para salvar a su pueblo de la ruina.

¡Pero eso no es justo!- dijo James enojado.- ¿Por qué no puede elegir con quien casarse?

James,- dijo Sir Montague tomándolo de los hombros y viéndolo directamente a los ojos.- el tener poder no es solamente un juego, vienen responsabilidades que se tienen que acatar. Ya sabes que si Lily no se casa con el Rey Notts, el pueblo caerá en la ruina. Por favor... ya no sigáis buscando a Lily después de este viaje, olvídala. Solo se hará más daño los dos.

James no dijo nada, solo bajo la cabeza, pero en el momento que iba a contestar se escucharon unos gritos.

¡KATHERIN!- gritó asustado Sir Montague.- Ese grito fue de Katherin.

Pero es imposible... yo os mande a la parte norte de la casa y estamos en el sur nosotros.

Es Katherin... estoy seguro.- dijo nervioso y sacando su varita al igual que James.

¡AUXILIO!

Esa era si duda la voz de Katty, James y Sir Montague corrieron a donde escucharon el grito. Pronto descubrieron que en realidad era Katherin quien estaba gritando, había al menos veinte hombres y entre ellos estaba Sir Snape.

Dejadla en paz ahora mismo!- gritó Sir Montague enojado al ver que tenían sujeta a Katty por las manos.

Padre, salva a Remus!- dijo Katty suplicante.

Hasta ese momento James notó que tenían a Remus inconsciente y lo venían jalando con una cuerda, estaba sangrando. Él quiso ayudar a su amigo, pero rápido varios hombres los rodearon.

Valla, valla, si tenemos aquí al pequeño Potty.- dijo Sir Snape apareciendo de entre los hombres que los rodeaban.

Como siempre escondiéndote entre los demás, no Snape? – dijo James enojado.

Mucho cuidado con tus palabras.- Estaba enojado.- De mi depende que te perdone la vida.

James, ayuda a Remus, ha perdido mucha sangre.- dijo Katty de nuevo.

James miró a su amigo, parecía muy pálido.

Muy bien Potter, son quince te dejo ocho y yo siete.- le dijo Sir Montague a James.

Perfecto, pero Snape es mío.- susurró James.

Comenzó un duelo de hechizos entre los quince hombres que los habían rodeado y Sir Montague y James. Había otros dos hombres que sujetaban a Katty, uno que jalaba a Remus y otros dos que no se separaban de Sir Snape los cuales no entraron en el duelo.

Se les complico un poco la cosa a cada uno pues todos atacaban a la vez, y ya que la agilidad de Sir Montague estaba un poco deteriorada le alcanzaron a dar con un hechizo en un hombro lo que vio Katty y trato de zafarse.

Los dos hombres que traían sujeta a Katty eran muy fuertes, pero nada que un poco de astucia no pudiera. Ella vio que la tenían sujeta por los antebrazos así que bien podía darles una patada simultáneamente, y así lo hizo. Brincó y les dio una patada a ambos en las costillas, lo que sofoco a los dos hombres y la dejaron en libertad.

Después, tomó su varita, que le había tomado uno de los hombres y los paralizo, pero en ese momento, el hombre que tenía a Remus arrastrándolo fue a detenerla.

Vamos, muñequita, no hagas esto largo.

Muñeca vuestra madre.- dijo mientras hacia un hechizo para que sus piernas no dejaran de bailar. Después apunto a un hombre que le iba a disparar a su padre por la espalada y lo derribo.

Gracias, Katherin, es un orgullo ser tu padre.- dijo sonriendo.

Sir Montague hizo volar por los cielos al último bandido y apunto con su varita a Sir Snape.

Dejadme a Snape, por favor.- dijo James poniéndose al lado de Sir Motague.

Bien, entonces yo al de la derecha.

Y yo al de la izquierda, padre.- dijo Katherin

Crees que me vas a poder derrotar Potter.- dijo Sir Snape un poco asustado.- Ni lo sueñes.

James sonrió al escuchar eso, sabía que Sir Snape tenía miedo. Y ahí empezó una pelea. Katty y Sir Montague rápido terminaron con los dos hombres dejándolos atados de manos y pies. Katty fue con Remus que comenzaba a despertar y ayudado por Katty se paró y los tres comenzaron a ver el duelo que tenían James y Sir Snape.

James tenía que aceptar que eso era divertido, Sir Snape era muy malo en hechizos, ya tenía el pelo verde y su cara era gris, tenía una protuberancia que parecía que luciera un rinoceronte.

Katty se estaba riendo de Sir Snape, pero no una simple risa, si no una carcajada. Lo cual irritó mucho a Sir Snape, y dando un hechizo acertado a James que lo dejo paralizado, apunto su varita a Katty y le mandó una maldición.

Un rayo verde salió de la varita de Sir Snape eh iba directo a Katty. Ella abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio que alguien se interponía entre ella y el rayo de luz verde...

Todo fue muy confuso, Katty vio como su padre caía de rodillas enfrente de ella. Se quedo paralizada y con los ojos abiertos. Exhalo mucho aire y gritó como nunca.

¡PADRE!

Remus fue hacia Sir Montague que yacía en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos y sin una pizca de vida.

James miró con infinito odio a Snape pero no podía hacer nada, estaba paralizado.

Snape reía por lo que acababa de hacer, pero quitó su sonrisa cuando vio a Katty con su varita apuntando a él y llorando.

Katty quería matar a Snape

Tu lo mataste.- dijo respirando agitadamente y apuntando con la varita a su cara, su mano temblaba de la furia.

SI, y también te voy a matar a ti, mocosa.

¡TU MATASTE AL HOMBRE QUE MÁS AMABA EN ESTA VIDA!

Hizo un movimiento de varita y una luz roja salió de esta dándole en el pecho a él y dejándolo tumbado en el suelo.

Luego ella fe hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de su padre y comenzó a llorar amargamente. Remus le quitó el hechizo a James y luego abrazó a Katty y así quedaron los dos.

James también se arrodilló junto al cuerpo de su maestro.

Fue como un padre para mí.- dijo llorando James.- Y voy a ser que se sienta orgulloso de mi… voy a derrotar a Sir Malfoy.

Katty seguía llorando. Remus la abrazó más fuerte y le hizo un gesto a James para que se fuera. Él se quedaría con Katty.

James asintió y se paró. Vio el cuerpo inconsciente de Snape y con un hechizo hizo que apareciera una cuerda por todo el cuerpo de Snape y quedara atado. Katty no lo había matado, pues ella no era ninguna asesina.

Sirius se levantó con un dolor de cabeza y un dolor en el hombro. Alzó la vista y pudo ver que estaba completamente solo en el bosque, de pronto recordó todo.

¡Se habían llevado a Peter!

Demonios.- dijo.

Miró a su alrededor y vio todo muy calmado, lo normal. Así que supo que no lo estaban vigilando. Sacudió su cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia donde pensaba que estaba la casa, tenía que ver si Louse estaba bien. Un sentimiento de angustia lo lleno todo. Si algo le pasaba a Louse él se moría.

Sirius!

Él se volteo y pudo ver que a unos metros de él estaba James Poter, su amigo.

Qué pasó? Dónde está Petter?- preguntó James.

Qué pasó? Dónde está Sir Montague? –preguntó a mismo tiempo Sirius.

Se lo llevaron.- contestó primero Sirius.

Snape lo…- James se detuvo, no lo podía decir.- Snape… lo mató.

Sirius abrió los ojos, no lo podía creer… habían matado a su maestro. Una rabia lo llenó todo.

Debe de haber venganza.- dijo Siruis.- Vamos por Franck y Richard.

-------------- FIN el capitulo 6-------------------------

¿Qué les pareció? Se que tarde mucho pero eh tenido muchos problemas técnicos. No se pk la pagina no me queria aceptar mi contraseña y nome podia meter. Pero aquí esta el capitulo nuevo.

REVIEWS….

_**LulaBlack **Gracias por tu review! -me alegro mucho que te haya gustado esta historia. http/ este es el link para la pagina de Crystal23, espero que te gusten sus fics tanto como a mi. Escribe muy bien._

_**Kristin: **Hola! Perdón si tarde en poner este capitulo, pero ya vez que la tecnología me odia. Espero que te guste este capitulo._

_**Blackiegirl: **Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, ojalá lo disfrutes._

_**Itzi: **Ok, ya recibí un howler aunque no se si fue tuyo… jejeje. Gracias por el review, me gusto mucho. Y no te preocupes, ya tengo a Petunio controlado, como esta enfermo ahora no tiene ganas de molestarme. :D_

_**Josesita: **Nop, no matan a Franck. Espero que no te enojes por que tarde año luz en poner este nuevo capitulo! Y espero que te guste lo que puse de Lily y James, que no es mucho, pero si muy lindo. _

_**Tomoyo-potter: **Hola! Si, definitivamente James y Lily son las pareja más linda! Pero bueno… en esta historia Lily es una princesa, y James es solo un soldado… ese amor es imposible. Aunque…_

_**Luciana: **Sorry por la tardanza. Si, al principio no quería poner a Peter en este fic, pero después pensé "Y quien va a ser la rata asquerosa que va a traicionar?" y así, a fuerza, tuve que meter a Peter, por que no creo que haya otro ser más despreciable que quien traiciona a sus amigos… y ese es Peter Pettegrew. _

_**Andreina: **Espero que te guste este capitulo igual que el pasado y que no me quieras matar por tardarme tanto n.n!_

_**Mary93: **Gracias por seguir mi historia. Te entiendo eso de que los ordenadores son un fiasco, él mío no me deja entrar en log in de una amiga tuvo que ayudarme a subir este capitulo en su ordenador. _

_**Marie Ann: **Se que no eh puesto mucho de Lily y James, pero no desesperes, que lo bueno siempre va al último._

_**Desiré: **Espero que te guste más este capitulo. Sigue poniéndome Reviews, y prometo poner más rápido el siguiente capitulo que ya ando escribiendo._

En el próximo capítulo…

¿Crees poder vencerme, Potter?- dijo Sir Malfoy.- No tienes ni una varita para defenderte…

James vio, tendido en el piso, que no tenía muchos recursos. Estaba completamente cansado, su varita la tenía Sir Malfoy, y no había nadie que lo pudiera ayudar.

Te voy a matar… ¡Avada Kedabra!- gritó Sir Malfoy apunando a James.

Lo último que vio fue una luz verde…

Eso es todo… PONGAN MAS REVIEWS!

Ya solo queda la segunda parte de este capitulo y el último capitulo, donde pondré lo que fue de cada uno de los personajes.

**AVISO: COMO ME ESTOY CAMBIANDO DE CASA NO SE CUANTO TIEMPO MÁS TARDARE EN SUBI EL CAPITULO, YA CASI ESTA LISTO. ASI K NO ME MANDEN HOWLERS NI A UMBRIDGE SI ES K ME TARDO! GRACIAS**


	7. La Ultima Batalla parte 2

Esta es una historia basada un poco en una película que vi en la televisión. (no me acuerdo el nombre de la película.) Espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gusto.

Ya sabes eso de que los personajes no son míos, son de J.K.Rowling...bla,bla,bla y más bla,bla,bla. Solo los personajes que yo invente son míos, solo míos, y enteramente MIOS!!!.. si alguien los quiere usar solo dígamelo. (como el caso de Susan March, que aparece en casi todas las historias y ya no se quien la creó... y si alguien sabe, dígamelo por fa que me gusta ese personaje n.n)

**LA ULTIMA BATALLA PARTE 2**

Me das asco.- dijo Lily.

Y también te voy a dar placer.- dijo sonriendo.

Sir Fletcher y Lily cerraron los puños tratando de calmarse.

Vamos, llevad a estos dos al campamento.- ordenó.

Iban saliendo cuando cuatro figuras llegaron corriendo hacía la casa: Franck Longbottom, Alice Ianovik (que se veía más como mujer que como hombre), Sirius Black y James Potter.

"James está aquí, él vino para ayudarnos" La sonrisa en sus labios apareció. Bien sabía que si el capitán James Potter aparecía en una batalla, todo iba a salir bien, iban a ganar. Fue por eso que siempre estuvo con él, por el poder de ganar.

Por unos momentos pensó en pedirle clemencia a Sir Malfoy por su vida, pero después de esto, no lo iba a hacer. Tenía que demostrarle a James que él estaba de su lado, así que Colagusano hizo lo normal, se escabullo hacia la casa a esconderse. Él decía "mucho ayuda el que no estorba"

James…- se le escapó decir a Lily.

Sin embargo, Lily tenía otro pensamiento. El hecho de que James estuviera ahí le hacía latir su corazón como nunca pensó. Su mirada firme y decisiva le provocaba deseo, sus músculos marcados hacían que sus piernas flaquearan, sus manos ardían en deseos de pasar por su cabello y alborotarlo más.

James Potter causaba muchas cosas en Lily, y eso era algo malo. Ella tenía que pensar en su reino y no en ella misma y su tonto corazón.

Sir Lucius pudo ver al capitán James Potter. Había escuchado mucho sobre él, pero lo conocía poco. Sabía de antemano que debería de tener precaución con él. En poco segundos ya estaban los tres soldados junto con la princesa, todos con varita en mano y muy serios.

Soltadlos, Malfoy.- dijo James al llegar.

¿Y por que os haría caso, Potter?- dijo con una sonrisa siniestra.

Por que si no lo hacéis, me encargaré de que sufras mucho.

Sir Malfoy trató de sonreír pero eso solo le trajo una mueca horrible que lo hacía lucir siniestro, pero en su interior algo lo tenía preocupado. Todo mundo temía el nombre de "Sir Malfoy" por qué este capitán no le temía? Qué tenía James Potter que pudo llegar a ser el capitán más joven en 450 años?

Primero yo lo mato.- dijo Sirius.- ¿Qué le has hecho a Louse?

Malfoy miró desconcentrado a Sirius, después volteó a ver a la muchacha que venía cargando uno de sus sirvientes. Era una muchacha muy guapa, pero eso no le importó por que se veía que era una simple sirvienta.

¿Esa simple sirvienta¿Crees acaso que voy a gastar mis fuerzas por una simple sangre sucia como ella?

En ese momento Sirius le mandó un hechizo a Sir Malfoy, y fue ahí donde se inició una guerra de hechizos. A Lily y a Sir Fletcher los aventaron al piso, los dos sentían como los hechizos pasaban por encima de sus cabezas, pero estaban atados, así que no podían hacer nada.

AAAH!!- se escuchó un grito.

ALICE!- gritó Lily después, subió la mirada y vio que su amiga estaba en el piso agarrándose el brazo que estaba en una posición extraña.

Al parecer le habían enviado un hechizo rompe-huesos y le dio en el brazo izquierdo. Franck rápido había ido donde estaba la princesa y la estaba protegiendo de los ataques que le enviaban.

En ese momento Lily comprendió todo.

¡ALTO¡DETENGANSEEEEE!- gritó a todo pulmón y como si fuera un control, todos dejaron de lanza hechizos y la voltearon a ver.- no sigan, por favor.

James y Sir Malfoy hicieron un movimiento con sus manos y ambos bandos bajaron las varitas.

Me rindo Sir Malfoy, si quiere llevarme consigo hagalo, pero dejad a los demás tranquilos.- dijo Lily muy triste.

No Lily…

Es una orden, capitán Potter; y las ordenes de la princesa se cumplen tal cual.- dijo Lily sin siquiera voltearlo a ver.

Buena decisión, princesa.- dijo Sir Malfoy y levantando su varita hacia Louse, que se comenzaba a mover, dijo.- si alguien se atreve a seguirnos mataré a esa sirvienta.- dijo refiriéndose a Louse, y si continúan, mataré a la princesa.

Sirius tensó todo su cuerpo cuando Louse fue levantada con tal fuerza que le hicieron daño.

Me niego a dejar a la Princesa Lilian en sus manos, Sir Malfoy, y le informo que iré con vosotros para protegerla.- dijo Sir Fletcher como si dijera que el Te ya estaba servido.

Sir Mafloy bufó.

No creo que pueda protegerla en lo más mínimo, usted no sabe nada de magia.

Pues usaré mis propias manos con tal de defenderla.- dijo enojado Sir Fletcher.

Si osas interrumpir mis planes, te mataré junto con la sirvienta,- miró a sus hombres.- amárrenlo y llévenselo también.

Alice estaba en el piso y veía la mirada perdida de Lily, la impotencia del capitán y los soldados por la orden dispuesta de la princesa y su brazo que estaba roto, no podía hacer nada!

Poco a poco, Sir Malfoy y sus hombre, que estaban algo malheridos, se llevaron, el tesoro, a Sir Fletcher, a Louse y al verdadero tesoro real, a Lily.

¡Tenemos que hacer, algo! Capitán, no podéis quedaros ahí, como si nada! Y tu, Sirius? Acaso no queréis rescatar a Louse¡Y a Sir Fletcher que se arriesgo demasiado! Auch!

Lo siento.

No hay problema. Por favor, tenemos que ir tras ellos…

Alice seguía hablando, James y Sirius seguían viendo hacia el bosque, hacia solo cinco minutos que Sir Malfoy se había ido, y solo Alice hablaba y Franck curaba su brazo.

Peter también estaba ahí afuera, había salido de la casa e cuanto Sir Malfoy se había ido y le comentó todo lo que había pasado a Franck y a Alice.

Disculpa Alice, pero creo que James si está haciendo algo.- dijo Franck por lo bajo.

Alice vio como James mantenía su varita fuertemente sostenida, y de la varita, salía un pequeño hilo plateado.

¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Alice.

Se le llama cordón de vida, es un hechizo que hizo junto con Sir Fletcher, sus varitas están unidas. James sabe bien donde se encuentran ellos, pero no se pueden acercar mucho por que le podrían hacer daño a Sir Fletcher o a Louse.- Alice vio que James estaba sudando.- Se necesita mucha concentración para seguir ese hechizo, y más por que Sir Fletcher no es bueno en magia, así que James está poniendo casi todo su poder.

¿Y por que enviaron a Sir Fletcher y no a Sirius?- preguntó Alice, esta vez fue el aludido quien respondio.

Por que Sir Malfoy no hubiera dejado que yo fuera, y si acaso pasaba eso, me hubieran quitado la varita.

Alice se quedó callada y apenada, le faltaba mucho saber sobre guerras. Se había metido en muchos líos sin saber a lo que se enfrentaba.

Vamos, ya están suficientemente lejos- dijo James después de cinco minutos, volteo a ver a Alice y le dijo sonriendo.- ¿Acaso a todas las princesas les gusta gritar?

Alice se ruborizo.

Solo algunas caprichosas- dijo sonriendo.

Bien, pues aunque seas caprichosa, hoy me tendrás que hacer caso.- dijo James.- Te vas a quedar aquí junto con Petter.- el aludido parecía feliz, no iba a luchar.- Wormtail, tu te encargaras de cuidar a la princesa y de seguir sosteniendo la varita para que no se rompa el hechizo.- Peter se acercó y conectó el hechizo a su varita para dejar libre la de James.- Bien, Franck, Sirius y yo iremos tras Sir Malfoy. Si están haciendo lo que yo pienso, tendremos más ayuda.

Sirius y Franck asintieron, y en seguida se marcharon. Alice se quedó con un nudo en la garganta, pero no podía hacer nada, ella solo serviría de estorbo si iba.

Sir Malfoy y sus hombres seguían caminando. Hacía ya buen tiempo que habían dejado atrás la casa de la colina. Lily iba a paso lento y triste ayudada por Sir Fletcher que no dejaba su varita por nada. Louse iba un poco más atrás, pues seguía algo aturdida.

Señor, esta seguro que vamos por buen camino?- preguntó uno de los bandidos.

Claro que se!- dijo enojado Sir Malfoy.

Me parece que estamos dando vueltas.

Después, una luz salió de la varita de Sir Malfoy y pegó en el pecho del hombre, dejándolo inconsciente.

Nunca se atrevan a desafiarme, ok?

Todos asintieron y siguieron caminando, sabiendo que era tonto, pues ya habían pasado por el mismo lugar dos veces. Sin embargo eso había hecho que la ventaja que tenían contra James, Franck y Sirius se volvió mínima.

¿Cree que funciones?- preguntó Lily a Sir Fletcher.

Eso espero querida. Yo no se mucho de estas cosas, James está haciendo la mayor parte… es un gran hombre.

Si… lo es.- su rostro se ensombreció.

Si tanto lo queréis¿por qué no se lo dices?

Lily lo miró y sonrió.

Ojala fuera así de fácil. Debo de casarme con el Rey Notts para que mi pueblo no caiga en pobreza.

¿Y no hay otra forma?- preguntó Sir Fletcher

No.- y bajó la mirada.

Continuaron caminando en silencio. Louse llegó junto a ellos y le susurró a Lily.

Creo que la ayuda ya está aquí.

Lily volteó a ver extrañada a Louse y en ese momento se escucharon varios hechizos que pegaron a los hombres de Sir Malfoy. Rapidamente, Lily, Louse y Sir Fletcher se agacharon para que ningún hechizo les pegara por error.

Sirius brinco desde una rama de un árbol y calló encima de un hombre.

Hola, nena¿Me extrañaste?- le dijo a Louse sonriendo, y comenzó a pelear.

Segundos después, James y Franck aparecieron. Lily sonrió, pero duro poco por que Sir Malfoy la tomó y se la llevó corriendo lejos de toda la pelea, ni siquiera Louse ni Sir Fletcher pudieron hacer algo.

¡JAMES!- gritó Lily cuando Sir Malfoy se la llevaba, estiró su mano como intentando alcanzar a James.

Este volteó y vio como Sir Malfoy se llevaba a SU Lily, no lo iba a permitir.

¡LILY!- corrió hacía ella pero no pudo llegar, tres hombres se pusieron en medio de él y Sir Malfoy.

No dejaremos que interrumpáis los planes de Sir Malfoy.- dijo uno de ellos y comenzó a lanzar hechizos.

James vio como Sir Malfoy se alejaba llevandose a Lily y un nudo en la garganta hizo su efecto.

Princesita,- le decía Sir Malfoy mientras la jalaba por le brazo.- no podréis escapar, si al menos no tengo su tesoro, la tendré a usted.

Nunca, yo sé que James vendrá a salvarme.- le dijo Lily muy segura.

Sir malfoy se detuvo y la miró sonriendo. Después la aventó al piso y con una sonrisa aterradora dijo.

Pues yo no lo creo.- y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa.

Lily se asustó mucho, abrió sus ojos aterrada. Maldijo el no tener una varita y el que Sir Malfoy la tuviera bien guardada.

No te le acerques.

Sir Malfoy vio quien había llegado a espaldas de Lily, ella solo cerró los ojos y sonrió. James había llegado.

Bien Potter, si acabé con tu padre¿Por qué no acabar con su hijo?- dijo divertido mientras sacaba la espada.

Vas a sufrir, Malfoy.- dijo enfurecido James y poniéndose en guardia.

Sir Malfoy sonrió pero al segundo siguiente tomó a Lily por el brazo y la puso enfrente de él. El muy desgraciado la había tomado como escudo para que todo ataque que James le quisiera mandar le pegara a ella.

Claro, utilizaré a tu princesita querida como escudo. Después de todo, hay muchas mujerzuelas en este mundo. A mi solo me interesa el dinero.- dijo sonriendo y diciendo eso al oído de Lily.

Bastardo.- dijo Lily enojada.

Ella no iba a permitir que a James lo hirieran, para ella valía más la vida de él que la suya.

Deja a Lily fuera de esto. Se hombre por una vez en tu vida, Malfoy.- había una rabia en su voz que Lily nunca había escuchado.

Tu vida por la de ella.

¿Qué?- preguntó Lily enojada.- James por favor, ve por el tesoro real y entrégaselo a mi padre todo completo, eso es lo único que quiero. No importa si muero.- dijo ella decidida.

No te voy a dejar sola con él, Lily.- dijo James.

Lily sonrió por un instante cuando notó los celos en la voz de James, pero luego recordó donde estaba. Ella no iba a permitir que alguien tomara el Tesoro Real, su deber era cuidarlo.

Déjala en paz…y mátame a mi.- dijo James bajando su varita.

NO!!- gritó asustada la princesa.

Buena elección… Ahora entrega tu varita a la Princesa Lily.- dijo Sir Malfoy sonriendo.

James se la entregó a Lily, ella estaba derramando pequeñas lágrimas y le suplico que peleara, que no importara si le pasaba algo a ella.

No voy a dejar que te dañen, Lily. Sois la persona más importante en mi vida.- susurró para que solo ella escuchara.

Cuando James retrocedió Sir Malfoy lanzó a Lily a varios metros y la dejó inmovilizada de las piernas con un hechizo. Entonces con un hechizo hizo que la varita de James se fuera con él, para dejar desarmada a Lily y que no pudiera ayudar a James.

Bien Potter.- dijo Sir Malfoy arrastrando las palabras como siempre lo había hecho.- Esta vez yo gano.

Comenzó a lanzarle hechizos y maldiciones a James, pero éste no era nada tonto, se movía con gran agilidad y había desviado algunos, pero procuraba no acercarse mucho a donde estuviera Lily, pues le podía tocar uno.

Te crees muy astuto, eh Potter? Pues toma esto!.- dijo al momento que le tiraba un doble hechizo.

Los dobles hechizos era un hechizo que salía por la varita y se partía en dos, si uno fallaba el otro daba en el blanco, dejaba atolondrado a tu oponente por cinco segundo, los segundo necesarios que necesito Sir Malfoy para lanzarle otro ataque y dejarlo en el piso.

James pudo librarse del doble hechizo que el envió Sir Malfoy, pero ya no pude hacer nada cuando el le lanzó un expelliarmus (N/A¿Así se escribe?) y éste lo tumbó al piso.

James estaba tumbado en el piso y un poco mareado, trató de levantarse cuando sintió la varita de Sir Malfoy justo en su sien.

Ve preparando tus últimas palabras, Potter.

Ni lo sueñes.

¿Crees poder vencerme, Potter?- dijo Sir Malfoy.- No tienes ni una varita para defenderte…

James vio, tendido en el piso, que no tenía muchos recursos. Estaba completamente cansado, Sir Mafloys tenía su varita y no había nadie que lo pudiera ayudar.

Te voy a matar… ¡Avada Kedabra!- gritó Sir Malfoy apunando a James.

Lo último que vio fue una luz verde, él cerró los ojos esperando el momento en que ya no sintiera nada, y por un segundo pensó en un futuro con Lily, los dos juntos y sin nadie que los separase.

Casi pudo sentir un beso de Lily… Y en ese momento abrió los ojos. Algo raro estaba pasando, La maldición seguía como un chorro de energía, pero estaba luchando contra un escudo invisible. James había escuchado hablar de eso, ese poder más grande que cualquier cosa en el mundo, cuando amas con todo tu corazón a una persona, está queda protegida de toda maldición y de todo golpe, el poder más grande que tienen los seres humanos… el amor.

James miró a Lily que parecía estar rezando. Ella lo amaba y no quería que muriera, ella lo había salvado. James sonrió y sintió como si fuera un cohete y estuviera apunto de estallar de felicidad ¡LILY LO AMABA!

Justo en ese momento, el hechizo de Sir Malfoy se le regresó y le dio directo al pecho. Él solo alcanzó a abrir los ojos y después calló al piso sin vida.

James corrió con Lily, no le importaba en lo más minimo que Sir Malfoy estuviera muerto, solo quería estar con Lily, saber que ella estaba bien.

¿Estás bien?- le preguntó mientras le daba besos por toda la cara. Ella estaba sonriendo y se abrazó fuertemente de James.

Ahora si lo estoy.

Así se quedaron un buen rato, hasta que al final decidieron levantarse e irse. James hizo un hechizo para enterrar el cuerpo de Sir Maldoy y luego quitó el hechizo que Lily tenía y los dos se fueron caminando a encontrarse con los demás.

James entrelazo sus dedos con los de Lily y comprobó que el paraíso si existía, y estba justamente al lado de Lily.

* * *

FIN DEL CHAPTER 7

**NO ES EL FIN DEL FANFICTION!!! **

Todavía falta ver si e realidad James se va a quedar con Lily, por que ella ya está dada al rey Notts. Y aparte…

¿Qué hará ahora Katty que no tiene a su padre?

¿Alice y Frank juntos…¿Una princesa y un simple soldado…?

¿Qué hará Sir Fletcher, llevár a Lily ante su rey o dejarla con James?

**RESPUESTAS EN EL PRÓXIMO Y ULTIMO CAPITULO**

**REVIEWS!!!!!**

**martapotter: **Pues espero que te guste, no maté a James, claro está. Yo lo AMO y nunca lo mataría, jejeje.

**moony713: **Jejeje, espero que no me quieras matar por haber tardado tanto. A mi también me gusta la pareja de Remus y Katty, le puse el nombre de Katty por que se me hace lindo, como decir Kitty (gatito) pero en realidad es toda una pantera por que pelea muy bien, un nombre que puede confundir, por eso Katty. n.n

**Nirvana: **Gracias por eso de que escribo bien, hago el intento.

**Lamister: **La espera llegó a su fin :P perdón por tardarme tanto.

**Gerulita Evans: **Perdón por tardarme tanto, pero es que tenía tantas ideas de cómo quería que acabara este capítulo que no lograba decidirme, aparte de la escuela y todo su rollo.

**Zara Potter-Black: **nooo, no consigo acordarme del título. Bueno de hecho hize muchos cambios de la película al fanfic, no existe la historia de Snape ni la de Remus y Katty ni la de Frank y Alice.. ah y sir Fletcher siempre ha estado a lado de Lily… eso fue en la peli, pero por lo demás es casi igual…. Creo que si se llama Tesoro Real… voy a investigar en Internet.

**Rai-Potter: **A mi me encantó todo lo de la relación James/Lily por que los dos se quieren pero por una u otra cosa no puede ser su amor. n.n

**LulaBlack: **Trankis, trankis, yo también amo a James y no lo mataré… no soy J.K.Rowling (es k estoy sentida por que mató a mi Sirius querido… todavía no puedo superar eso (


	8. Hasta LuegoAdios

Esta es una historia basada un poco en una película que vi en la televisión. (no me acuerdo el nombre de la película.) Espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gusto.

Ya sabes eso de que los personajes no son míos, son de J.K.Rowling...bla,bla,bla y más bla,bla,bla. Solo los personajes que yo invente son míos, solo míos, y enteramente MIOS!!!... si alguien los quiere usar solo dígamelo. (como el caso de Susan March, que aparece en casi todas las historias y ya no se quien la creó... y si alguien sabe, dígamelo por fa que me gusta ese personaje n.n)

**_HASTA LUEGO…ADIOS_**

James entrelazo sus dedos con los de Lily y comprobó que el paraíso si existía, y estaba justamente al lado de Lily.

Pero no siempre uno puede entrar al paraíso así tan fácil…

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS…

James había ido por un carruaje al castillo de Lily, de eso ya un día. Él le prometió pedir su mano ante sus padres para que no se tuviera que casar con el Rey Notts, pero cuando James regresó estaba muy cambiado. Casi no le hablaba a Lily y prefería no estar cerca de donde estuviera ella o quedarse a solas.

Así que el viaje de regreso al reino de Lily fue aún peor que el de ida al reino del rey Notts. Y eso, todos lo habían notado.

¿Estás bien, Prongs?- le preguntó Sirius mientras cabalgaban hacía el palacio del reino de Lily.

Si…- Sirius lo volteó a ver sin creerle nada.- No.

¿Qué pasa, amigo?

No voy a poder estar con Lily. Ella es la única esperanza para que el reino no caiga en la pobreza… la reina me lo pidió…

------------------------- FLASH BACK -----------------------------------

James había llegado al castillo apenas hacía unos minutos y caminaba, escoltado, directamente hacia la corte real, para entrevistarse con el rey. Estaba muy nervioso, pues le iba a explicar todo al rey… y a pedirle la mano de Lily.

Pero antes de llegar al salón donde el rey lo esperaba, la pequeña escolta que llevaba a James fue sorprendida por la reina y dos de sus damiselas. Todos hicieron reverencia a ella y a su petición la dejaron sola con James en aquel pasillo.

Capitán James… es un gran placer volverlo a ver.- dijo la reina.

El placer es mió, su excelencia.- James notó algo rara a la reina.- ¿Queréis decirme algo, señora mía?

La reina lo miró con una expresión que James jamás la había visto.

Dejémonos de rodeos, James… dime¿Estáis enamorado de mi hija?

Eso si que dejó frío a James. Jamás pensó que la reina le preguntara eso, ni que lo tuteara. Pero como caballero respondió con la verdad.

Estoy completamente enamorado de ella,- al ver la cara de aflicción de la reina, continuó.- y si vos me lo permite quiero pedir su mano, no creo que el rey Notts sea un buen esposo, le mandó una caballería de puros ladrones. Si me dieran una oportunidad, yo…

Calla.- dijo la reina, sentándose en una silla cerca y poniendo su mano en la cabeza.- No sabéis lo que dices muchacho… Y espero que mi hija tampoco lo sepa…

Mi señora, con todo respeto, creó que un capitán que salvó la vida de su hija si merece la mano de ésta…- dijo un poco enojado.

La reina lo miró y sonrió.

¿Crees que pienso que eres poca cosa para mi hija?- James asintió.- Pues no. Pero mi hija no se puede dar el lujo de casarse con quien ella decida… debe de salvar al reino, James. Si ella no se casa con el rey Notts, todo caerá en pobreza… por favor, ella ya lo había decidido, es su deber. Recuerde que es capitán, y que usted también tiene deberes.

James la miró un poco receloso. Pero entendió que eso se tenía que hacer… y sin decir más entró a la sala donde el rey lo esperaba, le informó que Lily estaba bien, que habían encontrado a la princesa Alice y que ocupaba una caravana que fuera por ellas…para al día siguiente llevar a Lily con el rey Notts.

------------------------------- FIN DEL FLASH BACK---------------------------------

El Castillo se podía observar desde donde iba Lily en el carruaje. Se sentía feliz de regresar a su hogar, pero triste por que sabía que James no pidió su mano, ni quería hablarle, ni si quiera verla.

¿Acaso James no la quería o algo había pasado?

¿Lily? Tranquila, cielo… ya vamos a volver con tus padres.- le dijo Alice.

Alice no se había dado cuenta de todo lo que sucedía con Lily y James. Ella creía que Lily estaba triste por que extrañaba a sus padres. Alice era un poco distraída y su fuerte no eran las deducciones. Por eso era que le encantaba a Frank, por que era tan inocente.

Creo que no está triste por eso, princesa Alice.

A Louse no le caía muy bien esa pequeña princesa. Había cachado a Sirius viéndola mucho y eso la ponía de un humor terrible. Las cosas con Sirius no salieron como ella pensaba. Él actuaba igual que siempre, coqueteando con Lily, Alice y Katty e ignorándola deliberadamente.

- Lo siento nena, yo no soy hombre de una chica.- Le había dicho cuando le preguntó por que había estado coqueteando con Alice.

- ¿Cómo que no está triste por eso¿Y por qué iba a ser si no?- preguntó algo sorprendida.

- Por si no se ha dado cuenta, _princesa_,- utilizó un tono despreciativo.- Lily está completamente enamorada del capitán Potter, pero él parece haberla olvidado deliberadamente¿Vos no estaría triste si el chico al que ama de pronto se comportara como si no la conociera o no quisiera saber nada más de usted¿Acaso no tiene ojos para ver que lo que Lily tiene es un mal de amor¡Decid ser su amiga y no la conocéis¿Creéis que Lily no tiene bastante ya con…

- ¡CALLAOS!- gritó Alice.

Louse iba a seguir cuando vio que Alice dirigió su mirada a Lily quien lloraba en silencio. De pronto se sintió mal por todo lo que había dicho… al parecer había exagerado un poco. No le gustaba ver a Lily así y menos siendo ella la responsable.

Alice se acercó a Lily y la abrazó.

Tranquila, todo va a estar bien, Feu.

Lily sonrió al escuchar su apodo de "Feu". Aunque Alice fuera más chica que ella siempre había demostrado tener mucha madurez cuando se necesitaba, y ese era justo el momento. Louse la puso al tanto de todo lo que había sucedido, el amor imposible de Lily y James (sollozos de Lily.-y de cómo él no le hacía caso (más sollozos de Lily) . Al final Alice la miraba aún sin comprender.

¿Entonces vos estáis triste por que James ya no se comporta igual a como antes?- Lily asintió.- Pues todo debe de tener una explicación, Feu. Habla con él, que sea a fuerzas, pero habla.

¿Qué estáis diciendo, Alice?- preguntó Lily.

La pequeña princesa sonrió…

James seguía cabalgando cuando divisó el castillo. Su corazón se encogió de solo sentir que en unos cuantos minutos dejaría de ver a Lily para siempre. Había decidido unirse a las fuerzas especiales del norte, un grupo militar del reino el cual siempre estaban entrenando y entrenando, pensó que con eso no pensaría más en su princesa ni la volvería a ver jamás.

James- dijo Frank.-… se que no es el momento pero… ¿crees que me puedas resolver una duda?

Claro, Frank.- dijo tratando de sonreís, pero solo salió un gesto deprimente.

Si un soldado le salva la vida a una princesa ¿Lo suben de rango?

Él entendió a donde iba su pregunta, pero quería seguirle el juego.

Claro, es normal. Tal vez coronel, o capitán.

¿Y general?- los ojos de Frank se abrieron como nunca, como un niño esperando ver que recibe en navidad.

A lo mejor… pero no te preocupes.- dijo rápido al ver que se le iba escapando el brillo en sus ojos.- si tu salvas a una princesa tienes el derecho de casarte con ella si así lo desean ambos.

Frank sonrió. Estaba más que agradecido con James. Esto a él le hizo sonreír por primera vez en el día, le agradaba la idea de que su amigo fuera feliz junto a la princesa Alice, después de todo ella se veía que era una muy buena chica.

"_Oh Lily, como te voy a extrañar"-_ pensó.

¡NOS ATACAN!- se oyó una voz gritar.

Unos cuantos hechizos fueron lanzados, pero nadie resultó herido.El corazón de James dio un súbito sacudido, miró a la carroza y vio que la cabeza de Lily se asomó y lo miró con gran ternura. Pero al segundo siguiente una explosión dentro de la carroza hacía que salieran volando las tres personas que iban dentro. Después de eso, Lily ya no supo que pasó.

Abrió los ojos un poco pero tuvo que volver a cerrarlos por que la luz era muy fuerte. Sentía una fuerte mano que sostenía la suya y después otra acariciando su frente. Hizo un esfuerzo y comenzó a abrir los ojos, lentamente pudo deslumbrar la cara de su madre que la miraba sonriente.

¿Mamá¿Qué pasó?

Feu! Nos tenías tan preocupados.- al momento la abrazó.- Os atacaron pero el capitán James pudo contra ellos y las trajeron aquí.

Lily aceptó el abrazo pero no entendía bien que pasaba. No recordaba nada…Y de pronto todo se volvió muy claro para ella. Alice…Louse.

¿Cómo esta Alice y Louse?- preguntó asustada.

La reina bajó la cabeza.

Feu… creó que lo mejor es que te recuestes. Debes de estar cansada y no…

¿¡Cómo esta Alice y Louse!?- exigió Lily levantándose de un jalón lo que le provocó un fuerte dolor de cabeza y un mareo.

OH, Feu…con la explosión… ellas… murieron. Alice al momento y Louse se golpeó la cabeza con una piedra.- estaba llorando tanto madre como hija.- Lo siento, mi niña.- la abrazó.

Esto es una pesadilla… tiene que ser una pesadilla.- gritaba una y otra vez.

Todo se volvió negro y borroso para Lily. Sintió como su cuerpo caía en el colchón y de pronto se sintió en calma y paz, tal vez era por que sentía la suave mano de alguien entrelazando sus dedos. Quiso abrir sus ojos pero no pudo, le dolían mucho.

Tranquila, Feu… todo está bien, fue solo una pesadilla.

¿Papá?- solo su familia más cercana le decían así.- ¿Qué pasó?

Os atacaron, pequeña… pero ya está todo bien.

No recordaba nada…Y de pronto todo se volvió muy claro para ella. Alice…Louse.

¿Cómo esta Alice y Louse?- preguntó asustada.- yo… yo tuve una horrible pesadilla.

Nadie le respondió. Pero pudo sentir como besaban su mano… No era su padre… a decir verdad no era voz de su padre, la de él era más seca.

¿¡Cómo esta Alice y Louse!?- exigió Lily levantándose de un jalón lo que le provocó un fuerte dolor de cabeza y un mareo.

Unas fuertes manos la pusieron de nuevo en la cama y después acariciaron su rostro. Era él.

¿Dónde están ellas, James?- eso sorprendió al capitán.

Están muy bien… aunque lamento decirte que Louse perdió la memoria. No recuerda nada de dos meses a la fecha. Alice por el contrario está más feliz que nunca. Me confesó que nadie os había atacado… ella hizo todos los hechizos para que resultaran un poco heridas y así yo te cuidara… Pero no contó con que Louse estaba desprevenida y sin varita para poner un escudo como tú lo hiciste.

Pero lo logramos…- dijo Lily sonriendo, acababa de abrir los ojos completamente y ver a James más guapo que ningún otro día por que estaba preocupado por ella.

¿Lo lograron, princesa?- dijo muy enojado James, como ella nunca antes lo había visto.- Su amiga perdió la memoria y pudo haber muerto¿acaso no pensaron en eso? No, ustedes las princesas solo piensan en sigo mismas.

James… yo solo quería decirte que…

No quiero saber nada de usted, entiende? Hasta nunca, Miladi.- James se levantó, hizo una reverencia y dejó el cuarto de Lily.

Ella se quedó mirándolo y comenzó a llorar. No era ninguna princesa caprichosa, pero no podía echar el plan de todas abajo. Louse le había dicho que iba a fingir perder la memoria para que Sirius Black la dejara en paz. Amaba a James Potter y no iba a dejar que se fuera.

¡JAMES!

Afuera de la habitación el aludido cerró los ojos y dos lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos.

Ya lo he hecho su majestad.- dijo a la reina.

Muchas gracias, capitán. Ha salvado usted al pueblo, será enviado a las fuerzas especiales del norte como general.

Comenzaré a empacar y me iré mañana por la mañana, después del funeral de Sir Montague. Permiso.- hizo una reverencia y se fue.

La tarde de ese día Katty, Louse y Alice fueron a visitar a Lily a su cuarto. Ellas le contaron todo a Katty. Después de que las tres lanzaran varios hechizos mal dirigidos para que a nadie le pegase y después unieron un hechizo para que destruyera la carroza las llevaron de emergencia con el doctor de la corte.

La cuartada de Louse resultó fácil dado que en realidad ella se había golpeado la cabeza, pero solo tenía un leve chipote, era una cabeza dura después de todo. Alice se emocionó y le contó a todos que ella sola había lanzado esos hechizos para que la tomaran seriamente como una excelente duelista. Aunque recibió un tremendo regaño de James y Sirius no le importó, por que Frank llegó y la besó como nunca antes y la abrazó también.

Mis padres no tardan en llegar, al parecer no están enojados pro que me haya escapado.- dijo sonriente Alice.- Aunque todavía no les cuento de Frank sé que lo van a aceptar. Él me salvó mi vida, aparte que hay una recompensa y él se la ganó, lo suficiente para tener sus propias tierras y un pequeño castillo para nosotros.

Lily sonrió tristemente.

Sirius anda tras de mí como un perrito faldero, yo le digo que me deje en paz por que no lo conozco. Hace exactamente dos meses que lo conocí, por lo cual lo he olvidado todo de él.- se rió.- Está haciéndose el galán conmigo… pero ya no le va a funcionar. Mi corazón ya le dijo "_Hasta luego, Sirius Black"_.- miró a Katty y dijo.- ¿Y tú Katty¿Qué pasas entre Remus y tú?

Katty se sonrojó y fue cuando todas la descubrieron.

No pienso nada todavía en eso. La muerte de mi padre está muy viva todavía en mi mente. Remus lo sabe y me dijo que me esperará todo el tiempo que fuera necesario y que estará conmigo.

Lily sonrió.

El funeral de Sir Montague fue glorioso y magnifico. Todo el pueblo asistió vestido de luto, y diciendo todo el pueblo es decir a los personajes de nuestra aventura real. Katty, James, Remus, Sirius, Frank y Peter iban al frente de la ceremonia, justo después del cura que lanzaba bocanadas de humo desde un incendiario para purificar el camino que tenía que tomar el alma de Sir Montague.

Después de ellos iban los Reyes Evans junto con su hija, quien iba de la mano de Louse y Sir Fletcher, ambos ayudándola a caminar. Atrás iban los Reyes Ianovik junto con sus tres hijos y Alice. Detrás de ellos la guardia real y después todo el pueblo.

El señor es mi pastor, nada me falta, - comenzó el cura.- por prados de fresca hierba me apacienta. Hacia las aguas de reposo me conduce, y conforta mi alma; me guía por senderos de justicia, en gracia de su nombre.- _Katty estaba llorando como nunca antes y Remus la abrazó fuerte._- Aunque pase por valle tenebroso, ningún mal temeré, porque tú vas conmigo; tu vara y tu cayado, ellos me sosiegan. – _James miró a Lily a la cual se le salían lagrimas y notó por unos segundos sus miradas se juntaron, hasta que él quitó el contacto_.-Tú preparas ante mí una mesa frente a mis adversarios; unges con óleo mi cabeza, rebosante está mi copa.- _Sirius sabía que desde ahora todo iba a cambiar, ya no le quedaba nada por que quedarse, si mentor estaba muerto, la mujer que amaba no lo reconocía… lo mejor sería irse con James.-_ Sí, dicha y gracia me acompañarán todos los días de mi vida; mi morada será la casa del señor ha lo largo de los días. Amén.

Al final del funeral todos le dieron el pésame a Katty, muy pocos sabían que ella era la verdadera hija de Sir Montague pero la mayoría pensaba que solo era su sobrina. Remus la esperó y después la condujo hasta el palacio. Lily le había dicho que se quedara a vivir ahí un tiempo, no quería que estuviera sola y Katty se lo agradeció, después de todo se habían hecho buenas amigas.

¿Qué piensas hacer, Katty?- preguntó Remus.- Digo… no es correcto que una mujer viva sola, sobretodo en estos tiempos llenos de…

Remus, sabes que me sé cuidar y que no me importa lo que diga la gente.- dijo suavemente.- Pero no te preocupes, ya decidí que voy a hacer.

¿Y qué es eso?- la miró con sus ojos ámbar que tanto le encantaban a Katty.

Voy a regresar al convento. Quiero encontrar la paz y sé que ahí lo podré hacer.- Los ojos de Remus se apagaron.- Pero tú podéis venir conmigo… Las monjas aceptan a todo hombre lobo, ellas estarán felices de poderos ayudarte.

Katty…- se detuvieron.- Yo ya acepté mi condición… no ocupo ir a un convento a esconderme.- ella iba a reclamar pero el la calló con un beso, después habló de nuevo.- Mi vida está en la milicia, quiero seguir bajo las ordenes de James.

Entonces ambos comprendieron…Pero Katty lo miró y sonrió.

¿Te podré buscar cuando regrese?

Definitivamente.- dijo él sonriendo.- Pero antes, yo te voy a visitar al convento… claro si las monjas me lo permiten.- Katty sonrió.- De todos modos queda a solo dos horas de caballo del fuerte donde voy a…

Katty se acercó y fue ella la que calló a Remus con un beso. Sabía que eso no era un _adiós_, solo un _hasta luego_.

Los Reyes Ianovik entendieron perfectamente que no se les haya hecho un baile por su llegada, ya por los recientes funerales, pero en realidad eso no les importó mucho pues con volver a tener a su hija era más que suficiente. Habían pasado tres largas y angustiosas semanas donde no supieron ni pío de su hija. Habían pensado lo peor, pero ahora volvía la sonrisa y la felicidad a toda la familia.

Debemos de darles las gracias mis queridos amigos.- dijo abrazando al rey Edgard Evans y la reina Margareth Evans.- No saben cuál agradecidos estamos de su gran ayuda, si no fuese por su valioso apoyo nunca hubiéramos recuperado a nuestra hija.

En realidad fue Frank Longbottom quién rescató a su hija, alteza.- dijo Lily.

Alice sonrió.

¿En realidad? Me gustaría habla con ese muchacho.- dijo el rey muy serio. Alice miró a su padre y sonrió más de lo normal.

Es un buen hombre, padre. Me rescató y me cuidó todo este tiempo.

Al poco rato llegó Frank antes la familia real. Hizo una reverencia y con propiedad preguntó a que se le llamaba.

Frank Longbottom, tengo entendido que fue quien salvó a mi pequeña de los bandidos que la habían apresado.- El tono que usó el rey no fue muy amigable que digamos, tampoco la mirada de los hermanos de Alice por lo que éste se intimidó.- Dígame usted¿Con qué propósito hizo esto¿Acaso sabía usted que quien rescata a una princesa tiene el derecho de casarse con ella¿Acaso quería algo con…

¡PAPÁ!- gritó enojada Alice.- Por si no lo sabías, Frank y todos pensaban que yo er aun hombre dado el aspecto con el que me encontraba.- la Reina Ianovik dio un gritó aterrado al solo imaginar que su hija lucía varonil.- Pero él después supo que era mujer y me protegió sin saber si quiera que yo era la princesa Alice. Fue mucho después que él lo supo.

Lily veía que la tensión estaba en un momento crítico.

Si me disculpa, su majestad. Es de todos muy conocido esa vieja ley donde el caballero que salve a la princesa se puede casar con ella, claro si es que ambos así lo desean.

Yo sí lo deseo así.- dijeron al mismo tiempo Alice y Frank.- A mi no me interesa el dinero, Alice… Mis padres fueron unos ricos comerciantes… tengo una buena fortuna.

Lily sonrió. Ya había hecho todo lo que podía y al parecer esto iba viento en popa.

Y sí me lo permiten. Dado que el soldado que rescató a su hija es nuestro reino, y estamos pasando por un momento difícil le quisiera pedir el dinero de la recompensa para ayudar a mi pueblo.

¡Feu!- dijeron sus dos padres.- Eso no se ve bien, hija, dijo el rey.- Nosotros podemos arreglárnoslo sin pedirle dinero a alguien.

El Rey Ianovik miró a ambos reyes y sonrió.

¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que ocupabas dinero, Edgard? Sabes muy bien que somos amigos desde la infancia, tú puedes pedirme lo que sea.

Todo estaba arreglado, pensó Lily.

Lily había tratado de encontrar a James para decirle que ya no se tenía que casar, que ella era libre, y le iba a contar que no era ninguna niña caprichosa. Cuando al fin lo encontró vio que estaba subiendo sus cosas a una carreta.

¿A dónde vas?- preguntó asustada.

James volteó de golpe y la vio ahí, a unos metros de él y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Lily…- volvió a mirar sus cosas y dijo sin siquiera mirarla.- Me voy al norte, a la fuerzas especiales.

No James.- ella lo abrazó por detrás.- Quédate. Los padres de Alice van a prestar dinero al reino para que éste no caiga en la quiebra. No me tengo que casar, James. ¡Soy libre!

James se volteó y la besó como nunca antes. La tenía muy apretada a su cuerpo, como si se fuera a escapar. Ella era tan buena, no merecía todo lo que le estaba pasando.

La reina sabía lo que iba a hacer su hija, así que fue corriendo con James y le dijo la verdad. Ni si quiera con ese dinero se podía salvar el reino. Le pidió que le dijera a Lily que no la amaba para que ella lo olvidara pronto, por que sino no se iba a querer casar. Que lo hiciera por el reino.

Peor James no tenía corazón para eso. Le contó toda la verdad, que su madre había hablado con él desde que había regresado al palacio, por eso es que él estaba así de distanciado de ella.

Lily, entiéndeme. Te amo, pero sé que cada uno tiene algo que hacer. Tú ver por la prosperidad de tú pueblo y yo ver por la paz de éste. Se acerca una guerra y los dos debemos de hacer algo por el pueblo que amamos.

Ella estaba llorando, pero sabía que James tenía razón. Al fin y al cabo, eso ya lo había decidido antes de emprender el viaje y si le decía que no al Rey Notts, podía ir a invadir su reino. Le dio un último beso en los labios a James y le dijo.

Hasta luego, James.

El negó con la cabeza.

No Lily… esto no es un hasta luego…_Adiós_.

James subió a la carreta y se fue cabalgando sin voltear a verla de nuevo. En ese momento lo supo, Lily entendió perfectamente el significado de la palabra Adiós. Pero sabía que lo suyo tal vez en esa vida no se podía, pero en la siguiente quizá. Su amor no podía morir en una simple palabra ni en un siglo. Ella sabía que si no era en esta vida sería en otra, pero algún día estaría cerca de James Potter y ya no sería llamada Lily Evans, si no Lily Potter.

**FIN???**

**HOLA!!! Perdón por tardarme tanto... la verdad es que esto no lo tenía previsto, cuando lo estaba escribiendo se me antojó poner un final distinto a lo típico feliz que casi siempre leemos. No se si a ustedes les lleno por completo este final.. a mi no. Por lo que tengo planeado un último mini capítulo. Pero ustedes dirán, que prefieren que termine en el happy ending? o en uno distinto, pero no triste. **

**Bien ahora vienen los REVIEW´s... Gracias por todos los que me han mandado.**

**Mi-x-LuBrE-x-CaLa: **_Muchas gracias por tu Review, lubre._ Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Y como dije, qué te pareció el final? le hace falta más para que en realidad sea final o así quedaría bien???

**LulaBlack **Hola!!! Bueno...n.nU yo también quieor que siempre estén actualizando todos rápido... pero creo que hasta que no escribes tú un fic no entiendes... a veces te quedas sin inspiración. Jejeje... y bueno, respecto a lo de Lily y James y su escudo... como Dumbledor había dicho en el libro que el amor era la más grande y poderosa de todas las mágias se me hizo lindo poner algo así.Ya vez, soy toda una romantika, jejeje.

**CrazY AngeeL **Gracias por tu Review... ya ví la sinopsis de la peliocula que tud cies, peor no creo que sea esa por que por lo que dise es un poco distinto. Y creeme que eh estado buscando mucho sobre esa pelicula y ya no la han pasado en el canal donde la ví. Pero muchas gracias de todos modos. Espero que te guste este capítulo. n.n!!

**  
**


	9. Os Delcaro Marido y Mujer

Esta es una historia basada un poco en una película que vi en la televisión

Esta es una historia basada un poco en una película que vi en la televisión. (no me acuerdo el nombre de la película.) Espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gusto.

Ya sabes eso de que los personajes no son míos, son de J.K.Rowling...bla,bla,bla y más bla,bla,bla. Solo los personajes que yo invente son míos, solo míos, y enteramente MIOS!!... si alguien los quiere usar solo dígamelo. (como el caso de Susan March, que aparece en casi todas las historias y ya no se quien la creó... y si alguien sabe, dígamelo por fa que me gusta ese personaje n.n)

**"OS DECLARO MARIDO Y MUJER"**

Había pasado un mes desde que James había decidido irse al norte y como lo había dicho Remus se fue con él, a última hora Sirius los acompañó y junto con él Katty, a la cuál la iban a dejar de paso en el convento.

Remus la visitaba cada fin de semana y siempre comportándose como todo un caballero, por lo que agradó completamente a todas las monjas que esperaban que dieran las doce los sábados para recibir con pasteles y chocolates al joven lobito. Esto al principio le pareció gracioso a Katty, pero ahora la tenía un poco preocupada por que las monjas no querían dejar a Remus en paz. Pero que le iba a hacer, él era muy guapo

Sirius por su parte actuaba muy raro según sus amigos, en primera por que apenas llegaba el sábado (pues en el cuartel tenían día libre el sábado desde las 10 de la mañana hasta el domingo hasta las 12 del día) y seguía en el cuartel. Solo una vez había salido del cuartel, pero los demás días se quedaban. Al parecer había hecho algo que nunca pensó hacer, había MADURADO… y todo por una chica que no lo recordaba.

Pues sí, Sirius había decidido irse al cuartel para olvidar a Louse, pero había sido peor. Ya le había escrito una carta hace una semana preguntándole por como estaba y si podía ir a visitarla los domingos. Sabía que tenía que hacer un viaje de medio día, pero no le importaba a Sirius, con solo verla una hora él estaría feliz.

Comandante Black, tenéis una carta.- le informó un soldado y le entregó la carta cuando regresaba de su ronda junto a James y Remus. Era viernes por la noche.

Gracias, soldado.

Tomó la carta y la vio sonriente. Remus y James se le acercaron por el hombro tratando de ver de quien era, pero tenían sospechas. Sirius sintió la vista de ambos y guardó la carta.

La leeré en mi cuarto.

SIRIUS!- protestaron ambos amigos.- por favor, dinos que te dicen?

Solo si me prometéis dar el postre de ambos esta noche.- Sirius sonrió.

Ni lo sueñes, hoy dan pastel de chocolate.- dijo Remus rotundamente.

Te doy la mitad- dijo James.

¡Acepto!

Ambos se fueron al cuarto dejando a Remus muy molesto, pero al final los siguió.

(imaginen la voz de Louse leyendo la carta)

_Señor Sirius Black:_

_Me halaga su petición de venir a verme…_

¿Le pediste que si la podías ir a ver? Estáis completamente enamorado amigo.- dijo James.

Cállate o no te dejo leer lo demás.

…_pero no creo que sea prudente en estos momentos. Se que su viaje sería muy cansado y no lo quisiera molestar, al igual que no se ve con buenos ojos que un hombre visite desde tan lejos a una mujer que no es nada suyo…_

Entonces en realidad no recuerda que ustedes tuvieron algo…- dijo Remus que leía sobre el hombro de Sirius.

¡Oye! Tú que estás leyendo, sino me vas a dar postre. ¡Fuera de aquí!

Te doy la mitad del pastel de James.

¡Acepto!- dijo Sirius.

¡OYE! ES MI PASTEL- reclamó James pero nadie le hizo caso.

…_Aunque me gustaría llegar a conocerlo. Pero por le momento no creo poder hacerlo debido a las próximas nupcias de la princesa. Se realizaran en dos semanas más y yo me encuentro muy ocupada debido a que voy a ser la dama de honor. Si no tiene planes ya, me gustaría invitarlo a usted y a todos, en el sobre tienen cuatro pases para que vengan (el general Potter, el sargento Lupin y la señorita Katherin están cordialmente invitados)._

_Sin más por el momento me despido con un grato saludo…tú amiga Lady Louse._

¿Crees que vengan?- preguntó

Pues al menos Sirius, Remus y Katty vendrán… aunque James.

Pobre Lily.- dijo Alice.

Si, pero ella debe de ser fuerte. Ella sabia que esto iba a pasar… ¡ALICE! ¡PONTE EN PAZ DE UNA VEZ!- le gritó Louse a la princesa pues ella no paraba de moverse y Louse no podía medir el vestido que la princesa se estaba probando.

Alice exhaló un suspiro y dejó de moverse. Eso era muy tedioso; pruébate esto, te gusta el color, camina derecha, no juegues… era tan difícil esto de las bodas…

Pero al parecer la que le iba peor era Lily, después de todo, ella se iba a casar con un completo desconocido y degenerado. Todo el día se la pasaba en su cuarto, no había querido comer ni si quiera salir al jardín. Aunque nadie lo decía abiertamente, se murmuraba que estaba muriendo de amor.

¿Vais a perdonar alguna vez a Sirius?.- le preguntó Alice a Louse.

Su amistad había comenzado poco a poco, y ahora ya se llevaban muy bien. Louse había entendido que Alice solo tenía ojos para Franck, y que Sirius era un tonto, por eso esa rivalidad que había surgido antes despareció por completo.

Claro que no, él se merece esto y más… Aparte… no creo que le afecte mucho, de seguro ya ha de tener alguna chica en su lista de citas.

Pero él se veía muy triste la vez que partieron y aparte te ha estado mandando cartas casi a diario. Creo que si se enamoró de ti en verdad porque si no…

¡LISTO! Terminamos de acomodar el vestido.- dijo Louse como si no hubiera escuchado lo último que dijo Alice.

Ella ya no insistió, sabía que Louse también quería a Sirius aunque lo ocultara. Que difícil era la vida amorosa de sus amigas, por su parte Alice era muy feliz. Sus padres habían aceptado a Franck muy bien, hasta sus hermanos, aunque había sido un poco difícil al principio., pero tenía que decir que fue Lily quien más había ayudado a que eso ocurriera, y por eso ella tenía que hacer algo para que su amiga fuera feliz también. ¿Pero, Qué hacer?

Solo se le ocurría alguien a quien pedirle ayuda, y fue justamente a esa persona a quien fue a ver en cuanto salió de su prueba del vestido. Camino directamente hacia el tercer piso, ahí estaba alojado un huésped que no había salido mucho, pero que se había ganado toda la confianza de Louse.

Cuando llegó a la puerta tocó y no esperó respuesta, entró al cuarto. Ahí dentro estaba Sir Fletcher.

¿Ocupais algo pequeña princesa?- preguntó desde su escritorio.

Vos sois el único que me puede ayudar.- dijo con una sonrisa.

El primer día que Remus Fue a visitar a Katty estuvo muy tentado a correr despavorido cuando todas las monjas se le abalanzaron dándole chocolates, dulces, flores, ¡y hasta cerveza! Ahora, cada fin de semana que Remus iba a visita a su enamorada tenía que pasar por las monjas antes de llegar a Katty, eso era alrededor de una hora.

Pero ese día, Remus no quería perder tiempo con las monjas, así que ideo un plan que creyó lo salvaría… y así fue.

Oye amigo, ¿no creéis que para ser un pequeño paseo ya llevamos bastante cabalgando?- le preguntó Sirius a Remus.

Si, además este lugar no m es familiar… ¿Dónde estamos, Remus?- preguntó James.

El pequeño lobo sonrió y como "único consuelo" les dijo que podrían ir a preguntar donde estaban en aquella casa… justamente donde las monjas vivían.

Su plan fue todo un éxito. Cuando llegaron, todas las monjas se abalanzaron en contra de los dos nuevos jóvenes, dejando a Katty y a Remus platicar en paz y armonía en los alrededores de la casa.

El lobito ardía en deseos de poder volver a probar los labios de Katty y no tardó en convertir sus deseos en realidad, Ella jamás había sentido algo parecido por alguien, y aunque la muerte de su padre todavía le dolía y era muy reciente, Remus había logrado sanar su corazón poco a poco y ahora ella ya no lloraba más; y si acaso lloraba era en días de luna llena al pensar que su lobito estaba sufriendo solo.

Te extrañé tanto, Remus.

Yo más que tú. Eres _mi_ Katty

Katty sonrió.

Es que tu no me entendéis.- replicó Katty.- Yo quise aprender a combatir para que mi padre se sintiera orgullosa de mí, pero quise ser la mejor para que tu te fijaras en mí. Tú hace un mes no sabías quien era, solo me conocías como la sobrina de Sir Montague y ahora me dices que soy _tuya. _Tengo miedo Remus, a que tu amor sea tan ardiente que se consuma en poco tiempo y no haya más para mí.

Remus no supo bien que decir, eso le dejó un tanto sin palabras. Katty vio eso y añadió rápido.

La princesa me envió una carta donde me decía acerca de su boda y que me invitaba. A ustedes también los invitó… ¿vas a ir?- le preguntó.

Si vos vas, yo iré.

Entonces es un sí.-selló Katty y zanjó el tema.

El resto del día, se la pasaron con los chicos haciendo bromas y tratando de alegrar un poco a James que esos últimos días había estado muy deprimido y de hecho Sirius y Remus lo habían visto llorar un par de veces.

A veces, ni si quiera te das cuenta de que tan rápido pasa él tiempo, y así le ocurrió al capitán James. No sabía bien porque había aceptado la invitación de la princesa a su boda si él no iba a poder contenerse. Ni siquiera abrió la carta, ni sus amigos por respeto a él. Los boletos eran más que suficientes.

Esto era muy difícil para él, pero lo tenía que sobrellevar y era mejor ir a la boda de Lily, porque así podría aceptar que ella ya no iba a ser suya. De solo pensarlo le hervía la sangre, pero no podía hacer nada.

A penas llegaron se instalaron en la casa de Katty, la cuál antes había sido de Sir Montague. Ella les ofreció su casa dado que ellos no tenían una casa propia en esos lugares, o al menos una donde cupieran los tres con todas las comodidades.

- Pues bien señores, yo tengo que ir a ver a cierta damisela antes de la ceremonia.- dijo Sirius con su traje de gala ya puesto.

Era un traje negro con camisa azul que lo hacía ver increíblemente guapo. Llevaba su espada por un lado y un sombrero de la guardia real.

Cuando salió sus dos amigos se le quedaron viendo y sonrieron entre si. Al parecer, Sirius parecía querer casarse también.

Yo quiero ir a ver a Franck.- dijo James.- Quisiera platicar con él algunas cosas.

Remus asintió y vio como se marchaba James. Eso le daba tiempo para poder ir con Katty y poder decirle al fin lo que en realidad sentía. Desde el día que hablaron en el convento él no había podido descansar su corazón al solo pensar que ella creía que para él solo era un juego pasajero.

Katty.- tocó la puerta y espero a que lo dejara entrar.

Cuando abrió la puerta vio que Katty estaba guardando unas cosas en una maleta.

¿A dónde vas?

Tengo que ir a arreglarme al palacio, allá quiere la princesa que salgan sus damas de compañía.

Remus sintió un deje de dolor de pensar en James.

Quiero decirte algo antes de que te vallas.- Katty paró de guardar las cosas y lo volteó a ver. Remus de pronto se sintió nervioso, comenzó a sudarle las manos y no paraba de arreglarse las mangas de su traje verde oscuro.- Yo… te quería decir… bueno… creo que si es algo complicado, -se rió nervioso.- tu… aceptariasbailarconmigoestanoche?

¿Qué?- preguntó confundida ella.

Que si bailas conmigo esta noche.- dijo resignado Remus.

Claro.

Y sin darle importancia, Katty siguió acomodando todo sin voltear a ver a Remus y sin siquiera imaginarse que eso no era lo que en realidad le quería decir. Pero era un poco penoso todo aquello. Así que quiso cambiar pronto el tema.

- En la iglesia voy a estar afuera con James, no creo que quiera entrar a ver como se casa Lily.

Katty lo volteo a ver con una ceja alzada.

Lily vio por una ventana como iba llegando el carruaje de su futuro marido. Su cara de asco no la pudo ocultar al ver que de es carruaje salía un hombre anciano horrible. Podía ver su mirada pervertida y se percató que del carruaje salieron varias chicas arregladas como prostitutas. Al parecer el Rey Notts había llevado "compañía" para no estar tan "solo" en su viaje.

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Lily. Se la secó y siguió arreglándose para la boda. No podía dejar esperando al novio.

Sir Fletcher estaba en la cocina feliz. Por fin había descubierto su verdadera vocación: ¡la gastronomía! Había cerca de veinte elfos domésticos que estaban alrededor de él observando como horneaba unas galletas. Les ponía un poco de esta hierba, un poco de estos polvos, un poco de café, un poco de chocolate y un poco de todo.

Nunca antes pensó que eso de las comidas iba a ser lo suyo, pero sabía que en cuanto llegase iba a pedir al Rey Notts el puesto de cocinero real y sabía que se lo iba a dar cuando probase las galletas que el mismo había hecho e inventado.

¡Sonrió como nunca!

Él iba a ser feliz cocinando, el Rey iba a ser feliz saboreando su comida y Lily iba a ser feliz al ver a su rey feliz. Todo se iba a solucionar, él lo sabía.

¡TIN!

Sonó el horno, lo que se suponía que ya estaban las galletas.

¡Listo!

Sonrió con cierta locura en sus ojos.

Por favor Milord, pruebe las galletas.- le rogó Sir Fletcher al Rey Notts.- Os aseguro que le gustaran.

Ya os he dicho que me dejeís en paz. Va, solo por que sois un familiar lejano, sino, haría que te mataran.- dijo de mala gana el Rey.

Desde su llegada, el Rey Notts había estado malhumorado. Eso era porque no le habían dado una habitación junto con la princesa Lily Evans, a la que quería poseer en cuanto la viera. Pero los reyes dijeron que iban a estar juntos solo cuando se hubiera casado.

_Bah, si eso va a ser pronto._

Pero al parecer eso era decisivo.

Y ahora, Sir Fletcher lo estaba molestando con unas galletas que al final decidió probar solo para que lo dejara tranquilo. Pero en cuanto probó la primera supo que quería más y más y más y más. Se acabó las treinta que tenía y en ese momento decidió que Sir Fletcher iba a ser su nuevo cocinero real.

Sir Fletcher gritó y lo abrazó y prometió cocinarle todos los días desde ese día hasta que muriera. Y con una sonrisa, ambos sellaron el pacto.

Pase.- dijo Louse ya cambiada.

Llevaba un vestido color turquesa claro.

Siriues entró y la vio. Toda ella era hermosa y ahora con ese vestido, el cabello recogido y una sonrisa en sus labios parecía una diosa ante sus ojos.

Louse lo vio y sonrió, pero después desapareció su sonrisa con un destello rojo en sus labios. No podía evitar estar feliz de ver a Sirius, pero no quería aceptarlo. Se veía irresistible en ese uniforme, pero su orgullo podía más… o no?

Hola.- atinó a decir le chico.

Jovén Sirius.- dijo ella educadamente.- Gracias por las cartas.

El se acercó a ella peligrosamente, no sabía por que pero no podía aguantar más, la tenía que besar. Ella no se movió, solo se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba. La tomó con una mano por la cintura y otra por la cara y la besó. Ella no le contestó, peor eso no le importaba a Sirius, él la seguía besando con pasión y ternura.

Louse esperaba cualquier cosa de él menos un beso, pero una vez que reacciono que Sirius Black la estaba besando no pudo más y terminó por mandar a su orgullo al caldo. Rodeo a Sirius por el cuello con sus manos y lo besó de la misma forma en que él lo estaba haciendo.

Después de unos minutos se separaron solo unos centímetros para poder verse a los ojos, con las frentes juntas.

Escúchame por favor, Louse. – él se veía serio, más que ninguna vez en su vida.- Se que perdiste la memoria, pero yo te voy a contar lo que pasó en estos meses. Nos conocimos y empezamos a salir,- Louse lo estaba escuchando detenidamente sin hacer gestos.- y sé que en realidad tú me quisiste y mucho y yo te quise aún más, es más, te amé, no, no te amé, te amo todavía.- el estomago de Louse sintió una sacudida cuando dijo eso.- Pero mi tonto miedo por este sentimiento me hizo engañarte… aunque no pude. Trate muchas veces de hacerlo y no pude. Trate de olvidarte y fue en vano. Y solo acepte la misión de llevar a la princesa a salvo porque sabía que tú ibas a estar ahí, quería verte, saber de ti. Por favor Louse, te lo suplico, te imploro; déjame volver a entrar a tu corazón. Te prometo que esta vez no lo voy a echar a perder. Este mes ha sido el peor de mi vida, sufría de pensar que podrías enamorarte de otro, sufría con pensar que estabas lejos de mí, sufría sin escuchar tu voz. Por favor, solo una oportunidad.

Sirius se quedó callado y vio la expresión de Louse. Ella estaba muy calmada, parecía tranquila…. Y derepente sonrió.

Bien Sirius, ya vi que aprendiste la lección.- le dio un beso en la nariz y se alejó de él para parars ene el espejo y seguir observando su vestido.

Sirius se quedó bastante sorprendido. Le acababa de declarar a Louse su amor y ella le decía eso, que ya había aprendido la lección…

Un momento, ¿Qué lección?.- preguntó Sirius.

Louse lo volteó a ver y sonrió más.

Solo estaba fingiendo, amor.- dijo calmada.- No perdí la memoria, pero quería que sufrieras un poco.

Sirius abrió la boca como nunca. Ella había planeado todo eso…

Tú… tú…

Louse volteó a verlo y vio que iba hacía ella así que comenzó a correr por la habitación, parecía que en serio estaba enojado.

Perdóname Sirius, no pensé que ibas a sufrir tanto.- dijo Louse detrás de una silla.

No pensé… no pensé.- la miraba amenazadoramente.

Sirius se abalanzó hacía ella y calló a la cama junto con ella, pero el puso su cuerpo para no hacerle daño. Cuando ella se trató de parar él no la dejó y la comenzó a besar. Ella no pudo evitar corresponder le beso.

Pronto, el hermoso vestido que llevaba Louse quedó en el suelo al igual que el traje que portaba Sirius. Ella pudo sentir como mientras Sirius profundizaba el beso se iba metiendo poco a poco en ella, haciéndola gemir de placer.

Fue cerca de media hora de placer, hasta que ambos calleron cansados. Ella se recostó en su pecho mientras que él la abrazaba y acariciaba todo su cabello.

Maldición, debo de peinarme otra vez.- dijo ella.

Que romántica.- sonrió él y la besó.- Pero me debes muchas noches para sanar todo el sufrimiento que me has hecho.

Louse lo volteó a ver y supo que ella estaba perdonada y también supo que su coraón ya había perdonado a Sirius Black.

James estaba caminando hacia donde le habían dicho que estaba la habitación de Franck. Él pensaba que seguía viviendo en su casa, pero fue una sorpresa cuando sus vecinos le informaron que desde hace una semana esta en el palacio por ordenes del rey. Después de todo, ser el futuro esposo de la princesa Alice te da privilegios.

Temía entrar al palacio y ver a Lily, aunque no creía posible porque de seguro ya se estaba arreglándose para su boda.

Su boda- dijo con despreció y tristeza James.

Tomó aire y entró al palacio. Preguntó a un guardia por la habitación de Frank y éste le dijo y casi lo hubiera llevado en su espalda. Al parecer él ya era una leyenda. Haber sido el capitán más joven en 450 años y acabar con una de las bandas de asaltantes más peligrosa del reino era suficiente para hacer feliz a cualquier hombre, pero no a James Potter.

Hubiera dado todo lo que era y tenía solamente por que Lily fuera de él. Sus piró y decidió seguir. Iba por un pasillo cuando un hombre salió de un cuarto y chocó con él.

Disculpadme caballero, no lo vi.- dijo amablemente James.

Oh, no os preocupáis, capitán.- dijo Sir Fletcher quien rápidamente se levantó y ayudó a James a levantarse.- Nada pasa, yo lo tengo todo en control.- le guiñó un ojo y se fue contento canturreando una canción.

Jame son entendió bien pero siguió caminando. Iba a doblar un pasillo cuando escuchó una voz conocida.

Vamos, tú puedes.- dijo Lily.-

Al parecer hablaba consigo misma. Para ella era igual de difícil que para él esta decisión y si se encontraban ahora, James sabía que Lily no se iba a casar y que él no la iba a dejar, pero eso implicaba muchas muertes en su pueblo. Así que decidió que ya era suficiente, no iba a ir a esa dichosa boda, se iba a ir de ahí ahora mismo. No planeaba ser un masoquista viendo a la mujer que amaba casándose con alguien más. No, no lo haría.

Soy un masoquista.- dijo por decimaoctava ocasión James.

Se encontraba afuera de la iglesia donde estaba la boda. Todos iban bien vestidos y arreglados como para la boda de una princesa. El corazón de James estaba destrozado, pero tenía que darle fin a eso, tenía que ver como Lily se iba con otro porque si no, no iba a poder creerlo ni superarlo.

Visualizó a Sirius entre la multitud y fue hasta él. Estaba un poco despeinado y con su espada mal puesta y al ver a Louse con el cabello despeinado sacó conclusiones y le sonrió a su amigo.

Que te puedo decir, soy un matador.

Fue lo único que le dijo.

Ambos se metieron a la iglesia sentados lo más alejados posibles del altar. Vieron a Remus que iba entrando y le hicieron movimientos de mano, bueno solo Sirius, porque James parecía más un muerto que otra cosa. Estaba callado, pálido y parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

James, amigo, hay algo que debo decirte…- dijo Remus en cuanto llegó, había corrido y no tenía aire.

¿Quieres que él sea tu padrino de bodas?- preguntó Sirius.

No.

¿Entonces quieres que yo sea tu padrino de bodas?- volvió a preguntar el chico.

No.

¿Entonces no quieres que seamos tus padrinos de boda? Que mal amigo eres.- dijo haciéndose el ofendido.

Sirius, ninguno puede ser mi padrino porque todavía no se lo pregunto a Katty.- y Después de esto de sonrojó.- No he podido.

Pero si ya van tres ocasiones y no puedes decirle que si se quiere casar contigo.- dijo un poco aburrido Sirius.- Creo que se te está yendo la chispa, amigo.

Remus lo miró un poco enojado. Pero luego recordó porque había corrido tanto y volteó a ver a James.

James, esta boda…

Pero lo que Remus quisiera decir no se pudo escuchar porque en ese momento empezó la marcha nupcial. James volteó a ver como un resorte hacía la entrada y ahí la vio.

Traía un hermoso vestido color turquesa claro con pedrería fina y su cabello amarrado por encima de su cabeza. Era realmente hermosa, no, no solo hermosa, era divina, el ser más perfecto jamás creado.

Caminaba poco a poco hasta llegar al altar, ahí besó en el cachete al hombre que la acompañaba y le susurró unas cosas al oído. Ella se fue a poner en la primera banca y fue cuando lo notó. El hombre que venía con Lily era Franck y la mujer que estaba entrando ahora en brazos de su padre era Alice.

Un momento…- dijo James y volteó a ver a Remus que le había puesto una mano en su hombro y le sonreía.

¡Esa era la boda de Alice y Franck! Pero que tonto. Ni siquiera había abierto la invitación de la fiesta, ni si quiera había visto los boletos ni si quiera había comprado un regalo para su amigo. Pero en ese justo instante nada de eso le importo, solo saber que Lily seguía soltera. Y Sonrió.

Alice vio a Franck y su corazón se puso como loco.

Yo, Alice Ianovik Butckerham, juro amarte y entregarme solo a ti todos los días de mi vida. Juro que en la mañana serás lo primero en mi mente y en las noches dormiré recordando tus ojos. Juro que en los días buenos y en los días malos, mi corazón solamente será para ti. Juro ser la mejor mujer para ti. Pero sobretodo, juro que este amor va a ser para la eternidad.

Franck sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban. Esta mujer lo hacía temblar de pies a cabeza.

Yo, Franck Longbottom Mussolini, juro amarte y entregarme solo a ti todos los días y las noches de mi existencia. Juro que te protegeré por sobre todas las cosas. Juro que te haré la mujer más dichosa del mundo y la más afortunada. Pero sobretodo, juro que tú serás la mujer más amada de este mundo.

Nadie en esa iglesia habían escuchado unos votos con tanto amor y en ese momento los reyes Ianovik supieron que su hija iba a estar en las mejores manos.

Ahora, yo os declaro, Marido y Mujer. Podéis besar a la novia.- dijo el padre.

No lo tuvo que repetir dos veces, Franck tomó a Alice y la besó con tanta ternura, como si fuera de porcelana. Desde ese día, ellos fueron un solo corazón en el cuerpo de dos personas.

**FIN DEL CHAPTER….**

Pido perdón a todos aquellos que estaban esperando un capitulo desde hace un año o más, pero he tenido múltiples problemas en mi vida… bla, bla, bla… no creo que les interese porque es que no subí, más bien que ¡ya lo subí!

Pero no, este no es el final, y creo que me van a matar si les doy un capitulo tan pequeño, hice otro más para concluir con este fanfic. Por cierto, la película se llama "Guardia Real"

Mañana subo sin falta el capitulo para que nos e preocupen… y ahora si… esto es el final… después del próximo mini capitulo, sigue solo el prologo con una breve reseña de lo que le pasa a cada personaje… y ya!! Porfín después de tanto tiempo, termina la historia.

Gracias a los reviews… en el próximo capitulo los voy a contestar a todos, gracias!

Y tuve que borrar partes del capitulo, entre Sirius y Louse. ¿por qué? Porque siento que no se necesita conocer eso... se los dejo a su imaginación... y porque sé que hay niños y no se me hace justo que no lean historias solo porque en ciertas partes vienen contenidos subidos de tono... ya se, ya se.. se escucha muy como una mamá... pero pienso así... pero no se preocupen... algún día haré un fanfic bueno y con escenas explicitas...

me despido por el momento... hasta otro día


	10. Dijo Acepto

Esta es una historia basada un poco en una pelicula que vi en la television. (no me acuerdo el nombre de la pelicula.) Espero que les guste

tanto como a mi me gusto.

Ya sabes eso de que los personajes no son mios, son de J.K.ROwling...bla,bla,bla y más bla,bla,bla. Solo los personajes que yo invente son

mios, solo mios, y enteramente MIOS!!.. si alguien los quiere usar solo digamelo. (como el caso de Susan March, que aparece en casi todas las

historias y ya no se quien la creó... y si alguien sabe, digamelo por fa que me gusta ese personaje n.n)

**"¡DIJO ACEPTO!"**

Lily jamás pensó que el día en el que se fuera a casar con el Rey Notts iba a sentirse como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento: Feliz. Se estaba poniendo su hermoso vestido blanco confeccionado especialmente para esa fecha. Sus zapatos de un hermoso color plata hacían juego con su diadema de brillantes y zafiros, regalo de su futuro esposo.

Suspiro feliz al verse en el espejo. Estaba realmente hermosa. Con una mirada lujuriosa se fijó en su ropa interior. Llevaba puesto un conjunto de tanga con brasier rojo: rojo pasión. Estaba tan ansiosa porque fuera su noche de boda.

TOC TOC TOC

Ella rápido se bajó su vestido.

-Pase.

En la puerta estaba Louse viéndola sonriente.

-Lily, ¡hoy te casa!- dijo brincando de emoción junto con ella.- ¿Estáis nerviosa?

-Un poco, pero estoy más feliz que nerviosa.

Lily cerró los ojos intentando imaginar el momento en el que el Rey Notts dijera "Si, acepto". En ese momento sería la Reina Lilian Notts.

-¿Está todo listo?- preguntó Lily a su amiga.

-Todo listo.- le guiñó el ojo.-. Sir Fletcher ya tiene todos los bocadillos y el Rey Notts les está dando la última prueba.

Lily sonrió. Todo estaba marchando a la perfección.

* * *

James se estaba acomodando su sombrero de general. Lo habían ascendido en menos de un mes. Pero eso no era lo que lo tenía feliz, sino saber que ese día había llegado. La boda iba a pasar por fin. Estuvo esperando mucho tiempo y el día parecía lejano, pero ahora era cuestión de horas a que todo pasara.

Iba a tener que fingir de seguro. ¿Un poco de lágrimas tal vez? No, sería muy poco creíble. ¿Tal vez una cara larga? Si, eso tenía que hacer. Tenía que fingir estar triste y con cara larga el día de la boda de Lily Evans con el Rey Notts. Pero iba a ser tan difícil fingir eso.

-Vamos James, tienes que parecer triste.- dijo Sirius a su lado.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero es casi imposible.

En ese momento llegó Remus a la habitación con una cara realmente abatida.

-Ves, esa es la cara, como la de nuestro amigo Remus.- dijo acercándosele al chico y abrazándolo mientras que señalaba la cara.- que al parecer por décima octava vez no se le ha declarado aún a su dama.

Remus suspiró. Había tratado muchas ocasiones de pedirle a Katty que se casara con él. Pero siempre por su estúpido nerviosismo no se lo confesaba. ¿Cuándo tendría el valor de hacerlo?

-Es muy difícil, Sirius. Tú ya sabes que Louse te quiere, pero Katty aún no ha mostrado sus sentimientos. Ella rechazó vivir conmigo cuando pasó lo de su padre. Se que no se ve bien pero, ¿Desde cuándo a ella le interesa lo que los demás piensen?

-Tal vez todavía no está lista.- dijo Sirius.- Tú sabes, para dar el siguiente paso.

-¿Normalmente no es el hombre el que no quiere comprometerse?- preguntó James.

-Es por eso que me gusta Katty. No puedes predecir nada de lo que haga.

James puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo, sabía que ocupaba a alguien con quien hablar. Un mes atrás había sido él quien ocupaba ayuda, ahora era Remus y lo iba a ayudar.

-Vamos, que aquí están tus amigos que te ayudaran.- dijo James orgulloso.- En la fiesta después de la boda…

-¿Va a haber fiesta?- preguntó Sirius confundido.

-¡Claro que sí amigo! Debemos de festejar a los felices novios.- sonrió orgulloso. Volteó a ver a Remus y continuó.- E la fiesta, tú y Katty estarán bailando una melodía muy romántica y es ahí cuando…

* * *

El Rey Notts estaba preparando su corona para su boda con la hermosa princesa Lily. Se acomodó la corona hacia el lado izquierdo… no, no le gustaba. Ahora hacía el derecho. No, definitivamente no. Hacía el frente… ¡NO!

"Estupida corona" pensó y la aventó.

Se puso su traje real para eventos especiales y notó que apenas y le quedaba, y eso que hacía una semana le tuvieron que poner los botones más a la orilla porque no le cerraba. En cuanto a penas le quedó el traje, con los botones a punto de estallar.

Se cansó de haber hecho eso y se sentó en una silla cercana.

TOC TOC TOC

ADELANTE

Sir Fletcher entró a la habitación del Rey con un plato de galletitas. Él especialmente estaba haciendo todas las comidas del Rey, porque, sin duda alguna, Sir Fletcher cocinaba delicioso. Aparte del plato de galletas hizo que le dieran un licuado con mucho chocolate y azúcar, demasiada azúcar.

Debéis de tener mucha fuerza, mi lord. Hoy es su boda.

-Si…. Hoy… me caso… con… esa… zorra…- dijo apenas pudo el rey. Sir Fletcher frunció el ceño por haberle dicho "zorra" a su querida Lily.- Espero… que sea… virgen.

-Coma, mi lord.- "y muérase pronto" pensó.

* * *

Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa… ¿Y si la descubrían? Sus manos estaban sudando como nunca, más que cuando se casó. Se revolvía nerviosa en su asiento esperando que la boda diera inicio.

Ella no había sido madrina de Lily porque estaba de luna de miel, recién llegada. Pero sin duda, sabía que el regalo que ella le había planeado era el que más estaba apreciando Lily en ese momento… solo esperaba que diera resultado.

-Tranquila, amor.- le dijo Frank entrelazando los dedos con su ahora esposa Alice Longbottom.- Nada malo va a pasar.- le guiñó un ojo.- Además, tú no tendrías la culpa en nada de esto.

Alice no estaba tan segura. Cualquier persona que sepa algo de medicina sabría perfectamente que el exceso de comida era muy malo, y engordar veinte kilos en un mes era aún peor.

Y claro, si alguien descubriera eso, la culpa sería del Cheff real, ósea de Sir Fletcher. Pero él no tenía la culpa, ella si que tenía la culpa. Ella era la que le había metido la idea a Sir Fletcher de cómo podría librarse Lily del Rey Notts, algo que nadie se viera inmiscuido. Eran pocos los que sabían que estar gordo era sinónimo de un ataque al corazón. Claro, si a esa persona lo hacías hacer más ejercicio del acostumbrado y una dieta rica en grasa.

Ahora no sabía si esto iba a funcionar. Trataba de estar tranquila porque ella había tranquilizado así a Lily y a James y a la mayoría de sus amigos. Pero ahora... parecía que su plan no iba a funcionar.

El Rey Notts tenía que subir las escaleras de la iglesia donde se iban a casar, que eran trescientas sesenticinco, caminar hasta el altar, unos cien metros y luego soportar el calor, que ese día en especial, estaba haciendo. Más porque Alice se encargó de que hubiera más invitados de los esperados dentro de la iglesia, y el calor era abrumador.

Ella pensaba que con eso sería suficiente para matar al Rey… o eso esperaba.

* * *

El traje del Rey estaba a punto de estallar. Hacía mucho calor pero no había de otra opción, tenía que subir las escaleras de la iglesia. Maldijo.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras poco a poco. Cuando iba más o menos a la mitad comenzó a sentir nauseas. Se detuvo un momento porque creyó que vomitaría.

-¿Se siente bien su majestad?- preguntó un paje

-Claro que si, estúpido.- dijo enojado el Rey, que no se pensara que ya no estaba joven para su futura reina.- Me siento bien.

Pero comenzaba a tener una leve presión en el pecho y sudaba como puerco. En las últimos cincuenta escalones comenzó a toser por la falta de aire.

Siguió subiendo escaleras un poco más lento pero sin detenerse. Al llegar hasta arriba se sorprendió de ver tantas personas en la iglesia, no sabía que su futura esposa hubiera invitado a tantas personas. Maldijo. Él quería algo rápido para poder irse a la cama lo más antes posible con la princesa Lily.

Al parecer la malditas galletas de Fletcher le estaban haciendo daño, porque sentía que era algo de su estomago. Mala digestión o no sabía que, pero quería que se pasara para en la noche poder disfrutar al máximo a su mujer. Ya se estaba imaginan a la delicada Lily tumbada desnuda en su cama. Esta imagen hizo que sonriera.

Se tomó la boca por unos segundos porque el dolor comenzaba a llegar a su quijada. Comenzó a caminar hacia el altar y a saludar a algunos conocidos, pero dejó de hacerlo porque su hombro y su brazo izquierdo le estaban doliendo.

Su cuello también le comenzó a doler. Al parecer había dormido mal. Pero eso no importaba, porque esa noche iba a dormir muy bien encima de la princesa. Se iba a cansar con ella y después se iba a quedar dormido feliz y satisfecho.

Cuando se puso en el altar para esperar a Lily pidió un vaso de agua porque sentía la boca pastosa, como si hubiera lamido una espada.

-Aquí esta Milord.- dijo el paje.- ¿Gusta que le hable al doctor?- preguntó un tanto preocupado el muchacho por el color de cara del Rey.

-Que no, tonto.- dijo enojado el Rey.- Lárgate muchacho estúpido.

El paje solo bajó la cabeza y se acomodó en primeras filas atento a cualquier malestar del Rey.

Todo mundo comenzaba a notar que el Rey ya no estaba tan joven. Y todo mundo constató eso cuando vieron entrar por la puerta de la iglesia a la hermosa princesa que pronto se iba a convertir en la esposa de ese viejo rabo verde.

* * *

La marcha nupcial se hizo presente cuando la hermosa novia llegó a la iglesia del brazo de su padre.

La princesa Lily vestía un hermoso vestido color blanco con toques plateados. La cola del vestido era de poco más de dos metros e iba arrastrándose a lo largo de la iglesia. Su velo caía cerca del piso, tapándole la cara. Todo mundo creía que Lily sonreía feliz, pero en realidad no era así.

Comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, pues no sabía si ese plan iba a funcionar. Su sonrisa era muy forzada y justo cuando pasó por una fila pudo ver unos ojos chocolate que la miraban asustado. Si su plan fallaba, ella tendría que pasar una noche con el Rey Notts, y eso iba a ser la muerte para ella.

Vio el semblante del Rey y se tranquilizó un poco. En realidad parecía que estaba muy mal. Se separó de su padre y le dio un beso en la mejilla, después se puso al lado del Rey Notts en el altar, no pudo evitar una mueca de horror al ver la cara de lujuria del Rey cuando ella estuvo enfrente de él.

-Damas y caballeros,- comenzó el padre.- Hoy estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar esta hermosa unión de dos corazones que desean estar el resto de su vida…

-Acabe de una vez, religioso.- exigió enojado el Rey, no soportaba esperar.

El padre miró al Rey y luego a Lily. Como él era el Rey, más valía no hacerlo enojar. Parecía muy ansioso.

-Pues bien. Princesa Lilian Evans, acepta usted al Rey Julian Notts para unirse en matrimonio y estar con él en la salud y e la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en los buenos tiempos y en los malos tiempos, en la…

-¡TERMINA YA MALDITA SEA!- Gritó enojado el Rey lo que hizo que todos en la iglesia guardaran silencio. EL Rey sudaba más aún y se tomaba pecho.

El Padre pestañó varias veces y dijo.

-¿Princesa, acepta a este Rey?- dijo el padre, esperando que ella se negara. Pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando Lily dijo.

-Si, acepto.- fría, sin sentimiento, pero lo dijo. Un tanto nerviosa, pero tenía que seguir con el plan.

-Y usted,- miró al rey que parecía en realidad estar mal y deseo que se muriera, que Dios se lo perdonara, pero ese hombre no merecía nada más.- ¿Quiere casarse con la Princesa Lily Evans?

Alice contuvo el aliento. Parecía que el Rey no llegaba al momento porque sudaba como puerco y sus ojos parecían estar a punto de salirse de su cuerpo. Si él no decía "Acepto" no podía valerse el matrimonio, por lo tanto, Lily no heredaría todo eso.

Sir Fletcher también observaba al Rey. Tal vez exageró un poco hoy en la mañana al ponerle más grasa de lo normal a su desayuno de tocino, huevos y mucho pan. Pero tenía que asegurarse que él muriera por una falla en su corazón, y Alice le había dicho que solo engordándolo con mucha grasa se podía hacer eso.

-Ah…- murmuró el Rey.

Lily lo miró asustada. Si no decía "Acepto" todo estaría perdido. Tal vez podría vender la diadema de brillantes que le había regalado el Rey Notts y así tener algo de dinero para su pueblo. Pero no era suficiente.

- Ay.- dijo más fuerte el Rey agarrando fuertemente su pecho y doblándose.

James sonrió ante este hecho. Deseaba con todo su corazón que muriese, no quería imaginarse que él y Lily pasaran una noche juntos. De por si, había sido difícil escuchar como Lily había dicho "Si, Acepto" a otro hombre que no fuera él.

-¿Rey Notts?- dijo el Padre.- ¿Quieres un médico?

-Yo iré por él.- dijo el paje y corrió a la salida.

Alice maldijo. Si un médico llegaba, igual y lo salvaba. Lo que no sabía era que el paje había dejado de correr justo al llegar a las afueras de la iglesia y bajaba despacio las escaleras. No tenía muchas ganas que ese asqueroso hombre siguiera vivo. Así que contempló el paisaje mientras iba a ver si acaso conseguía un médico.

-¿Qué contesta? ¿Acepta?- volvió a preguntar el padre.

Todos estaban en silencio viendo al Rey pero en realidad sin muchas ganas de ayudarlo.

Él volteó a ver a todos, tenía que parecer fuerte y no hacer notar que ya era viejo.

-Acepto…- murmuró y luego se derrumbó al piso.

Todos hicieron una exclamación de asombro. No pasó más de un segundo cuando cuatro voces se escucharon fuertemente en toda la iglesia.

-Dijo Acepto.

Alice, Sir Fletcher y James se habían parado de sus asientos para que sus palabras fueran escuchadas mejor y Lily se lo dijo sonriente al cura.

El Padre se acercó al cuerpo del Rey y lo inspeccionó. Acercó su cabeza al pecho del rey para comprobar si le latía el corazón o si respiraba. Ninguna de las dos cosas hacía.

-Está muerto.- dijo sin poder evitar la felicidad que sentía.

-Pero yo…- dijo Lily.

-Tú ahora eres la Reina Lilian Notts, dueña de todo lo que antes le pertenecía a él.

Lily volteó a ver a la multitud que empezó a aplaudir, pero sobretodo a Alice que la miraba sonriente. Todo había resultado bien y al parecer nadie iba a extrañar al rey Notts.

Después volteó a ver a James quien le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió coqueto.

Todo mundo sabían que ahora, la única fiesta que iba a haber en el reino era porque el Rey Notts había muerto, nadie estaba triste por su muerte, así que no iban a indagar mucho.. de hehco nada... pero ellos dos sabían que esa noche iba a haber una fiesta privadad donde los únicos invitados serían James y Lily... en el cuarto de ella... y sin ropa.

**PRÓXIMO CAPITULO EPILOGO FINAL… QUE PASÓ CON CADA PERSONAJE.**

Gracias a TODOS los que me mandaron review, y sorry porque a veces no contestaba, pero sepan que si leí TODO y cada uno de sus reviews!!

GRACIAS DE CORAZÓN A **Rei-Potter, Almu, RociRadcliffe, moony713, martapotter, Mi-x-LuBrE-x-CaLa, LulaBlack, CrazY AngeeL, Silver-Trinity-Malfoy, Gerulita Evans, Namie-chan, NICKI, cataelbereth, Nirvana, Lamister, Gerulita Evans, Zara Potter-Black, LILYARIS EVANS BLACK, Desiré, miss larien, Mary93, Andreina, Luciana, Ann-thennath, Nixi Evans, Josesita, Skylar Black, Kristin, willow tonks, laurana-malfoy-rin, Ginn-Potter, HG, lucre, Anglik Djilah, Argie-Theo, KagRin Adriana, iTZI, Pao Bloom, miss larien, zzz, Argie, surey, gladys, Ayumi o HaRu, janadetroya, maxie-chan, Norma, lily posesa, Syringen, MyrtleD, virgi**

Nixi Evans:  
Espero que te guste este final. Sip, tenía otro nombre pero por complicaciones tuve que cambiarme a este y pues desde hace un tiempo lo tengo aquí terminando el fanfic. Gracias por tu Review y espero que leas mis otros fanfic, cuídate mucho!!

Rei-Potter  
Espero que no te haya fallado con la historia, y perdón por el tiempo que tarde.

NICKI:

Es cierto, los fanfic son para poner cosas felices, al menos pensar que Lily y James sobrevivieron y vieron crecer felices a su hijo, no? Al menos eso trate de hacer en este fanfic.

Almu:

Aquí está el happy ending… espero y te guste n.n se buena conmigo. Jejejeje

RociRadcliffe:

Perdón por no actualizar rápido, pero en serio que tuve problemas muy graves, ya superados… en su mayoría. Y puse un happy ending. Asi que… me perdonas??

cataelbereth:

¿Ya no me odias? Ya puse un final feliz!! Espero k no me odies!! Bueno, tal vez un poquito por todo el tiempo que deje la historia, pero simplemente tenía demasiados problemas como para que la inspiración me llegara. Espero comprendas. Cuidate!!

Danii.Potter:

Es cierto, cuando yo leo un final triste me quedo triste. Pero si es feliz, me agrada mucho. Y como no quiero que ustedes se queden tristes decidí poner un final feliz ¡MUERTE AL REY NOTTS! Jajaja.

Gerulita Evans:

No tranquila, ese no fue el final… y de hecho le falta a este capitulo el epilogo donde explico que fue de cada uno de los chicos y chicas que estaban de principales. Espero y me dejes un comentario donde me digas que tal te pareció al final el fic. Sip?? nn.

Silver-Trinity-Malfoy:

Si, creo que estos últimos tres capítulos han sido muy difíciles de escribir para mi. Soy mala en los finales, sabes? No se bien como terminar, porque es difícil terminar con historias como estas porque en realidad me meto mucho en la trama. Espero que te haya gustado este final.


	11. EPILOGO

EPILOGO

**EPILOGO**

**SIR FLETCHER: **Después de unos meses de cocinar para Lily, puso su propia pastelería llamada "EL GLOBO". No fue más de un año lo que tardó en comenzar a tener más de una pastelería en el reino de Evans, Ianovik y Notts.

Claro, su especialidad siempre fueron las galletas, las cuales recibían cada mañana por cuenta de la casa para los reyes Alice y Frank. Pero bajas en grasa, sin duda.

**FRANCK Y ALICE: **Frank y Alice comenzaron la construcción de su propio castillo, más modesto que el de los padres de la princesa, claro está. Ambos fundaron una academia para guardias "Academia Longbottom de Guerra y Espionaje".

Ellos son los profesores estrellas, aunque también Katty les ayuda en varias clases. Y más ahora que la pequeña pancita de Alice comienza a notarse dando señales de su estado de embarazo. Ambos esperan a su pequeño para Agosto. Katty ya se nombró madrina del pequeño y Alice aceptó con gusto pues, después de Frank, ella es la que más la cuida.

**KATTY Y REMUS: **Remus trató de pedirle matrimonio a Katty en la fiesta después de la boda de Lily y el fallecido Roy Notts, y no pudo. También cuando la fue a dejar al convento de nuevo. A la semana siguiente cuando fue por ella porque se iba a mudar a la Academia de Frank y Alice y falló.

Sirius y James le dijeron como hacerlo y le dieron algunos trucos para hacerlo más romántico, pero aún así le daba pena y miedo de que ella lo rechazara. Sus amigos ya lo daban por perdido.

La noche en que Katty se autoproclamó madrina del bebé de Alice y Frank llegó muy sentimental a la casa donde vivía Remus. Le contó la noticia y sin pensarlo mucho le dijo:

Remus… ¿Por qué no nos casamos?

James y Sirius casi se caen de la silla cuando Remus se los contó, pero se alegraron de que hubiera encontrado una mujer ideal para él. El resto es historia.

**SIRIUS BLACK Y LOUSE: **Sirius Black dejó la división Norte junto con Remus y James. Ya no querían estar lejos del reino de Evans. Él chico Black se mudó a la ciudad cerca del palacio para estar junto a Louse. Viven juntos, lo que comenzó a hacerse chismes que apagó perfectamente la Reina Lily, pues dijo que ellos se habían casado en su reino.

Él no volvió a mirar a otra mujer que no fuera Louse, y ella no volvió a amar a nadie más que no fuera Sirius. Ambos sabían que se amaban así que no necesitaban comprobarse nada. Por el momento no se casarían…

Aunque Louse comenzaba a pensar que si se tendrían que casar, pues tenía un retrazo de dos semanas. Una sonrisa surcó sus labios al tocar su estomago e imaginarse a ella con la pancita que ahora tenía Alice. Quería imaginar la cara de Sirius cuando le dijera la noticia. Entre asombrado y feliz. Eso la hizo sonreír aún más. Y sabía perfectamente quien sería la madrina de su bebé: su mejor amiga, Lily.

**LILY Y JAMES: **Para poder casarse deben de esperar un año según dice la iglesia, pues ella sigue de "luto" (aunque todo el pueblo está de fiesta porque nadie quería a ese rey). Pero eso no le importa mucho a Lily. Con una parte de su herencia pudo solventar a sus padres para que su pueblo no sufriera miseria. Y con la otra parte podría vivir muy cómodamente y dar alimento y cobijo a su pueblo por siglos.

Lily, en lugar de estar de luto estaba de lote, pues James vivía con ella en el castillo como su "guardaespaldas". Claro, que ese guardaespaldas la cuidaba de día y de noche.

James jamás creyó vivir tanta felicidad, pero había algo que lo molestaba de sobremanera, que todo mundo se dirigía a SU Lily como la Reyna Lily Notts. Odiaba que su apellido fuera Notts y no Potter. Pero eso sabía recompensárselo muy bien Lily, cuando en la noche entre sudor y gemidos le susurraba al oído:

Hazme tuya, James Potter.- entre brazos y besos de James.

Y James gustoso cumplía los caprichos de Lily. Cubriéndola con su cuerpo, mezclando su sudor con el de ella y dejando marcas por toda su blanca piel. Así, él marcaba su territorio, así él daba a entender que ella era solo de él. Que ella, ahora y siempre, era Lily Potter, lo más preciado que tenía en la vida. Ella era, sencillamente, su Tesoro Real.

GRACIAS A TODOS POR EL APOYO QUE ME DIERON Y POR SEGUIR ESTE FANFIC, ESPERO QUE SIGAN LEYENDO MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS Y QUE JAMÁS OLVIDEN UNA DE LAS MÁS HERMOSAS HISTORIAS DE AMOR DE LA SAGA DE HP, LA HISTORIA DE LILY Y JAMES POTTER.


End file.
